Pureblood Princess Diaries
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: The war had ended and new leaders were appointed, King Troy and Queen Helen Gardner.Hermione Granger, a typical 7th year student, is doing what a teenager normally does. But what if one big confession of her parents completely changed her life? Dramione..
1. The New Leaders

**Title: **Pureblood Princess Diaries  
**Author: **2booklover4  
**Language: **English  
**Form: **W/ Chapters  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **K+  
**Ship: **Draco/Hermione  
**Summary: **The war had ended and new leaders were appointed, King Troy and Queen Helen Gardner. Hermione Granger, a typical 7th year student, is doing what a teenager normally does. But what if one big confession of her parents completely changed her life? Dramione..

* * *

**Pureblood Princess Diaries**

**Chapter 1: The New Leaders**

The war had finally ended. The Dark Lord was defeated by the famous Harry Potter for three consecutive months. The Wizarding World rejoiced for their most anticipated freedom from the cruel Lord Voldemort. They'd finally achieved it. Everyone thanked the Boy-Who-Lived for being their hero.

Far away from the Wizarding World, Hermione Granger, a 16-year-old teenage girl was reading a news article from the Daily Prophet about the new leaders of the Wizarding World. The news article, written by Rita Skeeter says:

**THE NEW LEADERS**

_The war had finally been put into an end. The Chosen One had finally defeated the Dark Lord. But who would lead the Wizarding World right now? I, Rita Skeeter, would tell you all. _

_King Troy Gardner, a very noble and respectable man, was voted as the new King of this world, together with his lovely wife, Queen Helen Gardner. The Wizarding World had agreed to appoint these new leaders, who promise to serve honestly with all their hearts, minds, and souls. But, even if there is a new King and Queen, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, would continue to be on his position, although, he would follow all the King and Queen's order. King Troy said that… (continue on p.12)_

Hermione folded the news article and kept it in her trunk. She was happy that there was a new leader for the Wizarding World, but she was a bit curious. She had scrutinized the picture of the happy couple and she can't help but to think that she had seen both of them before but not knowing when and where.

Her mind averted from the article to a letter beside it, she can't deny that she was awfully happy. A shining, red badge with a big, capital "H" was placed beside the letter. The letter was from Professor Minerva MacGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saying that she was appointed as the new Head Girl of the upcoming school-year. Hermione wasn't surprised, actually. She really has a great feeling she would be chosen. She had written a letter to her best friends, telling them the good news she had received.

'_I wonder who would be the new Head Boy,' _the brunette mused as she thoughtfully played with her badge. _'I hope he's someone decent and responsible, unlike the Slytherins.'_

"Hermione! It's time to eat dinner now!" Mrs. Jane Granger called from below. Hermione smiled at the voice of her beloved mother. Her parents, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Harold Granger, were always very kind to the brunette that's why all her hard works and achievements were dedicated to both of them.

With these thoughts running in her mind, Hermione turned off the light and went down for dinner.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my dear friend, I have so many things to tell you! You very well know that the war finally ended and now, we have new leaders. King Troy Gardner and his very gorgeous wife, Queen Helen Gardner, was the appointed ones. I can't explain this feeling though. When I first saw their faces on the Daily Prophet, a feeling was telling me I had seen them before. I just can't determine how, when and where._

_Anyway, enough of this thing. I have much better news to tell you. I'm Head Girl! Oh yes, I am! I certainly hoped that this would come true and now, it did happen. I'm glad Professor Dumbledore entrusted me with this position. I would really do my best in doing this responsibility._

_I'm feeling nervous, excited and curious to whom Professor Dumbledore gave the position of Head Boy. I'm nervous because I would dread it, I truly swear, that if a Slytherin, oh and especially Draco Malfoy, that I would, I would… I don't know! (Oh please Merlin! Let it not be Draco Malfoy!)_

_Grr… now that I've thought about it, my mood suddenly changed. I know that Professor Dumbledore is sensible enough to not to choose an evil student having a position so great. What if he abuses his power, especially those poor first year students? But I just can't help but to think that Prof. Dumbledore will REALLY choose a Slytherin because of his inter-house project. Oh I hope not! _

_Guide me Merlin to help me to forget these terrible things._

_My dear diary, I envy you for you are just listening to my ranting without complaining and you aren't having any problems with your life. Oh, you are so lucky._

_Goodnight, my friend._

_Love,_

_Hermione _

Hermione closed her diary and stretched her arms. _'There'll always be a tomorrow,' _she thought before lying down on her bed and falling asleep.

* * *


	2. Boarding the Train

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's.**

**A ****/N: Okay, so I made this chapter longer than the first, though, it's still short, in my opinion. Anyway, just enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boarding the Train**

Hermione was staring outside the car window while the rain was falling. It was already September 1st and the brunette was bubbling with excitement inside. The rain itself wasn't a hindrance to her excitement. Hermione had always liked the rain. When she was a child, she used to play in the rain, that's why she often gets sick. But the new Head Girl still didn't mind. There was something in the rain that calms and soothes her nerves. She always thinks that Harry and Ron were lucky if they did some mischievous things while raining. She wouldn't mind.

"We're already here, Hermione," Mr. Granger said, snapping the musing brunette out of her thoughts.

Hermione smiled at both of her parents and opened the car door.

"Don't run out of the rain!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. But it was too late. Hermione ran out of the car and happily reached the King's Cross. She saw her parents sharing an umbrella while pulling the heavy trunk of the brunette.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run out of the rain, young lady?" Mrs. Granger scolded.

"Now, now, Jane, leave Hermione alone. She's a big girl now and who would get sick immediately after being dropped by few raindrops?" Mr. Granger asked, winking at Hermione. She smiled and mouthed 'thanks'.

Mrs. Granger thought that since it was the 1st day of school, she dropped the subject. Instead, she looked at her daughter seriously. "Now, Hermione, this is your last year in Hogwarts. Your grades that you would receive would make or break your own future. So do study well and do your Head Girl responsibilities as best as you can."

Hermione only laughed at her mother's seriousness. "Mother, you don't have to remind me of that thing. I would do it no matter what."

Mrs. Granger smiled and gave Hermione a big hug. "Oh my baby girl is growing up already! And to think that you would be of age on the 19th. Oh my baby's a young woman now!"

Mr. Granger chuckled and patted his wife's shoulder. "Jane, let go of Hermione now. The train is about to leave already."

Mrs. Granger hesitantly let go of the brunette. Mr. Granger, in the other hand, gave Hermione a peck on her cheek. "Be careful there, my daughter. And do control your best friends," he said, chuckling.

"Oh, I certainly would, Father!" Hermione exclaimed, mirth evident in her eyes. "Now, they shall perish for I am chosen as the new Head Girl."

"The whole family laughed at Hermione's comment.

"Now, Hermione, go. The train would go any minute now," Mr. Granger reminded.

"Goodbye," Hermione said, kissing both of her parents' cheek. She pulled her heavy trunk and went through the barrier nine and three quarters. Finally, she arrived. The familiar scarlet Hogwarts train greeted her. Seeing that she only got one minute only, she immediately carried her big trunk.

Once she was on the train, Hermione examined every compartment windows to see if there were any faces of her friends. Finally, she saw them on the very back of the train (she knew that it was Harry's request).

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley shouted once seeing the brunette. Ginny was a very lovely young woman who was the youngest child of the Weaslely family. She was the only girl of the family after many generations, actually. And of course, she bears the trademark of the Weasleys – red hair. And she was famously known as the girlfriend of none other than Harry Potter.

Across her, Ron Weasley was looking at Hermione with a small smile. Ron was the brother of Ginny. He was a student with a strong build of body, thanks to Quidditch. Ron was the Gryffindor Keeper. Beside him was none other than Harry Potter. He still looks the same except for the scars which he got from the war and his famous thunderbolt scar on his forehead. Harry too plays Quidditch. In fact, he's the Quidditch Seeker and Captain of Gryffindor.

"Oh, so Professor Dumbledore made you Head Girl," Harry said with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said, pointing at her shiny badge. Her smile fell suddenly.

"What's the problem, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"None of you are Head Boy?" she inquired, looking at both of the young men. She sat beside Ginny with a frown. "Why didn't Professor Dumbledore appoint one of the two of you?"

"Maybe because they had done enough things for Professor Dumbledore not to choose one of them to have the position of Head Boy," Ginny commented.

Hermione laughed while both young men rolled their eyes.

"So, how was your summer, 'Mione?" Harry asked, trying his best to redirect the attention to the brunette. Happily, he succeeded.

"Oh, it was such a lovely summer!" Hermione exclaimed. "My parents and I went for camping for three days. And to think that there were no electricity! I once thought to use magic but I just remembered that I'm not yet of age."

"Oh, how lucky you are," Ginny said, her face showing a smile. "Now, ask us about our summer."

Hermione looked at the three students with a questioning look. _'They're hiding something from me,' _the brunette mused. "What happened in your summer?"

"Oh, don't you dare tell her the answer!" Ron demanded to both Harry and Ginny who suppressed their laughter.

"Lavender went to the Burrow last summer and Ron confessed -"

"I didn't mean it!" Ron blurted, cutting Harry from his sentence.

"Didn't mean what?" Hermione interrogated with one eyebrow raised.

"Ron confessed something about his relationship with Lavender, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Yes, Ron said he wants to break-up with Lavender already," Harry said, continuing what Ginny had said.

"He said what?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I said I want to break-up with her already," this time, it was already a scarlet Ron who answered Hermione.

"You said that right in front of Lavender's face?" Hermione exclaimed again, looking at Ron.

"Oh yes, he did. And Lavender swore she wouldn't go to Hogwarts anymore," Harry said.

"And she seriously did it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "I'm afraid she did."

Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a serious look. "Ronald Weasley, I know that Lavender is such an irritating and annoying girl but she's still a human! She still has her own feelings. You really are not thinking of other people's feelings," the brunette scolded.

"Hermione, don't scold him," Ginny said. "Ron loves someone else."

"WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed. Then she looked at Ron again, as red as his hair. "Who?!"

"Oh, don't worry, Hermione, she is way better than Lavender Brown," Harry assured.

"Who?!" Hermione demanded again.

"It's Luna," Ginny said, sighing at Hermione's impatience. "It's Luna Lovegood, 'Mione. And I am perfectly sure she is way better than Lavender Brown. You know, she miraculously changed once the war had ended."

Ginny was right. Luna has changed greatly once she became an orphan and lived with her aunt. Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, died because he was killed by Death Eaters when he continued to stick with Harry Potter and write bad things about Voldemort in _The Quibbler_. He was the editor-in-chief of _The Quibbler_. Now, Luna became decent just like the other girls. She became conscious with her appearance so now, she doesn't wear weird accessories anymore.

"Luna… Lovegood?" Hermione asked, bewildered with the new revelation she had just gained knowledge. "You love Luna Lovegood?"

Harry snorted. "Love? It's more of like obsessed. Infatuated. Addicted!"

"Harry, being in love is really feeling addicted. You know, you always want to see him or her just to complete your day. Isn't that what you call love?" Ginny asked.

"Why, do you feel that way with me too?" Harry asked, slyness evident in his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Harry! We're not talking about us! We're talking about Ron here!" Ginny said. But still, there was slight tinge of red on both of her cheeks.

"Then, what would happen to Lavender?" Hermione asked, not minding the couple.

Ron groaned. "Why is it to fall in love is awfully simple but to fall out of love is simply awful? I didn't like Lavender at all, actually!"

The three students gaped at Ron.

"Where'd you get that love quote, Ron?" Harry asked, amused.

"I didn't get it from anywhere!" Ron said, feeling indignant and more embarrassed.

"Anyway, I think we should leave Ron alone first," Hermione said, now finally sensing his uneasiness. Ron looked relieved and mouthed 'thanks'. "What I'm being bothered now is who would be chosen as the new Head Boy."

"Yeah, I'm wondering who would be," Harry mused aloud.

As if on cue, their compartment door opened and in came Draco Malfoy, wearing his usual trademark smirk. He was an orphan now, actually. Both of his parents died in the war, killed by Voldemort because of their betrayal. Yes, his family betrayed the Dark Lord. They switched sides a month before the war began.

But Draco Malfoy was still the same as ever, except that he stopped bragging about his family being acquainted with Voldemort. He still teased, tormented and hated Harry Potter and his friends.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry sneered with disdain.

"Oh, I'm just checking if you and your friends are doing something mischievous, Potter," Draco said.

"And why would you?" Ginny asked.

Draco's smirk widened. He pointed at one of his shiny badge. The one he was pointing has a big capital "H". The other has a capital "C" imprinted on it, the same badge (except the color) that Harry was wearing. "For your information, Weaselette, I'm Head Boy. And Captain of the Quidditch team too."

Everyone stared at Draco in shocked silence. The silence was broke by Hermione.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Oh Merlin, no way!"

"Yes way, Granger," Draco said, looking smug. But his face too became a surprised horror look. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're Head Girl!" Draco demanded even though he already saw Hermione's badge.

"I'm Head Girl, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. "And don't you dare look like that because you're not the only one who doesn't like this!"

Draco swore under his breath.

"Why would Professor Dumbledore choose you? Of all people?" Draco said, looking at Hermione as if it was her fault she was Head Girl.

"And why would Professor Dumbledore choose you, Malfoy? Oh, for crying out loud, you're not the only guy in Hogwarts!" she said.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Granger. You think you're not the only one who doesn't like this!" Draco said, repeating Hermione's words.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"Malfoy, I think it is better for you to go away and disappear forever," Harry said calmly.

"I don't take orders from you, Potter," Draco said, sneering at Harry. Harry in return, glared at the blonde. "And I would do it without you saying it. I can't bear to be in the same room with all of you."

"Well, how unlucky you are because Hermione _would _be in the same room with you," Ginny said, thinking that this would remind Draco with his state. But she was wrong. Both Draco and Hermione groaned in unison.

"Oh, you don't have to remind us, Ginny," Hermione said.

"I need to go now," Draco said.

"Oh, you should," Harry said inaudibly.

Before Draco could get out of the compartment, he looked at Ron who was abnormally quiet. "Well, I heard that your disgusting girlfriend won't go to Hogwarts anymore, Weasel. How sad for you." And with that, he went out of the compartment leaving the other four students (Ron was as red as a tomato right now).

Once he was gone, Hermione groaned. "Oh, so much to start a year."

* * *

**A/N: Review please! :D**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's.**

**A/N: Read and Review, please! Pretty, pretty, please!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

All the dreadful things that Hermione had felt on the train ride were soon forgotten once she saw the Hogwarts castle. Her school was her second home already, that's why she always felt at home in Hogwarts.

Together with her friends, they rode the carriage being pulled by thestrals (invisible horses that can only be seen by people who had witnessed death). Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts. The castle was still as majestic as ever with the charmed ceiling, moving staircases and talking portraits.

When they went inside, the ceiling showed a starry, velvety sky. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all sat at the Gryffindor table which was at the very end of the Hall.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, an old, wise man was looking at his beloved students. He then started to talk. "Welcome new students and welcome back to the old ones for another school-year," Professor Dumbeldore said. "I'm standing here right now for some reminders and announcements."

"First, I have to remind all of you again and again that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits to the students unless if you are accompanied by a teacher," the old Headmaster said, his eyes resting at the trio. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and smiled. She knew they were guilty of breaking that rule. "And Mr. Argus Filch, our school caretaker, is reminding all of you of the prohibited things here in Hogwarts. For the new list, please see it at the office of Mr. Filch. And lastly, rule-breaking students would be punished by the teachers or the new school Heads. By the way, the new Head Girl and Boy, please stay behind after this feast. Professor McGonagall would lead you to your new dormitory."

Hermione groaned. "Oh, why should he remind it?" she whispered at the other three.

"For the announcements, I have a few things to say," Professor Dumbledore continued. "As all of you know, there are new leaders of the Wizarding World, King Troy and Queen Helen Gardner."

He paused while the students discussed about this.

"Have you heard of this, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, I've read this article last summer."

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand and instantly, the Great Hall fell into complete silence. "There would be a Welcoming Ball on the 19th and I have invited the King and Queen to celebrate together with us."

Murmurings erupted again.

"I know," he said a little louder so that the noise would subside. "I know that this would be the first time that a Welcoming Ball will happen in Hogwarts. But, I am afraid that we will still follow the rules. Only 4th to 7th year students are allowed to attend this Ball."

There were numerous groans heard from the lower years.

"I understand your disappointment but we should follow the rules," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, I have nothing to say anymore and I know all of you are hungry because of the long journey so, tuck in!"

Food started to appear on every table and everyone started to eat happily.

"Your birthday's on the 19th, right Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and I would be 17 by that time, thank Merlin," Hermione said. She was then put into shock when she saw Ron not touching his food and staring at the Ravenclaw table. She knew he was staring at Luna. She followed his gaze and she was right, she saw Luna. The blonde girl has really changed. She now was gorgeous. Luna looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Hermione looking at her. So, she waved. Ron turned red and the brunette smiled.

'_He truly loves her,' _Hermione thought, her smile growing.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for your bad luck, Hermione," Harry said. "Now that you have to live wit that intolerable git."

"Oh, don't worry. He wouldn't dare hurt me, Harry. He would regret that he had even done that," Hermione consoled her friend. "And thanks for worrying."

"And remember, Hermione, do let him see that you shouldn't be messed with," Ginny said.

"Promise I would," Hermione said. "I think I should go now."

Hermione said goodbye to her friends and went toward the two, oak-wooden doors where she met Draco. The blonde just sneered at her and she in return rolled her eyes. They both waited for Professor McGonagall in separate ways. Draco was leaning on the left door while Hermione stood patiently at the right side.

When Draco knew that his impatience would swallow him already, Professor McGonagall arrived.

"I'm sorry for your waiting, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, but I have to fix a problem with Mr. Filch," Professor McGonagall reasoned. "Now, follow me."

The two followed Professor McGonagall until they reached a portrait of a Hungarian Horntail just beside the invisible door of the Room of Requirement.

The dragon breathed fire. "The password would be 'Pureblood'," it said.

Professor McGonagall looked surprised. Hermione had noticed it.

"What's the problem, Professor?" she asked.

But the old Professor ignored her. "Are you quite sure the password is 'Pureblood'? I mean, one of the Heads is not a Pureblood."

And realization dawned Hermione. _'I've heard about portraits that choose passwords that are related to the people who live in the room they are guarding. Just like the portrait in Gryffindor, the Fat Lady. Our password was always related with us like 'bravery' and 'courage',' _she mused.

"What in Merlin's name does she mean?" Draco asked. Apparently, he had not discovered the answer yet.

Hermione sighed at the slowness of the blonde. "Malfoy, don't you get it -"

"No, that's why I'm asking," he said sarcastically.

"The password of our dormitory should be related with both of us," Hermione said, choosing to ignore Draco's comment. "And I'm not a Pureblood that's why that password shouldn't be used. I'm a Muggle-born."

"Miss Granger is right, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, I have to consult this mistake to Professor Dumbledore. Meanwhile, just use this password after we fixed this problem. I should go now and I can't come in with you anymore. Mr. Filch still needs me. Before I go, Miss Granger, your room is at the right side while your room, Mr. Malfoy, is in the left. Goodnight." And she walked away.

"Pureblood," Draco said and went in immediately. He was awfully tired and wants to take a rest already.

Hermione glared at his back. _'Doesn't even know that there's such a thing as ladies first,' _she thought. Hermione then went inside. She looked at the room in awe. It was definitely a beautiful room with red and green wallpapers and a blazing, warm fireplace. But her awe grew once she saw the design of her own private room. There were red and gold wallpapers and a queen-sized bed colored in silky white with red bed curtains.

She also went to her own bathroom and admired the clean tiles. But what she loved the most was the enormous bathtub with many faucets. _'Oh, I can't wait to have a nice, long bath tomorrow. I'm going to wake up early,' _she thought then went out of her bathroom.

She then noticed sliding doors with curtains. She went closer and to her utmost delight, there was a terrace. Hermione opened the sliding door and closed her eyes when a cool breeze blew past her face. _'This is life,' _she thought. There was a small table and a small chair and an idea struck her. She went inside her room again and rummaged inside her trunk. She then pulled her leather-bound, red diary and she also got a quill and an ink bottle. She then went out again and sat on the chair. She dipped her quill in the ink bottle and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_My diary, I don't know if I should feel lucky or cursed. I have good news and bad news to you. I think I'll just tell you the bad news first before I tell you the good one._

_With this news, I really think I'm cursed by Merlin. My nightmares came true, my diary, Draco Malfoy was chosen as the new Head Boy. I want to ask Professor Dumbledore what had possessed him to choose that egotistical jerk. He has no right to be one, to be a leader. I'm starting to feel afraid that he might torment first year students and that there would only be one, single ruby left in our hourglass at the end of the school-year._

_Argh, when I'm thinking about this, my blood boils so now I'll move to the good news._

_I've seen my new room and these are the only words I could say: It is definitely gorgeous! There's a nice, big comfy bed, a big bathtub and many more. I can't wait to take a bath tomorrow. Oh, and what I love the most is the place where I am writing to you right now – in the terrace. It is beautiful here, my diary. You could see everything. The Forbidden Forest is beautiful when viewed on top. And I could see the Quidditch pitch from here too. The tallest hoop is almost as tall as where I am right now! I think this would avert my thoughts away from the dreadfulness of having to share one room with Malfoy for a whole school-year._

_I have another news. The King and Queen would come on the 19th, my birthday, for the Welcoming Ball. I'll tell this to Mother so she can send me a gorgeous dress for me to wear._

_Oh, and by the way, Ron's in love! And not with Lavender but with Luna Lovegood! It was such a revelation, actually. I didn't expect Ron to fall in love with Luna. But I'm still glad that Ron finally realized that Lavender's a big mouth. But poor Lavender. Ron broke everything with her. It's her fault anyway._

_Now, I'll stop here because my eyes are already complaining._

_Sincerely,_  
_Hermione_

Hermione closed her diary then went inside. She had put her diary in a secured place and changed in her night clothes. She then crawled to her bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	4. Royal Breaking News

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and never will be.**

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Royal Breaking News**

As what Hermione had planned yesterday, she woke up early to take a nice, long bath in her new, private bathroom. Immediately, she experimented with all the faucets until she chose the one that has the aroma of vanilla and another faucet with the aroma of almond. The brunette always loved the smell of vanilla and almond. She then dipped inside the warm water and sighed. She let the warm water soothe her body for an hour before getting out of the bathtub.

She wore her new and clean robes and fixed her hair.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was already 30 minutes before the start of classes. She immediately walked towards the Great Hall.

Once she was there, she expected the Hall to be quiet because of their laziness on the first day of classes. But to her shock, it was unnaturally noisy.

Curious, Hermione immediately went to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside her friends.

"What's the commotion all about?" she asked. "Everyone's surprisingly noisy."

"There's news about the Royal couple," Ron said. Apparently, his mood yesterday had greatly changed.

"About King Troy and Queen Helen?" Hermione asked. "They have news about them already?"

"Well, that's life, 'Mione. Famous people always are in the news," Harry said, talking about experience.

"Let me guess," Hermione said, disdain on her face. "Is it made by that Rita Skeeter woman?"

"You guessed right, Miss Head Girl," Ginny said, giving Hermione the new edition of the Daily Prophet. "Read it and you would understand what everyone's talking about."

Hermione looked at her friends curiously before reading the news article.

**Wanted: Lost Royal Daughter**

_King Troy Gardner and his lovely wife Queen Helen are the new leaders of the Wizarding World. And I, Rita Skeeter, had discovered something new. The King and Queen have a lost daughter but unfortunately, I do not know her name. I have gained knowledge that the royal couple had lost their child when she was just 2 years old and at present time, she's about 16-17 years old already. But where really is the royal Princess? Only Merlin could tell. Queen Helen had confessed… (Continued on p.15)_

"There is a lost Princess?" Hermione asked, feeling shocked.

"Yes, 'Mione and there is a rumor spreading that the lost Princess is studying here in Hogwarts," Ginny said. "And because of Skeeter's article, the Princess is already on her 6th or 7th year."

"Now, who could be the lost daughter?" Ron mused loudly. "Maybe the one who would be found is very lucky."

"No, more of like misfortunate," Hermione said. "You know, the Queen and King left her."

"No, 'Mione, don't judge the royal couple," Harry said. "There might be a very good reason why the Princess was separated from her parents."

In the teachers' table, Professor Dumbledore knew that his students wouldn't fall into silence if they haven't received a good explanation. So, he stood up and raised a hand to signal silence. "Now, my dear students, you have gained knowledge about the lost Princess and I think it is just right if I confessed some things I know about this issue."

Everyone looked at the old Headmaster with interest in their eyes.

"I have been acquainted with the royal couple ever since they were students her in Hogwarts and before they became leaders of the Wizarding World. I had known their daughter ever since she was born here in this world. I also knew that she was missing ever since. Now, if you have questions, feel free to ask," Professor Dumbledore said. Dean Thomas raised his hand and the old wizard addressed him.

"Professor, is it true that she studies here?" Dean asked.

"I believe you have heard of this rumor too," the wise man said gravely. Hermione thought that if Dumbledore wasn't that decent and wise, he might curse Rita Skeeter. "Yes, Mr. Thomas, there's a possibility that the Princess is currently studying here. There's a little possibility she is studying in Beauxbaton, in Durmstrang, and in Salem Academy. But we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Another student from Ravenclaw raised his hand and again, Professor Dumbledore addressed him.

"What was the reason why the Princess was missing?" he asked.

"A maid betrayed the royal couple," Professor Dumbledore said. "She ran away together with the Princess. It was now unknown to where she brought the Princess. Now, I'll entertain one more question before I let you all go for your first period."

Surprisingly, Neville raised his hand. Professor Dumbledore addressed him.

"Sir, I'm just curious if you already suspect a person to whom you think is the lost Princess," the Gryffindor asked.

Now that question interest everyone. Hermione too was interested to know the answer of the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was shocked at first, the brunette could notice. But she then was surprised when the blue eyes of the old man rested on her. Hermione was shocked. The Headmaster then averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Longbottom, but that is a private matter," Professor Dumbledore said. Numerous groans were heard from the crowd. "Now, please go to your first periods."

Everybody stood up and left the Great Hall until only Professor Dumbeldore and Professor McGonagall are left alone.

"Do you really think it's her, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, still shocked at what he had told her.

Professor Dumbledore looked serious. "I'm quite sure, Minerva. But like I said awhile ago, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. That is why would you call her parents and set an appointment with them? We really need to have answers to our questions, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head in agreement.

"Meanwhile, I'll send a mail to Mrs. Gardner, or rather, Queen Helen to see me as soon as possible," Professor Dumbledore said. "She needs to know about this."

"I really think you should, Albus," Professor McGonagall said. "That poor woman is suffering for the loss of her daughter for 17 years already."

* * *

**A/N: Review, please! I really appreciate if you give me good reviews.**


	5. Face to Face

**Chapter 5: Face to Face**

The news about the lost daughter of the King and Queen were still heard when Hermione was walking around. Actually, it annoys her and it was all because of Rita Skeeter for being so nosy and writing an article about the royal daughter.

Now, Hermione was strolling, looking for her friends. It was a hot, sunny day so she thought that maybe they were all in the Quidditch pitch, practicing Quidditch, as usual. It was already her 7th year in Hogwarts but she still can't have a smart answer to why many people, like her friends, like Quidditch so much. Well, maybe because she has a fear of flying that's why she didn't and still doesn't care so much about the sport.

Once she arrived at the pitch, she caught sight of Luna whose head was tilted upwards. The brunette followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at Ron with a dazed expression.

"Hey, Luna," Hermione said and was shocked when Luna snapped out of her daze and smiled at Hermione, embarrassed.

"Oh, hi, Hermione," Luna greeted. Now, she was paling.

"Is there something wrong?" the brunette asked. She expected Luna to deny and say she was all right but was surprised when she looked at her with a worried look.

"Hermione," Luna said, or more like croaked, "I'm so confused right now."

Sensing her anxiety, Hermione pulled Luna into a deserted corridor. She has a strong feeling that it was about the red-headed Ron Weasley.

And well, as usual, she's right.

"Oh, Hermione, I don't know what I'm feeling right now!" Luna exclaimed so loud. Hermione was thankful that they were the only students in that corridor. "Why is it that everyday I want to see him but every time he talks to me or smiles at me, I can't help but to blush and feel embarrassed?!"

"Who are you talking about, Luna?" Hermione asked even though she already knew the answer to her question.

"Ginny's brother! Ronald Weasley," Luna exclaimed. "I just don't know if I'm addicted or what."

Hermione can't help but to laugh at Luna's appearance right now. Her eyes were wide open and fear was evident on her pale face. "Luna, you're in love."

"Love?" You call this love? It's more of like addiction, infatuation, and obsession!" Luna protested.

Hermione smiled, recalling Harry's words while they were still riding the Hogwarts Express once she gained knowledge about Ron's feelings for the same girl she was talking to right now. "Luna, don't you get it? Being in love is like feeling addicted. All things you had just said awhile ago are symptoms of being in love. You know, it is like you want to see him everyday –"

"- just to complete your day," Luna finished. "Merlin, that's what I feel!"

Hermione smiled, glad that both students are feeling the same for each other. She was tempted to tell Luna that Ron feels the same way but part of herself chose not to because she likes to see how they would both make a way to be together.

"Merlin, I'm in love," Luna said, breathless. "Hermione, would you help me with Ron?"

"Of course, Luna," Hermione said, grinning. "With pleasure."

Luna hugged the brunette. "Thanks so much. You really are a true friend."

Hermione laughed. "Well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, could I tell it to Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"With Harry, no, but with Ginny, I think I would like it for her to know. This is a girl thing, anyway," Luna said.

"All right," Hermione said. Then she flashed a sly smile to Luna. "But do make it quick, Luna. There are more other girls that like Ron."

"What? Oh you!" Luna said, laughing.

* * *

Hermione was feeling happy right now. Knowing that two of her friends harbor special feelings for each other, Hermione can't help but to feel mirth. Because she was deep in thought, Hermione had bumped into someone.

"Ouch," she exclaimed. She looked at the person she had bumped into and saw a lady, about in her mid-30, looking at her in surprise. She was wearing a fancy dress and smells fragrant. At first, Hermione didn't recognize her until she remembered her picture in the Daily Prophet. Embarrassed and shocked, Hermione bowed and said in her most courteous manner, "I'm sorry, you're Highness. I wasn't looking at where I was going." And with that, she walked away.

Queen Helen Gardner looked at Hermione's retreating back curiously. Shrugging, she went towards the office of the Headmaster. _'What is it that Dumbledore would like to tell me?' _the Queen thought. _'He said it was something urgent and I should see him as soon as possible.' _

Finally, the Queen arrived at the gargoyle statue that guards Professor Dumbledore's office. She said the password and entered. She knocked at the oak door with a doorknocker shaped like a head of a griffin.

"Come in," says Dumbledore's faint voice.

The Queen entered and Dumbledore stood up to bow.

"You're Highness, I'm glad you came," he said. "Please, do sit down."

"Albus, why did you wish to see me?" Queen Helen asked.

"What do you want, you're Highness? Coffee or tea?" he asked, as if avoiding the question.

"Coffee, please," the Queen said, but she was still curious. "Now tell me, Albus, why did you ask me to see you as soon as possible?"

Dumbledore sighed, knowing that she's getting a little impatient already. "I have something to tell you. It's about your lost daughter."

There was a loud crash when the cup Queen Helen was holding slipped from her grip. She was taken aback and blinked several times. "Sorry, it just slipped. What was it you were saying?"

"I have some news about your lost daughter," Professor Dumbledore repeated.

"Have you… had you found her, Dumbledore? Tell me, where is she right now?" said the Queen, feeling hysterical.

"Calm down, you're Highness. I just think there's a possibility that she really is your daughter," Professor Dumbledore said.

But the Queen can't calm down right now. It's some news about her daughter, her lost daughter and she couldn't calm down.

"Can I see her now, Albus?" she pleaded, trying her best not to breakdown and cry in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"You can't right now. We still need to confirm to her parents or the people who adopted her if she really is your daughter," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh dear Merlin almighty!" the Queen exclaimed. "Could I just at least see her picture?"

Dumbledore nodded and got a picture inside his drawer and handed it to the Queen.

"Sweet Merlin," she whispered, tears rolling down her eyes already. She looked at Dumbledore who was looking at her with concern. "I've just bumped with my daughter."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ginny exclaimed. "What in Merlin's beard did you say, huh, Hermione?!"

"Luna loves Ron," Hermione said as Ginny and she were sitting on Hermione's terrace. She looked at Ginny with amazement because of her reaction.

"Luna… loves… Ron," she said slowly, as if she's a 3-year-old little girl who was just starting to understand things. "Oh Merlin! Luna loves Ron!"

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, do you want me to repeat it again?"

"Oh, shut up, Hermione," Ginny said, slowly standing up and walking out of Hermione's terrace. Hermione can still hear her talking aloud in disbelief.

"Could you keep it down?!" a very grumpy Draco appeared in his own terrace and glared at the brunette. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

Hermione raised both of her hands in defense. "All right, I'm sorry."

Draco glared again before going inside and shutting the doors (a little forcefully).

Hermione giggled and relaxed on her chair. She got her diary and spilled all the things that happened today to it.

_Dear Diary,_

_There are so many things that happened today. First of all, I feel annoyed. Everywhere I go, people still discuss about the lost daughter of the King and Queen and it's all thanks to Rita Skeeter. That woman's getting under my skin already._

_Another, just this afternoon, I bumped into the Queen! Oh yes, I bumped into Queen Helen. It was such an embarrassing moment. I was close to whimpering. Oh, I was such an idiot to daydream. Well, there's a good reason why I was daydreaming, actually, my diary. You won't believe this but Luna loves Ron too! Oh, it was such a shocking yet happy revelation. Ginny was so much dumbfounded and still can't believe this. Well, I hope they'll soon confess their feelings. But I know Ron too much. I'm sure he's a coward when he's dealing with love. Oh well, I'm still here to support them. I hope they'll know their feelings immediately._

_Love,  
__Hermione_


	6. Hermione's Parents' Confession

**Disclaimer: There is only one J.K. Rowling and even in my dreams, I can't be her. I never owned HP!**

**A/N: Okay, people, please bear with me, this is my first fanfic so don't criticize my work too much! I'm just starting. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hermione's Parents' Confession**

Hermione and Ginny's happiness were very obvious the very next day. That's why they received suspicious looks from Ginny's boyfriend and the person who is the reason of their happiness.

"Oh, we're just happy because you are here, brother!" Ginny said. Then, she caught sight of a mass of blonde hair. "Oh, hi Luna! Good morning!"

Luna looked at the source of the voice. She smiled and waved then started walking towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, that was rude, Ron!" Ginny scolded at Ron whose face resembled his hair. "Why didn't you say 'good morning' to Luna?" Ron turned into a deeper shade of red while Hermione laughed.

"Ginny, just leave your brother alone," Hermione said while piling pancakes on her dish.

"What in Merlin's name is happening here?!" Harry asked, feeling out-of-placed and irritated.

"My dear, Harry," Ginny said, kissing his cheek (Hermione giggled), "just be happy too."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes and started eating his breakfast.

Hermione winked at Ginny who winked back. It was such a happy morning.

* * *

Hermione's happiness lasted until dinnertime. And then, curiosity took over her happiness.

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said, cutting the noisiness of the Great Hall. "I need to speak with you. This is urgent. Kindly please proceed to my office right now."

Hermione looked at her friends curiously. "Did I do something wrong?"

The other three shrugged. Hermione shrugged too and stood up. She looked at the teachers' table and noticed that Professor Dumbledore was gone already. Walking, Hermione knew people were staring at her (and laughing, mostly from Slytherins). But Hermione ignored them and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Hermione asked, feeling curious when she arrived at the Headmaster's office and saw her mother crying while being held by her father who has a grave look on his face. She also saw the Queen, who, like her mother, was crying and being held by King Troy. "Mother, Father, why are you both here?"

The Queen cried harder upon seeing Hermione. She mumbled incoherent words to King Troy. Mrs. Granger broke away from Mr. Granger's hug and embraced Hermione.

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said. His usual happy demeanor was serious right now. "Do sit down."

Hermione did as what the Headmaster told her to do and sat down.

"Now, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, please tell her right now," Professor Dumbledore ordered gently.

"Oh my daughter," Mrs. Granger cried. "Please forgive us for lying to you. Don't be angry with us."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Mr. Granger said, resting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Don't be shocked but…," he paused, gulping, "you are… adopted."

Those words had hit Hermione's face like cold water. She opened and closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Then, she laughed, a humorless one.

"You're joking right?" Hermione asked nervously. All she received as an answer was the Queen's fresh new tears. _'Oh Merlin,' _Hermione thought as she looked at Dumbledore's serious face. _'Oh Merlin no!' _"No," Hermione whispered. "No," she said again, shaking her head vigorously. "No, this is not true, right? This isn't true at all!"

"All we said are true, Hermione," Mr. Granger said, trying his best not to look at his 'adopted' daughter's face.

Tears started to fall from the brunette's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked, now feeling defeated, knowing that it was pointless to argue. "Why?"

"Because we don't want you to be angry with us," Mrs. Granger sniffed. "We loved you like you are our own daughter already."

Hermione sobbed. "So, I'm the lost Princess?" she squeaked, now knowing the reason why the royal couple was there too. "I'm the lost daughter of the King and Queen?"

Queen Helen then hugged Hermione (shocking her). "I've prayed to Merlin every night, wishing that we would see you soon, my dear daughter."

Hermione cried louder. She buried her face on the Queen's shoulder. King Troy, not denying how happy he was now they had found their lost daughter, hugged the mother and daughter.

The Grangers looked at the whole family with grief. Now, they had lost their adopted child.

King Troy broke from the hug, and then looked at the Grangers. "My thankfulness to both of you is beyond words. I'm very thankful you took care of my daughter."

"But wait," Hermione said, wiping her tears. Queen Helen was still hugging her. "How did you truly confirm I'm the lost Princess?"

"Oh, it's because of this, my dear," the Queen said, holding a piece of handkerchief with the letters 'H.G.' sewn on the cloth. "I've given this to you since you were young and the meaning of these letters is obviously 'Hermione Gardner'. I name you after the daughter of Helen of Troy."

"And it was a coincidence," Mrs. Granger said, having calmed down from her hysterics. She was still sad because she knew her daughter would be taken away from her but she was happy the brunette had found her true parents. "Because I named you 'Hermione' too. I really was shocked when they told me the child that we adopted is really a Princess."

"Now, the problem is solved," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, you have found your heiress. Everything is settled now."

"Could you do me…us a favor Dumbledore?" Queen Helen asked.

"Anything, you're Highness," he said.

"Please, do not tell anyone about the finding of the lost Princess," the Queen said. "I want to reveal it on the 19th."

"Of course," Professor Dumbledore said. "And besides it would be a shock to everyone."

Hermione then hugged Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Hermione, don't be sorry," Mr. Granger said.

"And besides, we're the one who needs to tell you sorry fro keeping this secret from you," Mrs. Granger said. And then, she started crying again. "Oh, I've taken care of you for almost 17 years already."

The brunette hugged Mr. and Mrs. Granger tighter. "I've always wanted to say thank you to both of you. And now is the opportunity. I'm thankful I'd landed in your house. I won't forget the love you game me."

Mrs. Granger gave a wet laugh while Mr. Granger made a small smile. She then looked at King Troy and Queen Helen.

"Could I tell my best friends about this?" she asked.

"You can if they are trustworthy ones," King Troy said.

"Don't worry, I assure you they could be trusted," the wise man told them.

"Then you could tell them," Queen Helen said.

* * *

Hermione then thankfully saw her best friends in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess while Ginny was reading a magazine. They raised their heads up once they heard the portrait hole opening.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "What brought you here in the middle of the night?"

"Did Malfoy do something to you?" Ron asked, grumbling when Harry's rook smashed his queen.

"Oh, he didn't do anything to me," Hermione said, sitting beside Ginny. She nervously twiddled her thumbs together. She doesn't know how to say it to them. "Umm… guys, I have something to tell you."

"Shoot," they said in unison.

Hermione gulped. "I'm…," she paused then breathed deeply. "I'm a Princess. I'm the lost daughter of the King and the Queen."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I revealed Hermione's identity too early but there are still many chapters after this! Don't worry! Now, Review!**


	7. A Big, Burning Rumor

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the only one who wrote the HP series! I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Chappie 7 is here. Like I said before, this is my first fanfic so don't criticize too much. And I appreciate that you appreciate (lol) I update almost everyday. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Big, Burning Rumor**

That night, Hermione's best friends rushed to the Headmaster's office to confirm if what Hermione had told them was true. Professor Dumbledore explained to them and finally they accepted that their best friend, _their _Hermione, was a Pureblood, but not just a Pureblood but the Princess of the Wizarding World.

The next day, they all met at the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Guys, you know what? I had a weird dream last night," Ron said. Satisfied that all three of them were looking at him attentively, he continued, "I had dreamt that Hermione confessed something. That she was not a Muggle-born after all but a Pureblood. In fact she was the lost Princess of the Wizarding World! The lost daughter of the King and Queen! It was really absurd, that dream of mine."

Ron expected them to laugh at his weird dream but all he saw were looks of disbelief. "What? Isn't it funny?"

"You're unbelievable, Ron, don't you know that?" Ginny said, shaking her head in disbelief. "You really are so thick."

"What do you mean?" the Weasley brother asked, bewildered.

"All wasn't a dream yesterday, don't you get it?" Harry said, mirroring his girlfriend's face.

"Don't get what?"

Hermione let go a frustrated sigh. "Ron, it is true! I'm the lost Princess of this World!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "You mean -?"

"Yes, Ron, I'm a Princess," Hermione explained. "Professor Dumbledore already explained it to the three of you how that happened. And please, because of my mother's request, the _Queen's _request, she wouldn't want the Wizarding World to know about me 'til the 19th. And besides, she knew it would be shocking."

"And it really is," Ginny said. The other two nodded their head in agreement.

"Oh, blimey, 'Mione," Ron said breathlessly. "That's why you have good table manners."

The three laughed. "It's only because the people who adopted me taught me how to have one," Hermione said.

"Mother does too, right Ginny? Only I don't do them," Ron said, receiving laughter from his friends.

"Come on then. I'm hungry already," Harry said. The other three nodded and they all went the Great Hall. Once they arrived at the Hall, they were welcomed by a noisy place. But once they saw the four students who had just entered the Hall, they fell into instant silence and stared in disbelief. Hermione had a strong feeling that everybody's eyes were on _her _only.

"What's going on?" she asked. The other three shrugged and went towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione still looked around with a curious look on her face.

"Is it true?" Dean Thomas asked. "Huh, Hermione?"

"What is true?" the Head Girl asked.

"Oh, Hermione," Seamus Finnigan said. "It's a joke, isn't it?"

"For crying out loud! What are you talking about?" she asked in a whisper, getting frustrated every minute.

"You're not the Princess, are you?" Neville asked.

Hermione paled. She glanced at her friends and all have the same expressions which was surprise.

"Where did you get that?" the brunette asked.

"Parvati told us," Seamus said. "She told us that you're the lost Princess."

"Figures," she whispered inaudibly. Parvati Patil was the best friend of Lavender Brown and she too has a big mouth.

And then Parvati came into the scene.

"Oh, Hermione, I accidentally heard you and your friends talking about your… umm… true identity. I'm sorry," she said without any hint of remorse.

"Accidentally," she asked, trying her best to calm down. Parvati nodded her head. "Yes, accidentally," she repeated. _'Yeah right,' _the brunette mused. She clenched her fist so that her knuckles turned white.

"So tell me, Hermione," Parvati said, playing with a strand of her hair. "Did what I really hear last night was the truth? Come on, Hermione, I promise I won't tell it to someone."

'_Promise?' _she mused, scoffing inside. Hermione gave her a smile and noticed a bubble of excitement in Parvati. Then she glared while her smile disappeared. She wanted to spat in front of her face how her mouth was so big. But she chose not, not wanting to create a commotion.

"Hey, Granger!" Pansy called from the Slytherin table. She was sitting beside Draco who was taking the rumor in disbelief. "Did the Queen hug you already?" then she laughed. A number of students laughed at Pansy's comment (including the blond).

'_Actually, she already did it yesterday,' _she thought, wanting to shout it. Instead, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, Parkinson!" Ron shouted, standing up abruptly. "Well, for your information, Hermione -!"

"Ron, no!" Hermione whispered furiously, stopping Ron from finishing his sentence. She looked around first. Going near Ron so that no one would eavesdrop (many really want to), she whispered. "Remember what I had told you this morning. No one should know about my true identity yet. Mother wants to expose me on the 19th, on my birthday. So please, just keep this secret to yourself, Ronald."

Ron nodded and closed his mouth. Hermione smiled, but then frowned when she heard laughter from the Slytherin table. She sighed. _'It is better for them to think that I am lying than realize I am not lying at all. Anyway, I don't blame them. The real truth is really absurd if I think about it,' _she mused. Hermione looked at her friends and told them through her eyes if they want to come with her and get out of the Great Hall. They nodded (well, Ron just nodded his head without understanding what the brunette had really meant).

Hermione smiled then stood up. They stood up too (Ron just followed again). Eyes were following them, mostly staring at the Head Girl. Once they were out of the Great Hall, Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Merlin, it's like hell inside," Harry said.

Ginny made a small smile. "I'm sorry, 'Mione, you have to go through this mess."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, don't be silly, Ginny. This isn't a mess. It's more of like a challenge. My first challenge as being a Princess."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written anything to you yesterday but there were so many things that happen to me already._

_Okay, my diary, I will tell you a secret that I trusted Harry, Ginny, and Ron to keep – I'm the Princess of the Wizarding World, the lost daughter of King Troy and Queen Helen. If you are real, I know what your reaction would be, judging from the reactions I received from the three. Well, I was shocked too. To think that I had thought all along for six years that I'm just an ordinary Muggle-born and one of the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend, but now, on my 7th year in Hogwarts, I suddenly knew the truth that I'm a Pureblood Princess after all. _

_Anyway, I have some news for you today._

_If you are really a living thing today and not an inanimate object, what would your reaction be if you heard some news (rumor rather) from a so-called Parvati Patil that Hermione Granger is the lost Princess of the Wizarding World? I guess you would think it is quite funny, quite absurd. Well, if you would protest (Merlin, my imagination's so wide), then I'm sorry because I only based it from the reactions of the students here (actually, mostly on the Slytherins' reactions). That Parvati Patil! I was so happy when I heard that Lavender Brown won't go to school anymore (am I that evil?) but then, there was still a girl who is such an eavesdropper and I think she could already hear ants communicating for having a sharp hearing!_

_Gosh, this entire dilemma. Well, I'm still starting to learn how to really be a true Princess. Well, I did watch and read about Princesses in stories so I have a small idea how a true Princess acts. What I'm really bothered right now is the upcoming Welcoming Ball. Sweet Merlin, I forgot that it will be next week and today is already Thursday, September 11! Oh, I'm bothered to how my parents would introduce me to Hogwarts as Princess Hermione Gardner._

_With all the things I have told you, I bet that you really just want to be an ordinary diary than a teenager who has so many surprises and problems in her life._

_Sincerely, _  
_Hermione_

_P.S. _  
_Should I already write 'Princess' on my signature?_

A tired Hermione closed her diary and stretched her tired arms. She looked above the sky, towards the peaceful full moon. _'Hope I have a peaceful life too,' _Hermione mused, wishfully thinking.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter has ended and more chapters to go! Review please. Reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Secret Admiration

**Disclaimer: I can never be J.K. Rowling because she's only one, not two (lol!)**

**A/N: I'm back though I just updated hours ago! Here's another chappie. Quite my fave chappie. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Secret Admiration**

The rumor that Hogwarts had heard yesterday was still burning the very next day. Hermione was annoyed and her friends didn't know how to comfort the brunette. Hermione became more annoyed when Snape's commented about this particular 'rumor' while they were having a Potions class with the Slytherins.

Professor Snape had asked a question in his class and as usual, Hermione's hand was only seen in the air. Having no choice, he addressed the brunette and as usual, she was correct.

Professor Snape sneered. "Well, how do you like being rumored as the Princess, Miss Granger?" he asked. "It isn't funny to talk about things that are a serious matter. Or do you just like the attention? Is it that Mr. Potter here had greatly influenced you, Miss Granger, to think of a _clever _rumor to spread around the school? The Golden Trio, as what they say, is starting to have inflated heads that you suffocate me already. I'm disgusted on how you use the royal couple and their lost daughter, which I greatly respect, to attract attention." All these Professor Snape said because he was just annoyed that Hermione had again answered his question correctly.

The Slytherins laughed at what their Head of House said while the Gryffindors looked insulted. But Hermione was furious.

She breathed deeply then said, "Well, I'm surprised, Professor Snape, that you believe such ridiculous rumors. I always think you would ignore a rumor that was spread by a silly girl."

Now, it was Professor Snape's turn to look furious. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Slytherins laughed again while Hermione stared coldly at the Professor. She sat down beside her friends again and said nothing at all until dismissal time.

* * *

"Granger's unbelievable," Draco whispered to Blaise. They were in the library, researching for a Herbology project. Hermione was apparently there too.

"Why do you say so?" Blaise asked, staring at the brunette. He was unconsciously playing with his quill.

"For spreading such rumor," the blonde answered.

Blaise looked astonished. "Draco, of all people, I thought that you wouldn't believe such ridiculous rumor. As what Granger said on Potions this morning, it is just spread by a silly girl," he said.

"Her?"

"No, of course not. It was the Patil girl who spread that rumor, the best friend of Brown. I overheard Longbottom telling it to Granger," he said, unconsciously scratching his chin with the quill. "Well, you can't deny that she was too clever to spread such rumor."

Draco seemed he would retort something back but chose not to, thinking what Blaise had said was true.

"But what I'm wondering was how Patil thought of a rumor like that," Blaise said.

"Yeah, that's why I think she was insulted by Granger," Draco said, watching as Hermione sighed and placed her quill on the table while she stretched. "And I'm noticing that some Gryffindors are angry with Granger already."

"Yeah, I already noticed it too," Blaise said, nodding. They watched as Hermione cursed and stood up upon looking at the time on her watch. She passed the table where Draco and Blaise were seated without noticing them seated there at all. Blaise stared at the library door where Hermione was awhile ago with a dreamy smile on his face. Draco had noticed it.

"What's with that smile?" he asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Blaise asked, sighing dreamily.

"Haven't noticed what?" Draco asked, confused.

Blaise placed his chin on top of his had. "Granger's pretty."

Draco snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right, and I would say You-Know-Who's holy."

"I'm not kidding here," Blaise protested, frowning. "Yes, she might still have a bushy hair but not as bushy as before. It's more of umm… curly. And her eyes, didn't you notice? The way it sparkles when she is happy and the way it blazes when she's being insulted, mostly by us. And the way her nose contorts into disgust when Weasley's having no manners while eating. And her lips, her pink lips. The way it lifts up when she is happy. The way it shapes into a straight line when she's being teased. And, I thought you would notice this, Draco, of all people, the way her lips form into a smirk when she made someone speechless. No one had ever smirked perfectly here in school than you, Draco. Then I saw Granger smirk. I sometimes think that she's part of your family, even though it's ridiculous."

Draco stared at his best friend, dumbfounded. "What the -?" he asked. "Did you drink a love potion, Blaise? Because you aren't acting like your true self."

"I haven't drunk a love potion, mate, but I'm certainly acting like I'm not my true self and it's all because of Hermione Granger," Blaise said, nodding his head.

"Blaise, what the hell? What's gotten into you?" Draco asked, looking at his best friend incredulously.

"Draco, are you just blind or what?" Blaise asked. "Can't you see that many boys are practically drooling over her?"

"And you're one of them," the blonde said, disgusted.

"Of course not but I'm one of the people who admires her," Blaise said. "She's not like any other girl who is so conscious of their appearance, which always admires herself and always looks at the mirror. I sometimes imagine if mirrors could talk, not the magical ones, they'd tell them to shut up. It's annoying to be with someone who always asks you about her appearance. You would probably admit that Pansy's annoying because all she asked you everyday is if she's breathtakingly beautiful."

Draco nodded absentmindedly.

"But Granger's different," the dark-haired boy continued. "Her features are just balanced. Not so pretty but not so ugly too. And that's why she's different from other girls here in Hogwarts. She has a natural beauty and she doesn't care about her looks but she is still beautiful. Granger might be, as what you say, ugly before but now, she's more matured, more beautiful."

Draco gagged. It was disgusting to know that his best friend, Blaise Zabini, a respected Slytherin student, was having some secret admiration for none other than Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess and part of the Golden Trio, who has a rumor about her that she's the lost Princess. It was too much for the Head Boy to handle.

The blond then looked at his watch, it was already dinnertime. "Come on, Blaise," he said, "it's already dinner. I think all you had just said are symptoms that you are already hungry."

Blaise sighed. "How many times - "

"No, don't say anything," Draco said, massaging his forehead. "You're giving me a headache."

The dark-haired young man sighed again. And then, they both went to the Great Hall.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Again, they're still talking about the rumor. It's already getting under my skin and I'm trying hard to restrain myself from shouting to all of them that I am indeed the true Princess of the Wizarding World. But I still have to keep my promise to Mother and Father._

_So many people are insulting me already about this rumor. I'm not daft to see that some Gryffindors are already getting irritated at my mere presence. Even Parvati Patil was ignoring me and huffing whenever I pass her. Well, I don't care at all._

_Now, I have to tell the truth to another friend of mine – Luna. I really can't help but to tell her. Well actually, Ron forced me to tell her too, so I did. I told Ginny about it in the library and she giggled for almost half an hour!_

_And you know what? Awhile ago in Potions class, Snape deducted twenty points from Gryffindor (which he always does, mind you) because of that stupid rumor. Thanks to Parvati Patil. _

_Annoyed, _  
_Hermione_

Hermione closed her diary and sighed.

"Now, look at what we have here. The rumored Princess of the Wizarding World," Draco teased from his terrace.

The brunette looked at the blonde with a tired expression on her face. If Hermione wasn't feeling tired, she would give Draco a death glare. "I have not time for your insults Malfoy, I'm tired," she said while standing. She held her diary then went inside her room while yawning.

Once she was gone, Draco continued to look at the Head Girl's terrace. _'What's so pretty about Granger?' _he asked himself. And he just sat there, thinking about what Blaise had told him in the library in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter. Review please.**


	9. Princessnapping

**Disclaimer: I ****lie**** so much. I am J.K. Rowling. You know what I mean. :p To make it simpler, I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Chappie 9, here it is! Enjoy. :p And by the way, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are meant to be together, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Princess-napping**

The next following days were still the same. Wherever the brunette went, she's being talked about. Now, Hermione doesn't care so much about it. All she wished now was to see her beloved parents just for a day. And that faithful day came.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were having Transfiguration class with the Slytherins (again). While Professor McGonagall was lecturing them about transfiguring big, inanimate objects to small creatures, a house-elf apparated (yes, house-elves shave the ability to apparate inside Hogwarts) from nowhere and whispered something to the Deputy Headmistress. The house-elf disapparated and Professor McGonagall looked around.

"I would like to talk to Miss Granger," she said. Hermione stood up and walked towards her teacher, ignoring the snickers of the Slytherin students, death glares of some Gryffindors (thinking she did something wrong again), and the questioning looks from her friends.

Once she and Professor McGonagall were outside the classroom, the Professor looked around first then said in a hushed voice, "You're Highness (Hermione felt uncomfortable), I had received an order from Professor Dumbledore that you should go straight to his office. A surprise is waiting for you there."

Hermione looked curious._ 'What could it be?' _she asked herself. "Thank you, Professor," she said. The teacher nodded her head.

The Head Girl then went to the Headmaster's office.

Once she arrived there, she was welcomed by Queen Helen's hug. Hermione was really surprised that she stared at the Queen. "What are you doing here, Mother?" she asked, smiling.

Queen Helen positively looked thrilled. "You called me 'Mother'!" she exclaimed.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course," she said, smiling widely. "Now again, _Mother_, why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm here, my dear, to take you to the castle for a week in preparation for your exposure on the 19th. And of course, for you to see your new home," the Queen answered. "Albus here already agreed, am I right, Headmaster?"

"Oh, yes, you're Highness," the wise wizard said. "Princess Hermione (the brunette felt awkward again), you are going to be excused for a week. You are excused in attending your classes, doing your assignments and projects. I already informed all of the teachers and of course, only Professor McGonagall knows the reason."

Hermione smiled. _'I'm finally going to have a break,' _she thought. _'I'm finally going away from this rowdy school just for a week.' _"By the way, Mother," the brunette said, "where's Father?"

"Well, you know, my dear, your father's growing old already so he chose to stay at the castle," Queen Helen said. "Now let us go already. I promised Troy that we would be back as soon as possible."

"Okay, but first I have to pack my things."

"No need," Queen Helen said, stopping the brunette. "Many spare clothes are waiting for you in the castle."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I need to get something then."

"Then, make it quick, my dear," Queen Helen said.

Hermione smiled then rushed up to the Heads' Dormitory to get her diary.

* * *

"Now, welcome to your new home, Hermione dear," Queen Helen said after apparating to an extremely large castle.

Hermione stared at the castle with awe. _'Oh, Sweet Merlin, I'm going to live here?' _Hermione asked herself. _'I bet it is way bigger than Malfoy's Manor."_

"Come on, your father is waiting inside," the Queen said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

Mother and daughter went inside. They were greeted by King Troy himself.

"Oh, my dear Hermione," he said, hugging the brunette. "Welcome home."

Hermione grinned and looked around the house. The entrance hall, she supposed, looked beautiful with a red carpet on the floor, a beautiful and big chandelier hanging on the high ceiling, enormous windows and many things more. All in all, the room was breathtaking.

"Now, I suppose you are already tired, my dear," Queen Helen said. "Mindy! Come here immediately!"

And then a faint pop was heard. A small house-elf appeared. Hermione thought the house-elf resembled Dobby (a house-elf friend and apparently, the ex-house-elf of the Malfoy family) but she quickly recognized it was a girl because of her long eyelashes.

"What does Mistress what from Mindy?" the house-elf asked.

"My dear daughter," the Queen said, "she is Mindy, your personal house-elf from now on. Just call her name and she would appear no matter where you are."

Hermione nodded. _'A personal house-elf?' _she asked herself in disbelief. _'No way!'_

"Mindy," the Queen said, now directing it to the house-elf, "bring Princess Hermione to her room right now."

The house-elf bowed for her understanding.

"Now, my dear, there's a wardrobe in your room. Inside the wardrobe are dresses. Choose something for you to wear. We will just call you for dinner," King Troy said.

Hermione nodded.

"Follow Mindy, young Mistress," the house-elf squeaked.

Hermione did as what Mindy said and followed her as she climbed the stairs.

While they were walking in silence, they passed numerous portraits that whispered and looked at the brunette curiously. Then one portrait by the name of Arthur Gardner, suddenly asked, "Excuse me, young miss, but who are you?"

Hermione was shocked. _'They haven't told them about me yet,' _she thought. "Stop Mindy," she ordered gently and the house-elf followed. The brunette then looked at the portrait of the old man and bowed, "Sir, my name is Hermione, Hermione Gardner."

She then heard gasps not only from the portrait of Arthur Gardner but also from the other portraits.

"Dear Merlin Almighty!" Arthur exclaimed. "You're my… you're my lost granddaughter!"

Hermione only smiled for her answer.

"Oh, welcome, my dear granddaughter! Welcome to the Gardner's castle!" the grandfather of Hermione said.

The brunette bowed again and they (she and Mindy) continued to walk towards Hermione's new bedroom.

Once they arrived, Hermione felt like fainting. Her room was more beautiful than her room in Hogwarts.

"Mindy will leave young Mistress now," Mindy said. "If young Mistress needs Mindy, just call her name," and with a faint pop, Mindy disappeared.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!" Hermione shrieked softly. In her room, there was a white bed with red bed curtains (bigger than her bed in the Heads' Dormitory). There was a red carpet on the floor, a terrace too, a big vanity mirror with beauty products, a big wardrobe, an oak-wooden desk with an oak-wooden chair, and to her utmost delight, a big bookshelf that reaches up to the high ceiling which contains hundreds of books. _'This is a dream come true.'_

She went towards her new wardrobe and opened it. Hermione was dumbfounded when she saw a number of beautiful dresses. Remembering her father's order, she chose a simple, light blue dress and changed into it.

* * *

"Hermione hasn't come back ever since Transfiguration," a frantic Harry said while looking at his watch. "And it's almost dinner already!"

"Where in Merlin's name is she?" Ron asked out loud.

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed. "What if… what if…"

"What if what?" Harry asked.

"What if 'Mione's Princess-napped?" Ginny said panicky. "Merlin, what if someone already knew that Hermione's a Princess and she was Princess-napped?"

* * *

"Young Mistress, dinner is ready," Mindy said, popping suddenly out of nowhere.

Hermione, jumping slightly because of surprise, looked at the house-elf. "Thank you, Mindy. I'm going down in just a minute."

Mindy bowed then apparated. Closing the drawer she was examining, Hermione stood up and walked down the stairs. That's when she remembered that she doesn't know where the dining room was. But following the aroma of food (Hermione's starving already), she arrived at the dining room. Lo and behold, there was a long table, as in _long _table, filled with many foods. She saw some food she hadn't eaten before like caviar and all that expensive foods. At the high ceiling, there was an illuminated chandelier hanging. She tried to find her parents until she saw both of them sitting opposite at the ends of the table. At one end was her mother and at the other was her father.

"My dear, you look gorgeous!" King Troy exclaimed.

Hermione blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

The brunette doesn't know where she would sit and that's when an idea formed in her mind. Approaching her mother, Hermione pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" the Queen asked, curious.

"Mother, I don't know where I would sit down. And besides, we are a family and we should sit and eat together," Hermione reasoned.

The King and the Queen laughed together. When both of them were seated beside King Troy, they started eating.

"Now, my dear Hermione," Queen Helene said, "you very well know that this Saturday is already the Welcoming Ball and of course, your 17th birthday. So I made many appointments with different kinds of witches and wizards in the field of fashion."

Hermione coughed. She drank pumpkin juice. "What?' she asked after the coughing sensation was gone.

"We need to give you a new appearance, my Princess," King Troy said. "We want you to be more beautiful when you are going to be exposed on Saturday."

"Of course, we would give your face and hair a new look," Queen Helen said. "Have you heard of braces in the teeth, my dear? It's a Muggle thing so I presume you know about this."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You want me to have braces?!" she exclaimed, forming a conclusion.

"We have set an appointment with the Grangers," the Queen said. "And don't worry, you'll only wear that for two months. We don't like to use magic with your teeth, it is too risky."

"And your eyes," King Troy said. "We know that your eyes are starting to get blurred, my dear. What do you call that? Astig-something?"

"Astigmatism," Hermione said, horrified. "I'm going to wear glasses too? Oh no!"

"Oh yes," the royal couple said in unison.

"And tomorrow, we will start all these things," the Queen said. "We need to put braces on your teeth first before anything else."

"And of course, you'll see the people who adopted you," King Troy said.

Hermione nodded. _'Oh my god!' _

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm already here in my new home, in the Gardner's castle. This place is enormous, I tell you, bigger than Hogwarts itself! And more beautiful. Everywhere I go, I see so many beautiful and expensive things._

_But I have to tell you something more. My parents said that they would give me a total make-over. Well I wasn't surprised. I expected one when I became a Princess (all right, I wished it. Badly). But I didn't expect to have braces attached to my teeth or wear eyeglasses because I have astigmatism. I don't want to wear braces because I know it would look hideous (I only think, I'm not that sure) because that's what I see from shows. I would only wear it for two months so I quite trust my parents. I rather have braces than ugly teeth. But I prefer using magic even though they prefer the contrary._

_Well, about the glasses, that's not a problem (but I still don't want to wear them). I only have astigmatism (my father says astig-something, mind you) so it means I can only wear it when I'm reading. Wait, I just remembered. I'm always reading! Now, Ron would be different because like Harry, I would wear glasses too._

_Merlin, I think those two things would ruin my total make-over. What's the use to have a new look when you have to wear braces and glasses?_

_Anyway, I miss my friends. I wonder if they know I'm out of Hogwarts for a week. Oh, I hope those three won't go ballistic and I hope they have some common sense to ask Professor Dumbledore. I am perfectly sure that Professor Dumbledore would tell them the reason because he knows that the only people that know I'm a Princess are Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Wait, and Luna too._

_Changing,_  
_Hermione_

_P.S._  
_Have I already told you that I would already have braces tomorrow?_

* * *

**A/N: End of chappie 9. More to go… review please. **


	10. Having a New Look

**Disclaimer: Never owned the Harry Potter series, never J.K. Rowling and never will be**

**A/N: Yes, I'm back! I've updated again! Sorry cause I just came back to hell (aka school) after a long vacation. So, here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Having a New Look**

"She hasn't come back," Ginny said, paling and while wringing her wrist nervously. "Oh, we have to tell Dumbledore. We have to tell him."

It was already a Monday but the Head Girl was still missing. And it wasn't a joke anymore so following Ginny's idea, the three went to the Headmaster's office.

Once Professor Dumbledore heard about Hermione's friends' worries, he couldn't help but to chuckle. The three stared at the old man, thinking he was off his rocker when he only laughed at the loss of one of his students.

"This isn't a joke," Ron said, having the courage to tell it to the old Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore calmed down. "I apologize for my forgetfulness. I am sorry for I have forgotten to tell you that Princess Hermione was sent to her house in the castle by Queen Helen's request and would be back at the 19th at the Welcoming Ball."

And there was silence. The three students only stared at Dumbledore and Ginny suddenly had burst into tears while Harry hugged her for comfort. The reason why Ginny dissolved into tears was because she was so relieved that Hermione wasn't kidnapped or as what she says 'Princess-napped'.

Now, Professor Dumbledore looked troubled. "Miss Weasley, are you quite all right?'

Ginny then made a wet laugh. "I'm fine, Professor, I'm fine. I'm just… just relieved to hear Hermione's all right. I'm sorry for crying."

Harry chuckled while Ron and Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, I'm going to warn you three before the Princess' exposure," Professor Dumbledore said with a serious look on his face. "Miss Granger, Miss Gardner rather, would become quite famous and so, she needs some protection. I'm very well sure that you know the feeling of being famous."

Harry gave a weak smile, knowing that what Dumbledore had said was true.

"So, be ready."

* * *

Hermione stared at the blaring light of her adopted parent's dentist room. It was already the time for her to have some braces.

"Now, Hermione, this wouldn't be painful," Mr. Granger reassured her while cleaning a sharp object.

Hermione paled and gulped. _'Help me, Merlin.'_

"My dear daughter, just relax," Queen Helen said, holding Hermione's right hand. She felt it was cold and clammy.

Hermione nodded numbly and paled once more.

"Open your mouth now," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Hermione, open your mouth," Mrs. Granger said.

Defeated, the brunette opened her mouth.

"Wider," Mrs. Granger instructed.

She opened her mouth so wide that the corners of her mouth started to become painful. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold metal inside her mouth.

* * *

After hours…

"I told you it won't be painful," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione wanted to talk but she can't. _'Only because it was very painful.'_

Hermione looked at the mirror and showed her teeth (it was painful just to do that). She examined her new braces (colored purple, her choice) and thought it wasn't bad at all.

"Well, it isn't bad at all, my dear daughter," King Troy said, voicing out Hermione's thoughts.

"Now that you have your braces, you now need to see your new glasses," Queen Helen said. "Where is her new spectacles, by the way, Mrs. Granger?"

"Wait, I'll get it," she said then went out of the dentist's office. When she arrived, she was holding rectangular-shaped glasses which was colored red with some color black visible.

Hermione got hold of the glasses then looked at the mirror again. She wore the glasses and like her braces, it wasn't bad at all. _'Only, I still look like a nerd.'_

"Thank you, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger for your help," King Troy said.

* * *

The next day…

"Now, Hermione, we would teach you how to have some poise," the Queen said. "Having poise is very important when you have a royal blood. It gives you some elegance and an air of respect. People might think a person with poise is a person who is arrogant -"

" – which isn't true," the King piped in.

"So now, sit down here," she said, pointing at a three-legged stool.

Obediently, Hermione sat down.

The Queen then tapped the brunette's back with her wand. "Now, back straight and don't slouch." She got a thick book and placed it on top of Hermione's head. "You'll be in that position for 2 hours."

And two hours, Hermione was in that position. Every time she slouches, the Queen would tap her back with her wand and she would have to straighten her back again. She was looking at her father, asking for help through her eyes but she only receives a shake of his head. She can't help but notice that the corners of her father's mouth were lifted up slightly.

At dinnertime, Hermione now was taught about table manners. She didn't have any difficulty in doing all the manners because as what Ron had commented, she already has manners ever since.

And now, the following days, Hermione had a make-over. They cleaned her face, removing pimples, black heads and white heads. They removed unwanted hairs at all the parts of her body. They shaved some excessive hairs on her eyebrows, thinning it. And lastly, they dealt with the most difficult part (Hermione believes) of her body, her long, bushy, brown hair.

"I'm warning you, my hair is stubborn," Hermione said, watching carefully as the hair stylist (a witch) brandished her wand and pointed it at the bushy hair.

"Well, that's nonsense," the witch said. Apparently, they stuck with the plan. The witch doesn't know that the one that she was fixing was none other than the lost Princess of the Wizarding World. The witch waved her wand and Hermione just stared at the mirror, dumbfounded. She can only think of one thing to describe her hair – she looked like a peacock.

"So, what do you think, Miss?" the witch asked the brunette with a smug smile.

Not wanting to offend her, she said politely, "Err… can you please just straighten my hair? I appreciate your effort for doing this with my hair but I appreciate it more if you just straighten it."

The witch smiled and didn't look like she was offended at all. "Of course, Miss, if you want too." And with a wave of her wand, Hermione's hair straightened. The brunette couldn't help but smile. After so many years of misery and sacrifices, she finally got rid of her bushy brown hair.

"I have another idea, Miss," the witch said, looking at the brunette's hair thoughtfully. "It would be better if there are some curls at the end. You know, it would be dull if you only have a straight hair."

Hermione thought of this idea and decided it wasn't bad at all. "Okay, if you think it wouldn't be dull."

The witch waved her wand and instantly, curls started to appear at the end of Hermione's hair. "There! You look gorgeous, Miss!"

Hermione smiled and thanked her. Once the witch was gone, Hermione called for her personal house-elf. "Mindy, come here."

A faint pop was heard and Mindy appeared. She bowed at the sight of Hermione. "Young Mistress called for Mindy. What does young Mistress want from Mindy?" she asked the Princess.

"Mindy, can you please call Mother and Father now?" Hermione asked.

The house-elf nodded and bowed before disapparating.

After minutes, she heard pops again and there appeared King Troy and Queen Helen. At the sight of their daughter, King Troy smiled appreciatively while Queen Helen hugged the brunette.

"Oh my dear daughter, you are so beautiful," Queen Helen praised. "I know for sure that you would shine among all the witches tomorrow."

'_Tomorrow?' _she asked herself. _'The ball would start tomorrow already?'_

"Now, take a rest, Hermione dear," King Troy said. "We will go there at about 6:00 p.m."

And with that, they apparated back to the castle.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Time seems to move fast because tomorrow is already the Welcoming Ball. Why is it that tomorrow, I should already be exposed to Hogwarts as the Princess? If only I have my time-turner with me now. I could delay tomorrow whenever I want to._

_Anyway, the Welcoming Ball gave me advantages. As I told you, I would already have braces and glasses and I did. Maybe I was just overreacting when I wrote to you that I don't want to wear them because now, I think they weren't bad at all._

_And to my utmost delight, I got rid of my bushy brown hair! No one would dare tease me with my hair anymore because, as what Mother had said, I look gorgeous right now. I might be having an inflated head right now but I really think my mother's right._

_Anyway, I have to stop here now. My parents would get angry with me if I am not yet sleeping. Goodnight._

_Already changed,_  
_Hermione_

The brunette looked at her left, expecting to see the terrace of Draco Malfoy. But it wasn't there. Remembering that she was in her castle and not in Hogwarts, she shook her head. And then, a thought struck her and she can't help but to write it in her diary.

_P.S._  
_What would be Malfoy's reaction if he knew I was Princess? Would he continue to tease me or not? _

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Next chapter would be the ball already! Review please :p**


	11. Surprises in the Ball

**Chapter 11: Surprises in the Ball**

The Welcoming Ball was already tonight and now, years four to seven gather outside the oak-wooden door. The sky was dark and gloomy, warning everyone that the rain would come. But this gloomy state didn't bother the students. All was excited for the ball to start. Finally, Professor Dumbledore opened the oak-wooden door.

"Welcome, my students," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now do enjoy until you all get exhausted!"

And the ball did begin. But four frantic students were looking wildly around for the mane of bushy brown hair.

"Professor Dumbledore said Hermione would be here today," Harry said, becoming impatient.

"She would come, Harry. I'm positively sure she would come," Ginny said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, remember, today would be her exposure as the Princess," Luna said (yes, she's with them), her voice dropping into octaves when she said the last words. Ron (Ginny can't help but to giggle softly) was unusually quiet and of course, only Harry and Ginny knew the reason why.

Luna looked at Ron curiously. "What do you think, Ronald? Would Hermione be here any minute now?"

Ron blushed. "I… uh… I th-think so," the poor, stuttering boy said.

Ginny eyed Luna. It was unusual for her to see that Luna's calm and cool even though she's with her crush. And because of this trait, Ginny greatly admired the blonde young woman.

* * *

"My dear daughter, you finally had dressed up and you look very gorgeous," King Troy praised his beaming daughter.

"But before we go to Hogwarts," Queen Helen said, "we first want you to receive this." She gave Hermione a jewelry box. The brunette looked at it curiously before opening it. She gasped at the sight.

"Oh my! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she both hugged her parents. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a pendant shaped as a heart. She then noticed that on one side of the pendant, her initials 'H.G' were carved in. On the other side, the Gardner's crest (a capital 'G' with two swords crossed and was colored red for the background, almost resembling the Gryffindor's crest) was engraved.

Queen Helen got the necklace out of the box and wore it around Hermione's slender neck. "This is our birthday gift for you, Hermione dear," the Queen said.

"And of course, you need to wear the trademark of every royalties," King Troy said as he got a beautiful, small crown with rubies as the design. "You need to wear this crown, my Princess; so that you can prove to all of them you truly are part of the Gardner family."

Hermione smiled and hugged her parents again. "Thank you."

"Now, come on, I think we are late already," King Troy said.

And then, there was a great rumble of thunder.

"Oh my dear King," Queen Helen said. "I think we need to bring some guards with us as we go to Hogwarts. We need some assistance it case it rains."

"Yes, you are right," the King said. "And I think we should wear cloaks too. The wind is blowing hard." And then, he conjured three black robes and gave each to the two ladies. Then, they wore them.

They called some Wiziguards before all of them apparated outside the Hogwarts grounds.

'_This is it,' _Hermione thought. _'Good luck to me.'_

* * *

"She's not here, Draco. Where is she?" Blaise asked, looking around for the hint of bushy brown hair.

He and Draco were staying at the buffet table, drinking butterbeer and eating desserts.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you finding Granger?" the blond snorted. "Would you ask her for a dance? Merlin, I warn you, the next day you'll be rejected."

"Shut up. Did I say I want to dance with her?" Blaise asked with a slight tinge of pink on both of his cheeks. "And I'm just asking. You know, just curious."

"Curious? Yeah right," Draco said, rolling his eyes again.

Just near the two, young men, Pansy and Millicent were having a not-so-quiet conversation.

"Where do you think Miss I-am-the-Princess is?" Pansy asked, obviously talking about Hermione.

Millicent giggled then shrugged.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Stupid. She's hiding her ugly face because of humiliation."

Draco looked at Blaise who apparently had heard Pansy's comment.

"Yeah right," Blaise snorted. "Ugly? She's calling Granger ugly? Well, hell! She should look at the mirror to see one."

The blond didn't know if he should be disgusted about the brunette or to laugh at Blaise's comment to Pansy.

But then, all attention was suddenly averted when the oak-wooden door opened. In come two hooded persons wearing a black cloak and were dripping wet. At first, everyone gasped, thinking that they were Death Eaters but when they removed their hoods, the two persons were actually the King and the Queen, immediately recognized by their familiar faces and their trademark crowns.

"Professor Dumbledore," King Troy said. "Sorry, we are late."

"Professor Dumbledore," Queen Helen addressed.

Dumbledore looked delighted. He stood up and bowed down courteously. "Welcome, King Troy, Queen Helen."

The shock lingered in the atmosphere. Then, when the students remembered that the royal couple should be really expected in the Ball, all followed the Headmaster and bowed down. What they didn't know was that a greater surprise was walking in the grounds.

"Where is your daughter, by the way?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. And now, the Great Hall was full of murmurings.

"Daughter?" Pansy mused loudly. "Who the hell is the daughter?"

King Troy and Queen Helen smiled. The King just opened the door wider. Everyone peered outside and even though the rain was heavy, they were able to see five figures: one hooded person and four wizards. They were all dripping wet. The four wizards were helping the hooded person. One was holding the hem of the person's dress, making sure that the dress wouldn't get dirty because of mud. One was pointing his wand aloft, apparently making a spell to prevent the hooded person from getting wet. The other two were holding both of the person's hands, helping her through the rain.

Everyone was silent as they arrived inside the warm Great Hall. The four men bowed towards the three before running out of the rain again.

"My dear, you are dripping wet," Queen Helen said as she got her wand and waved it. Instantly, the hooded person was warm and dry already.

Everyone watched carefully as she removed her hood first and then the robe entirely. All gasped. There stood the most gorgeous young woman in the Ball. She was wearing a purple off-shoulder dress. A violet silk belt wrapped around her waist, showing her curves. At the skirt part, ruffles were evident, making it more elegant-looking. The two-inched sandals were purple too and there was a touch of make-up on her face, not too much. She was also wearing pieces of jewelry – pearl earrings, a simple necklace, and bracelet. And, to conclude all, she was wearing a crown with rubies as the design, placed on top of her long mane of brown hair which is straight and ends with elegant ringlets that cascades down her shoulder. If someone wasn't busy staring at the mysterious yet beautiful girl, he or she would observe that almost all guys were staring at her with mouths agape while almost all the girls were looking at her with jealousy in their eyes (specially mentioned, Pansy Parkinson).

"Welcome Princess," the old man stopped, amused at how his students reacted. "Princess… Hermione."

Everyone's eyes enlarged and the silence deepened, almost deafening.

The Princess, that is Hermione, gulped. She looked around until her eyes fell on Harry and Ginny. "Umm… hi Harry, hi Gin," she said, hoping she could break the unnerving silence.

And silence she did break.

"Oh Merlin!" Parvati exclaimed before fainting. Parvati's exclamation was followed by numerous murmurings of surprise and disbelief.

"Students, students," Professor Dumbledore said. "Everyone, let us now enjoy the party." He motioned the Weird Sisters Band to play a song (they're shocked too) and they did.

King Troy and Queen Helen both went to the teachers' table, leaving Hermione and both were oblivious to the silent pleadings of the brunette.

Once alone, Hermione looked around. Everyone's eyes were still on her.

"Students!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. Everybody averted their gazes away from Hermione. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna approached her.

"Hermione, you look… you look… wow," Luna said, almost breathless.

The brunette, smiled, showing her purple braces.

The three were curious except Harry (who was slightly shocked) when they saw the new difference in her teeth.

"You're wearing braces?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "My parents were persistent. They brought me to my… umm… the Grangers' house for me to have braces."

"Braces? What are they for?" Ginny asked.

"Are those braces the new fashion in the Muggle world?" Ron inquired.

"Of course not, Ron!" the Head Girl explained. "Braces help teeth to grow on their right places. I always wanted to use magic but they refused, telling me it was too much a risk."

"Anything new that was changed to you except those braces thingy?" Ginny asked.

"Obviously, my hair, thank Merlin," Hermione said, sighing. "And by the way, I would wear glasses too."

"Thank Merlin, I won't be alone," Harry said, imitating the brunette's sigh.

"Why do you have to wear glasses?" Ron asked.

"I have astigmatism," Hermione answered.

"A what? Astig-what?' Luna asked.

The brunette and the raven-haired boy laughed.

"No Luna, it's astigmatism," Hermione corrected. "It's a problem in the eye. You know, all the things you see are a bit blurred. So to make your eyesight right, you wear glasses. It's not really permanent."

"Oh," the three said in unison.

"Anyway, Ron, let's get drinks for the ladies," Harry said, bowing mockingly.

"Shut up, Harry," Ginny said, slightly punching his arm.

Harry laughed, and together with Ron, they went to the drinks corner.

Now the three ladies are left to talk about so many things.

* * *

"Merlin, no way!" Pansy exclaimed angrily as she watched Hermione talking animatedly with Ginny and Luna. "It's completely impossible that Granger's a Princess. What if she put some charm on the King and Queen so that she could pretend she's the Princess?"

To the pug-face girl's shock, Millicent shook her head. "That's completely impossible, Pansy. The royal couple is way too intelligent to be fooled. And did you see Professor Dumbledore's face? It didn't show any worry or suspicion, meaning that Granger isn't fooling anyone."

Pansy's mouth was agape while staring at Millicent.

"And by the way, Pansy. Who's hiding her _ugly _face right now?" Millicent asked, emphasizing the adjective.

Pansy huffed and left Millicent, stalking out of the Great Hall while still glaring at Hermione.

At the end of the buffet table, Blaise, like the other guys in the room, was staring at the pretty brunette. "I told you she's pretty, Draco. I really told you about that," he said, breathless.

"…"

"Draco?" Blaise asked, breaking his gaze from the brunette and stared at his companion. Draco's eyes were wide. His mouth was open with a disbelieving look on his face. "Draco?" Blaise repeated.

The blond snapped his gaze away from Hermione and looked at Blaise. "What?"

"Are you all right?" he asked, a smile growing on his face. "As in, seriously?"

Sensing Blaise's teasing, Draco glared. "Shut up."

Blaise asked for them to have another round of butterbeer and Draco only grunted for his answer.

While he was talking to Blaise, Draco couldn't help but to look at the Head Girl at the corner of his eyes. And then, he noticed it. The one he was famously known for. The smirk. But not his smirk but Hermione's smirk. At the sight of it send shivers at Draco's spine without knowing the reason.

And trying to deny it, Hermione Granger, Gardner rather, had greatly affected Draco Malfoy tonight.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Saturday the 19th. Today is my 17th birthday and today, I was exposed to Hogwarts as the Princess of the Wizarding World. Yes, my diary, the moment had arrived and I didn't really expect such reactions from my fellow schoolmates. Of course I know they would be shocked, but their gazes, __**piercing **__gazes, well, it's just unexpected. I can feel holes burning in my head already. Some boys asked me to be their dance partner, Slytherin (shockingly) was no exception. I turned them down all. I'm not really in the mood to dance after that exhausting revelation. I very well know tomorrow that the news about this will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet and I guess that, that Skeeter woman would be the writer._

_Tomorrow, I'm excited to all the things that would happen to me. I don't know if people's treatment to me will change, especially with the Slytherins now that they know I'm not a 'mudblood' as what they fondly call me after all. Now that they know I'm one of them (it gives me creeps just to think about that), would they still tease me or respect me, knowing that I'm the daughter of the respectable King and Queen of the World they are living?_

_What I'm bracing myself for tomorrow are the inquisitive people. I know for sure I would be bombarded by questions… endless questions. I just hope I can handle all of their questions until the end of the day._

_I have another concern. Would some of my friends (excluding Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna) take an advantage of my reputation right now? You know, use my name when students bully them, threatening them that they would be punished by my family? Or maybe my family's money? I'm not saying that I don't trust them all but what if?_

_Another thing I want to know is the teachers' treatment to me. Would it change? Would they hesitate a bit when they would like to deduct points from my House because of my wrongdoings or give detentions to me? Most especially Snape? Well, I highly doubt it. I know teachers here don't care about their students' reputation. They treat everyone as equal. That's why I greatly respect all of them._

_Anyway, I know these questions would be answered tomorrow so, goodnight my diary._

_Love, _  
_Hermione_

_P.S._  
_Wish me luck, my diary, if you can for tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: Review please! :p**


	12. Hermione's Astonishment

**Disclaimer: I'll never be J.K. Rowling and that's very sad**

**A/N: I'm back!! Sorry for the long waiting! School's worse than hell, I promise. I just got my report card and I received good grades, thank Merlin – I mean thank God!! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hermione's Astonishment**

The next day, Hermione woke up from her deep sleep to take a bath on her bathtub. As usual, she opens the faucet where water together with the scent of vanilla flows, opened the almond-scented water faucet, and lastly, opened the faucet where warm water was. Removing her clothes, the brunette dipped in the tub and sighed in relaxation.

Hermione stayed inside the tub for an hour before going out of it. She wore her clean school uniform, her robes and wore her shoes. While combing her hair, she decided to make her hair into a half-clipped one and the result was nice. She had put a little make-up on her face (her mother reminds her many times about this already). Looking at the mirror for one last time, the Head Girl smiled in satisfaction.

Hermione decided to go to the Gryffindor tower first before going to the Great Hall. She was relieved that she hadn't met anyone along the corridors but was more relieved when the only students left in the Common Room were Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Good morning, 'Mione!" Ginny greeted.

Hermione smiled. "Good morning."

"Come on, I'm hungry," Ron said.

"You always are, Ronald," Hermione commented.

Ron rolled his eyes and together with the three, they went to the Great Hall.

Arriving there, the whole Hall fell into silence and stared at the Princess. Hermione ignored them and sat down in the Gryffindor table. She sat down between Harry and Ron and Ginny sat down beside her boyfriend. She was aware that eyes were still on her. She cleared her throat (a little loudly) and eyes started to avert their gazes away from the brunette.

The silence was broke by none other than Parvati Patil, "Hermione," she said, "so the rumors are true. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Parvati," Hermione said pointedly. She honestly dislikes this girl already.

Parvati looked guilty but didn't say anything. She glared at Seamus and Dean who were both snickering softly.

Great flapping of wings was heard and everyone looked above. The animals started to go to their owners and delivered things. One barn owl landed beside Hermione's plate, delivering her the daily edition of The Daily Prophet. It stretched out its right foot. Hermione untied the newspaper and paid one Knut to the owl. It flew off after receiving the payment.

Hermione stared at the Daily Prophet for minutes, bracing herself to what was inside. She knew that some students had read it already because she can feel their eyes on her.

With shaky hands (she didn't know why), she opened it. There, she saw her picture; her appearance was what she looked like last night. Below her picture, there was an article.

**Royal Daughter is Finally Found**

_On the 19th of September, a ball was held on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for welcoming the new and old students. It was the first time that a Welcoming Ball in Hogwarts happened that was held on September. This was made for honoring the new King and Queen of the Wizarding World. And speaking of this family, I, Rita Skeeter, age 30, have news for all of you. On that same day, the lost Princess was exposed. Princess Hermione Gardner, a beautiful 17-year-old student of Hogwarts was indeed confirmed as the lost Princess. I gathered information that through a handkerchief given by Queen Helen to her daughter on her 1st birthday, Princess Hermione was found. On that day also, the Princess celebrated her seventeenth birthday, coming of age. Princess Hermione before was famously known as Hermione Granger, a typical teenage Muggle-born student, currently the Head Girl and the brightest known witch of her age in school. Another is that the royal daughter is one of the best friends of the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. (For more information about Princess Hermione Gardner's life, see page 17)_

Hermione closed the newspaper a little forcefully. _'I knew it. I knew that Rita Skeeter would write an article about yesterday!' _she thought angrily.

"Oh, curse her," Ron said.

"Language, Ronald," his sister said.

"Sorry for the issue, 'Mione," Harry consoled. "I think you now know the feeling of being famous."

Hermione glared at Harry.

There attentions were averted when a loud hoot was heard from above. An owl appeared and swoop towards a surprised Hermione. It was beautiful. Its feathers were colored white, but it was more of silver because of its shininess. There were some specks of gold on the owl's feathers, making the feathers more noticeable. Hermione immediately knew it was a she because of the long eyelashes on her eyes. She was biting a letter with the Gardner's crest. Removing the letter off her beak, the brunette opened it.

_For our dearest Hermione,_

_We hope that you are all right there, my dear. No eating of too much sweets, no staying up late except for night patrols, homework, detention (I hope not), etc…_

_With this letter, we bought you a gift. Yes, the beautiful owl is yours, my dear daughter. Your father and I picked it just for you. You can choose her name. We hope you like it._

_Always remember, we love you so much._

_Love,_  
_Mother and Father_

Hermione looked at the beautiful owl with awe. "It's mine," she said.

"The owl is yours?" Ginny asked, stretching her hand to stroke her beautiful feathers. "This beautiful owl is yours?"

"He's beautiful," Ron said.

"She, Ron. She's a girl," Hermione corrected.

"What would you name her?" Harry asked.

The brunette contemplated for minutes. Then an idea struck her. "I'll name her Mia. She's a Princess too, by the way." (**A/N: Yep, Princess Diaries**)

Hermione smiled and stroke her feathers. She stood up. "I've got to write a thank you note to father and mother." She looked at her new owl. "Come on, Mia, follow me," she said and started to walk out of the Great Hall followed by Mia.

* * *

Hermione was busily talking to Luna and Ginny in her terrace. They were still talking about the students' reaction.

"Well, I honestly didn't except that kind of reaction," the brunette said. "I was nervous when all of you stared at me. It made me feel uncomfortable."

"It's because you were gorgeous yesterday, 'Mione," Luna said. "Of course everyone would be staring at you."

"Luna's right, Hermione," Ginny added. "You were… argh! Stupid owl!"

An owl bumped straight at Ginny's forehead.

"Why is there an owl, anyway?" Ginny asked angrily.

"It's for you, Hermione," Luna said as she looked at the attached letter. "It is from a secret admirer of yours."

"Secret admirer?" Hermione and Ginny said in unison. The brunette snatched the letter from Luna's hand and read the words written on the envelope. "To the Beautiful Princess Hermione. From your Secret Admirer."

"He called you beautiful!" Luna exclaimed.

"You have a secret admirer!" Ginny gasped. "Open it, Hermione. Open it!"

Before the Princess could open the 'love letter', two more owls swooped towards her. One owl was clutching a bouquet of red roses while the other one is clutching a box of chocolate.

"It's from your other two secret admirers, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at the gifts with awe.

"They totally fancy you!" Luna said. "I think it is connected with your appearance yesterday!"

"Sweet Merlin," Hermione exclaimed. "I honestly didn't expect this to happen. I think…" she stopped.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked, curious to why she stopped her sentence.

"Shh…," she said, "don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" the two girls asked in unison. They listened carefully. Then, they heard a sound, a sound that was getting louder and louder any minute. It sounds like a great flapping of wings. Of birds. Of _owls_. The three girls looked at each other with horrified looks on their faces. They looked back at the sky and saw hundreds of owls flying towards Hermione's terrace.

"Duck!" the brunette screamed and the three ducked and covered their heads with their hands.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Draco asked from his terrace. He was disturbed when he heard flapping of wings and shrieks of girls. Now he knew why. "What did you do, Granger?"

"I didn't do anything, Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked. "Make them stop, Malfoy! Make them stop!"

"_Immobilius!_" he shouted and instantly, the owls became immobilized. "What the hell had just happened?"

"Nothing, Malfoy," Ginny said. "It's just that Hermione's secret admirers love her so much."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh, my dear diary, you wouldn't believe what had happened to my friends and I awhile ago. But before I tell you about that, I have to tell you that some of my questions were answered._

_First, I was right, I'm very right. Rita Skeeter wrote an article about my exposure yesterday. It was annoying, really. I drew another couple of attention. Parvati, this breakfast, demanded me to tell her why I hadn't told her that the rumor was really true. Well, it was a very wrong move for her to do. She just made me hate her more._

_Another, I received a very beautiful gift from mother and father. An owl, my diary, a beautiful owl. I named her (yes, she's a girl) Mia from a book I had read about a Princess. Mia's beautiful. Everyone liked her. Of course, I do too and I'm really glad she's mine._

_Okay, here's my news awhile ago. I have secret admirers. Yes __**admirers**__ meaning they are many, I tell you. They sent their love letters and gifts via owl and all went towards my terrace together. They almost killed Ginny, Luna, and me. I'm relieved that Malfoy was there and immobilized all of them._

_My gifts consist of these (yes, I counted them all):_

_1. 50 bouquets of flowers_

_2. 35 boxes of chocolates_

_3. 20 fragrant perfumes _

_4. 2 bags of money (yes, 2 admirers of mine gave me money)_

_5. 60 pieces of jewelry_

_6. and 85 clothes and accessories_

_They are honestly many with a total of 292 gifts. Oh Merlin, Ginny's right, my secret admirers do love me so much._

_Very Surprised,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter has ended! More chapters to come, I promise. I wouldn't end this story easily. Review please.**


	13. Patrolling Together

**Disclaimer: The usual…**

**A/N: Chapter 13 is here!! Hurrah! Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Patrolling Together**

Hogsmeade Day came, making students from 3rd year to 7th year very excited. Of course, even the Princess was excited but she was worried she would be crowded by people.

"Come on, Hermione, don't worry too much about later," Ron consoled.

"Why don't you put on a disguise?" Luna suggested, happily munching a tender chicken.

"That's it!" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny exclaimed in unison.

"I would wear a disguise," Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much, Luna."

"Don't mention it," Luna said, returning the smile.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore said. Everyone fell into complete silence. "I would just like to make some few announcements fro the Hogsmeade trip. First, third year students, you should give your permission slips to Professor McGonagall. I'm reminding all of you that if your parents or guardians haven't signed your permission slip, you couldn't come with your classmates for the trip. That's all I want to remind you all. And by the way, the Head Boy and Head Girl please see me after breakfast."

Hermione looked at her friends questioningly. "What do you think he would tell us?"

The four shrugged together at the same time.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Draco exclaimed in unison.

"I won't patrol with her!" Draco said, glaring at the brunette.

"Neither do I!" Hermione exclaimed, returning the glare.

"Excuse me," Professor Dumbledore said, "I know that both of you wants to be with your friends while strolling around Hogsmeade but as the Heads, you need to sacrifice to do all your duties."

"But I've sacrificed already when I knew I had to live with _him _for 10 months!" Hermione exclaimed while pointing a finger at Draco.

"Don't you dare point that finger on me," Draco snarled.

"You're Highness," Professor Dumbledore said, "these patrols are part of Mr. Malfoy and your responsibilities. And did I forget to tell you, you have to patrol together every night from 9:00 – 1:00 p.m.?"

Draco scowled. "Oh, you did."

"Professor, do we really need to patrol together?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and it will not be changed," the Headmaster said with a tone of finality in his voice. "Now, I think the Hogsmeade trip would start in a few minutes already so it is better for both of you to go."

* * *

"Is Merlin really cursing me?" Hermione asked her friends once she told them about Professor Dumbledore's decision.

"I think he is," Ron said, nodding his head.

"Ronald!" Luna said. Ron looked at Luna incredulously and then blushed. "We have to comfort Hermione!"

"So-sorry," Ron stuttered.

Hermione and Ginny giggled softly.

"Well, I think it is part of being a Head Girl," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "That's what Professor Dumbledore told us, Harry."

"Well then, you won't be with us, huh?" Ginny asked with an apologetic smile on her face.

"It won't be the same without you," Luna said, giving Hermione an apologetic smile too.

Hermione returned the smile. "Guys, thank you for your concern but I think we can't do anything about this, can we?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

* * *

"Oh man, you're so lucky," Blaise said once he had heard about the patrolling of Draco with the Princess.

"Well, I quite feel the contrary," Draco snarled. "Why don't you patrol with _her _instead?"

"But how?" the dark-haired boy asked. "That's completely impossible."

"Of course not, Blaise. All we need to do is for you to drink a dose of Polyjuice Potion with a strand of my hair in it," Draco suggested, hope starting to show in his silver eyes.

"Shut up, Draco," Blaise said, shaking his head. "You're unbelievable. You really are."

"Oh, come on, Blaise," Draco pleaded. "It wouldn't hurt for us to try."

"Draco, brewing Polyjuice Potion would take us months," Blaise said. "Do you think you could brew that potion for fifteen minutes? Maybe if you invented a shorter way to brew that potion in a short period of time, then, yes."

"Blaise, I'm not kidding!" Draco cried.

"Well, I'm not kidding either Mr. Head Boy," Blaise said. Then he started to push the blond. "Now, go to your dormitory and meet her there. Say hi to her for me, by the way. Tell her it's from one of her secret admirers."

"Oh, not you too, Blaise!" Draco said. "Ever since Granger's exposed as the Princess, I became some kind of a messenger boy!"

"Well, you have to cope with that because you live with her, messenger boy," Blaise said with a wink.

* * *

Draco arrived at the Heads' Dormitory and was welcomed by Hermione's frowning face who was seated at one couch with her arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" she asked, crossed.

"It's none of your business," Draco sneered. "Now before you erupt, let us go."

Hermione closed her eyes and counted one to ten to calm down her angry nerves. Opening her eyes, she said, "I still need to do something, Malfoy."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Why didn't you do it while I'm still gone?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"Well, the answer is simple, Malfoy," Hermione said, glaring at him, "it's because I have to make sure that you wouldn't sneak away and let me do the patrolling myself."

"You trust me so much, Granger, don't you?" Draco asked with sarcasm.

"Oh, I really do, Malfoy. I really do," she answered with equal sarcasm. She stood up and went to her room, slamming her door a little forcefully.

Minutes passed and Draco was slowly getting impatient. He knocked very hard at Hermione's door. "Granger, for Merlin's sake! What's taking you so long?"

The door swung open and out came a very furious Hermione. Draco just stared at her, shocked. Hermione was wearing her hair into a loose bun that's why some strands of her hair were cascading down her shoulders. She was also wearing her glasses (the very first time Draco saw her wearing it) and he noticed that her eyes behind it was colored blue. Draco, at first, thought that the girl standing in front of him wasn't Hermione at all but then he remembered she's the only one who went inside her room.

"Can't you wait patiently?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth.

"What are you wearing?" Draco asked, still staring.

"Well, what do you think, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, oblivious at the way the blond was looking at her. "I'm wearing a simple disguise. I don't want to get crushed by people on a Hogsmeade trip."

"And why would they?" he asked. _'Argh, what's happening to me? Why do I feel like my stupid brain is blank?' _he asked himself angrily.

"Malfoy, are you daft or what?" Hermione asked, still glaring at the blond.

And that's when Draco remembered Blaise's words to him.

'_The way her eyes blazes when she's being insulted, mostly by us.'_

He now noticed it. Hermione's eyes were blazing like fire.

"Come on now, Malfoy," Hermione said. She walked past Draco.

"Granger," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked angrily and looked towards him.

"Umm… a secret admirer of yours says hi," he said.

Hermione just gaped.

* * *

"Your disguise plan worked, Granger," Draco said. They were now passing some students from Hogwarts.

"I'm noticing it too, Malfoy," Hermione said, staring straight ahead. "And by the way, stop calling me 'Granger'. I'm a 'Gardner' now, remember?"

"Oh, priding your family's reputation right now, aren't you?" Draco asked, smirking.

Hermione's blue eyes peered at Draco through her eyeglasses. "Well, it's because I love my family, Malfoy. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, Gra-Gardner, I'm just used with your old self," Draco said, saying the truth. "I'm not used in hearing people call you 'your highness' or 'Princess'."

Hermione stared at Draco, startled. "I'm not used in hearing people call me 'your highness' and 'Princess' too, Malfoy."

"Figures," Draco said.

Then, there was silence.

"Aren't you bothered about my reputation, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly, breaking the silence. She saw her friends in a window from the Three Broomsticks. She sighed.

"What do you mean?" the Head Boy asked.

"Well, you know, ever since Hogwarts knew about my true position here in the Wizarding World, people started to change around me," Hermione said. "One thing that could prove that was the owl scene in my terrace. You were there, so you know what I mean."

Draco nodded. "Aren't you happy you're a Princess?"

"Oh, I do. In fact, I'm thrilled," Hermione said. "But I don't like the idea of people suddenly changing around me."

"Well, what do you want? Your past life or the present?" Draco asked.

It was a hard question for the brunette. "Umm… somewhere in between. I really don't know," Hermione answered.

Silence again was between the two of them.

"Well, Malfoy," Hermione said, breaking the silence again, "are you going to change around me, too?"

Draco gave Hermione a mysterious look, a mysterious look Hermione couldn't understand. And then, he answered. "Of course not. I don't like to do that."

Hermione couldn't help but to smile secretly to herself.

"So, could I call you 'Granger' instead of 'Gardner'?" Draco asked. "Like I said, I'm used in calling you 'Granger'."

Hermione shrugged. "Suit yourself, Malfoy, suit yourself." The brunette was quite shocked at the civility of their conversation.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's a Hogsmeade Day. A day to be with your friends and have a break in schoolwork while relaxing around Hogsmeade. But today, my diary, I was forced to do the contrary. Professor Dumbledore told Malfoy and me to patrol Hogsmeade together. Of course, we complained. Who wouldn't if you have to spend a relaxation day with your enemy? But of course, we have no choice. So yes, I patrolled together with none other than Draco Malfoy. It was hell at first, really, but you know, I can't deny being relieved at one thing he told me._

_You know very well that I'm uncomfortable at the changes of people around me, but you know what? When Malfoy said he wouldn't be like the other people and change around me because of my position here in the Wizarding World, I felt oddly relieved, I really did. And you know, for the very first time, I appreciated Malfoy's words. Unbelievable._

_Goodnight._

_Sincerely,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter had ended… many chappies to come… review please!**


	14. Being Watched

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell all of you (14 times, I think) that I am not J.K. Rowling!!**

**A/N: Another chapter… yehey! Sorry, a bit short. I wrote this when I'm sleepy already. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Being Watched**

"Wow, you are actually early, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed in mock astonishment. She was again sitting at the couch in the Heads' Dormitory.

"Whatever, Granger," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

The Head Girl smiled. "Come on now, Malfoy, I want to finish our patrol early."

And together, they started to patrol. They first patrolled the floor where their dormitory was located.

As usual, Draco insults Hermione. The brunette retorts something witty, making Draco speechless. Then, she would look smug. If Draco rolls his eyes, her smug look then changes into a smirk.

Again, the blond stares at the smirk. He can't help but to think that Blaise was right for saying that Hermione Gardner can smirk as perfectly as he can. The blond almost found the smirk on Hermione's face attractive. Almost only, of course.

"Watch it, Granger," Draco said, "you're stealing my smirk."

Hermione's smirk widened. "Well, Malfoy, you're not the only one who could smirk."

Draco rolled his eyes. Then, they started to patrol again until the brunette came into a halt. Draco looked at Hermione questioningly. "Hey, Granger, you might as well start moving your feet if you want to finish this patrol early."

Hermione only looked at Draco. But the blond noticed something at the brunette's brown eyes. Fear. She was definitely afraid.

"Granger?" Draco asked.

"Someone's staring at me, Malfoy," Hermione whispered, looking around frantically.

Draco scoffed. "Granger, you are always being stared at. I hope you noticed it. So, stop being paranoid."

"Malfoy, I know I'm always being stared at!" Hermione exclaimed, frustrated that she can't find the owner of the eyes. "But I know this kind of staring. I can feel it. And for your information, this staring means something bad."

The blond looked at Hermione curiously. "What are you talking about, Granger?"

"Malfoy, I think it is better if we go back to the dormitory," Hermione said, fright evident in her voice. She walked towards Draco a little closer (the blond felt uncomfortable) and together, they went back to the Heads' Dormitory.

* * *

Days passed by and Hermione grew frantic and frantic. She knew a particular person was following her everywhere, watching her every move. She knew she has a stalker, a scary stalker actually. Now, she couldn't and wouldn't dare go anywhere alone. If she needs to go to the girls' bathroom, she asks Ginny or Luna or both to come with her. When she's going back to her dormitory, she needs to be with one of her friends. She even goes to the library seldom already. That's how she was afraid of her stalker.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said, stirring her tea (gave by Mindy) in her terrace. Ginny and Luna were with her too.

"Stop worrying, 'Mione, we are here with you," Ginny assured. "Your stalker can't come near you."

"Ginny's right, Hermione," Luna said.

"Oh, why do I have to have a stalker whose scaring me to death?!" Hermione exclaimed.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm a frantic student right now and I have a very good reason why I am like this – someone's stalking me. Merlin, yes! I have a stalker. I don't know what he wants from me. Everywhere I go, I know that he is there because of his stare, his intense stare. I can't go anywhere without someone with me. I want to tell it to my parents, badly, but I don't want to bother them. I don't want them to worry for me._

_I really know that this stalker of mine has some bad intentions towards me. I know, I feel the way he stares at me. Oh, please Merlin, protect me from my stalker. I already told this to my friends and I am thankful they are always there to stay with me. Oh, I really know this would happen to me once I am exposed to the Wizarding World as their lost Princess. I know this couldn't be avoided._

_I have to stop here. Goodnight._

_Frantic,_  
_Hermione_

_P.S._  
_I hope I wouldn't have nightmares. _

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter!! Sorry, so short. Review please. :p**


	15. The King's Fever

**Disclaimer: Too sleepy to type**

**A/N: Another chapter. Sorry, I'm feeling sleepy right now so just bear with me. :p Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The King's Fever**

"Oh, what is Miss Princess doing?" Draco suddenly said on his terrace once he saw Hermione on her own terrace.

"Go away, Malfoy, don't bother me," Hermione said, refusing to look up from her book. She was reading a Muggle book entitled "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen, one of her favorite authors. She was already at the part where Mr. Darcy proposes to Elizabeth Bennet but was turned down and rejected. And for Hermione, it was an exciting part.

"You're reading another silly Muggle book?" Draco inquired, leaning to see a better look of the book.

Hermione looked up and glared through her glasses. "Yes, I am reading a book right now and for your information, this isn't a silly book. It is far from being silly, actually." She then went back to reading.

"Grumpy today, aren't we, Granger?" Draco continued, refusing to stop teasing Hermione.

"Argh, Malfoy, what do you… AHHH!" Hermione shrieked as Mindy appeared in front of her, scaring the brunette.

From the other terrace, Draco was laughing. "Granger, if you saw your face… priceless."

Hermione glared at Draco then looked at the house-elf. "Mindy, don't you ever do that again. You scared me."

Mindy looked frightened. "I'm sorry, young Mistress. Mindy is sorry."

Hermione's face softened. "All right, Mindy. It's okay. Why are you here, by the way?"

Mindy dropped her voice into octaves. "Master King and Mistress Queen want Mindy to tell young Mistress that Master King is sick."

"WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed. Mindy look frightened again.

"Merlin, Granger, can't you shout any louder?" Draco asked with sarcasm while massaging his ears.

"You don't address young Mistress properly!" Mindy exclaimed, her tennis ball-like eyes were bulging. "You doesn't respect young Mistress!"

"Who are you, elf?" Draco asked, glaring at the house-elf.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said. "She's my personal house-elf and you don't have the right to talk to her like that!"

"Whatever," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, Malfoy," Hermione said, "I think I couldn't be able to patrol later." She then looked at her house-elf. "Thank you, Mindy. Tell Mother and Father I will send a letter for my response."

Mindy bowed and apparated. Hermione started to run inside.

"Hey, wait, Granger! Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, tell my friends I might be away for a day!" Hermione shouted from the inside.

Draco snorted. "Ha! You wish."

* * *

"Please, Professor Dumbledore, Father is sick. I want to go home and just check on him," Hermione pleaded. "Please, just for this day. I promise I would go back tomorrow morning."

The Headmaster looked defeated. "All right, you're Highness. I'll allow you but return here tomorrow morning."

Hermione smiled widely. She couldn't help but to give the old man a hug. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you so much. I promise I would come back here tomorrow morning."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled softly. "It's a pleasure, Princess Hermione, it's a pleasure."

* * *

Once Queen Helen received the letter from Hermione, she immediately ordered some wizards to fetch the brunette in Hogwarts.

When the Princess and the guards arrived at the palace, the brunette was welcomed by her mother's hug.

"Mother, where is Father?" Hermione questioned.

"He's upstairs, resting," Queen Helen said. "Now, Hermione dear, if you are going upstairs, do it quietly. Troy doesn't know you are here."

Hermione nodded and immediately went upstairs. Once she arrived at the room of her parents, she opened the door slowly and quietly. She peered inside and saw her father, sleeping soundly. He looked bad, Hermione thought. His hair and his beard were disheveled. And his nose was red because of his cold. Hermione slowly went inside, carefully to not to make any noise.

King Troy popped one eye open and saw Hermione walking towards his bed. "Hermione dear," he said in a hoarse voice.

Hermione immediately sat down on the bed. "Father, are you all right?"

The King chuckled. "Of course, my dear daughter, I'm perfectly fi-ah-ah-ahchoo!" The King sneezed at a tissue he was holding.

"Oh, Father, you aren't fine at all," Hermione said. "Why aren't you taking care of yourself? I know you have – "

"Stop, my dear," the King said. "Your mother already scolded me and I don't want to be scolded again. I don't want to receive any lectures when I'm not feeling well."

Hermione sighed.

The bedroom door opened and in came a house-elf carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and glass of water. The house-elf placed the tray on the bedside table and bowed before leaving. Hermione took hold of the bowl of soup.

"Ah, my dear, I could eat by myself," King Troy said.

"Father, you are weak," Hermione said. The King was defeated and allowed Hermione to feed him.

The door opened once again and in came Queen Helen.

"Hermione dear, when are you going back to Hogwarts?" Queen Helen asked. "Did Professor Dumbledore allow you?"

"Of course, Mother," Hermione said. "I would go back tomorrow morning as soon as possible. Don't worry, Mother."

"My dear daughter, I'm all right now. Why don't you take a rest already?" King Troy said.

"Are you sure, Father?" Hermione asked, getting worried.

"Of course, my dear," the King said. "I'm all right and besides, your mother would take care of me, wouldn't you dear?"

"Of course!" Queen Helen said. "Now, my daughter, do go to bed. Remember, you shouldn't stay up late at night."

Hermione sighed, feeling defeated. "All right," she said. She bent down and kissed King Troy's burning forehead, surprising him greatly. "Get well soon, Father. I won't be here tomorrow morning already."

The King nodded. The brunette then kissed her mother's cheek. "Take care of Father, okay? And do take care of yourself, too, Mother. I don't want you to get sick, too."

Queen Helen nodded.

The brunette made a small smile. "Goodnight." And with that, she went to her own bedroom.

Once she was gone, King Troy smiled. "She's a sweet girl, isn't she Helen?"

The Queen nodded again. "I agree, I definitely agree."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm here in the palace right now. I didn't sneak out or anything (as if I could bear to do that). Actually, my father, the King, is sick. I rushed here, I actually did. You know, I'm worried because my father's hitting the old age already so he is prone to sickness._

_Well, actually, I'm utterly relieved that I got out of Hogwarts just for a day. My reason is that my stalker is really freaking me out lately. I received flowers and letters and I know that three-fourths of them were from him, my stalker. He loves me more and more each day and it is giving me goosebumps already. Oh, why can't he leave me alone? Goodnight, anyway._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter. Review, please**


	16. Draco's Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling blah blah blah blah blah…**

**A/N: Oh, yeah! I'm here again! Read this chapter! Enjoy! Kinda busy because of our annual school fair!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Draco's Mixed Emotions**

"Good morning, class," Professor Tibet greeted his class on one sunny day. He was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Good morning Professor Tibet," the 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students murmured in greeting.

"Today, we will have a very special activity to do," he said, rubbing both of his hands together. "But first, I have to give your project which is connected to this activity."

Professor Tibet waved his wand and instantly, words started to appear at the blackboard. "For your project, you would all make Amortentia. Does anyone of you know what Amortentia is?"

As usual, Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Yes, Miss Gardner," the Professor addressed.

Hermione stood up. "Amortentia is said as the most powerful love potion in the Wizarding World. Its scents vary, depending on each person. Every person here smells differently of this potion. It gives the smell of which the person is attracted to."

"Very good, Miss Gardner. 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor Tibet said. "As what she had said, Amortentia is the most powerful love potion. It helps the person who could smell this determines as to which he or she is attracted to."

Looks of interest was seen around the classroom.

"Now, let us go to your special activity today," he waved his wand and a picture of a beautiful, velvety flower appeared on his hand. "This is Amortenia. It is a beautiful, fragrant flower and the most important ingredient in making Amortentia. The name Amortentia also obviously came from the name of this flower. You all have ingredients in making this potion except for Amortenia. This flower only exists in Britain most particularly in Hogsmeade. Today, together with your partner, you would get Amortenia in Hogsmeade."

Everybody got excited in going to Hogsmeade. The all stood up, approaching their desired partners.

"Excuse me everyone, please go back to your seats," Professor Tibet ordered. Everyone followed with curious looks on their faces. "I would happily permit all of you to be partnered with your friends but, because of Headmaster Dumbledore's request, I want all of you to be partnered… fairly. One Gryffindor and one Slytherin."

Everyone scowled in unison, amazing the Professor.

"Now class, I know all of you want to be partnered with your friends - "

"Yes!" everyone answered loudly.

" – But, I want to promote inter-house unity between all the four houses," the DADA teacher reasoned. "So, there wouldn't be any objections. My decision is final."

Everyone scowled deeper but they were defeated. They have no choice.

"Okay," Professor Tibet said after hearing no objections. "Here are your partners," he said as he waved his wand at the blackboard. Names of pairs started to appear. "I did this randomly and I know that is fair."

Hermione scanned the blackboard. She saw Harry was partnered with Pansy (_'Poor him,' _Hermione thought). She saw Ron's partnered with Crabbe (_'Oh, he's worse than Harry,' _the brunette thought, shaking her head). She scanned and searched for her name. At last, she saw her name and she was partnered with… Draco Malfoy (_'Oh, I'm the worst of us three,' _she thought dreadfully). She glared at Draco and saw that he was glaring at her too. Apparently, he had already seen his own partner, too.

"Argh, Draco! She's your partner again!" Blaise whispered furiously.

"Want to exchange partners?" Draco asked in a whisper too. Blaise's partner was Dean Thomas and he definitely liked to be partnered with Hermione Gardner.

"Class, I would strictly prohibit changing partners," Professor Tibet said seriously before Blaise could even answer. "Those students who broke this rule would be immediately known because of a charm I had put on your names. I had warned you so don't even try to change what I've decided."

Draco scowled.

"Now, let us all go to Hogsmeade," he ordered. "Please stick with your partners."

* * *

"Well, what do we do now, Granger?" Draco asked, idly walking and leaving all the thinking to the brunette. Well, Hermione didn't care. She _loved _the thinking.

"Well, Malfoy," Hermione said. "I had seen that flower, Amortenia, before and Professor Tibet is right, Amortenia is only found in Hogsmeade. I remember seeing one near a steep cliff somewhere near the farthest end of Hogsmeade. The cliff isn't that deep, about 4-7 feet deep but it is too dangerous. There are many sharp rocks protruding inside the hole."

"Yeah, yeah, Granger, I get it," Draco said, not really listening to Hermione's answer to his question. "Let's go there then."

And they did. Hermione led Draco towards the end of Hogsmeade until they reached it. It seemed like they were the only students here. Apparently, the other students hadn't thought of going here.

"Well, Granger, this hole isn't really that deep," Draco said. "But it sure looks dangerous. Where is that flower anyway?"

Hermione smiled. "There it is, Malfoy. Amortenia," she said as she pointed at a specific place in the cliff.

Draco followed Hermione's finger and indeed, he saw the flower. It was beautiful, he thought. And from afar, he could already smell the fragrance of Amortenia. He watched as the brunette approached the flower, leaning forward carefully, not wanting to fall, she stretched her hand and plucked the flower.

"Well, Malfoy, I think we should go now. We've finally got the most important ingredient," Hermione said.

Draco nodded and he started to walk away.

"WAIT!" the brunette shouted.

"Merlin, Granger!" Draco exclaimed. "What is it?"

Hermione was feeling her neck with a worried look on her face. "I think my necklace fell."

"Granger, don't mind that stupid necklace," he said.

The brunette looked annoyed. "Malfoy, that necklace is special to me! It was given to me by my parents!"

"Okay, okay, just find it now," Draco said, surprisingly not wanting to anger Hermione.

The brunette gently laid the flower on the grass and immediately saw her shimmering necklace in the cliff. It was a few feet far from her and she couldn't reach it by stretching her hands only. Having a so-called common sense, she rummaged in her pocket for her wand. The only problem was that it wasn't there. She cursed inaudibly, remembering that she left her wand in her bag which was in Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, may I borrow your wand?" she asked, sounding a little impolite.

Draco scoffed. "You wish, Granger," he said, crossing his arms and turning his back from her.

Hermione clenched her teeth and glared at the blond's back. Again, she tried her best to reach for the jewelry. She leaned more. She still couldn't reach it.

Leaned a little more.

Still couldn't

A little more.

Too far.

Some more.

Almost there.

Stretched her hand more.

She could touch it already but too far to grasp it.

Leaned one last time.

Yes! She got it. But then…

"AHHHH!" Hermione shouted as she fell in the cliff. Luckily, she grasped on a big, protruding rock before completely falling at the bottom.

Draco immediately looked at the spot where Hermione was but she wasn't there at all. Panic suddenly flowed through his veins. He ran towards the edge and saw the brunette, clutching at a protruding rock and looked like she was about to let go.

"What the hell, Granger?!" the blond exclaimed, worry evident in his voice.

If Hermione wasn't terribly scared right now, she might be shocked at the intensity of worry in Draco's voice. Hermione was too scared to talk. All she can do was whimper. She was about to cry.

"Granger, don't let go," Draco ordered gently. "Here, hold my hand and don't let go." The blond stretched his hand waiting for the terrified Princess to hold it. Hermione immediately held his hand, holding it with so much power that Draco couldn't help but to flinch. But the blond didn't care about his painful hand. All he wants was to save the frightened brunette and that fact greatly scared him as much as he's scared that she would die.

Draco rummaged in his pocket, searching for his wand. He needs something to help Hermione up easily. But before he could cast a spell to help the brunette, a little stone, just a little stone, slipped resulting for Draco to slip too. He fell into the cliff. Hermione shrieked louder as she was hurtling down the cliff together with Draco. Because of reflex, she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and closed her eyes while hot tears streamed down her face.

"Granger, calm down!" Draco shouted in the air but his feeling was contradicting his words. "Don't worry, I'm here," he reassured, wrapping his strong arms around her, too. "I won't let you get hurt!"

A few meters away from the ground, Draco had cast a shield. "_Protego!_" he shouted before he first hit the ground and Hermione on top of him.

There was blood oozing from Draco's head. He was unconscious. Hermione opened her eyes, still crying, and saw the blood.

* * *

**A/N: End chapter! Review, please :p**


	17. Thanking the Savior

**Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen… I mean J.K. Rowling and I don't own Pride and Prejudice… I mean, Harry Potter series**

**A/N: Sorry about the disclaimer. I both love the authors and the books. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Many chapters will come. :p**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Thanking the Savior**

Hermione woke up while groaning softly. Her whole body hurts. She narrowed her eyes when the glaring fluorescent lights welcomed her.

'_Wait, fluorescent lights?' _the brunette thought. _'I'm in the Hospital Wing.'_

She looked around and she was right. She was in the Hospital Wing.

The door had burst open and in came Queen Helen with anxiety clearly written on her face. When she saw Hermione, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Hermione dear, are you all right?" she asked.

Hermione made a small smile. "I'm okay now, Mother."

Queen Helen breathed another sigh of relief. "Merlin, my daughter, you gave us quite a scare. When your father and I heard about your accident, I rushed here immediately. Troy can't come because of his health."

Hermione looked at her mother apologetically. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm not being careful. I'm sorry."

The Queen smiled. "Oh, my dear, we are not angry at you so you don't have to ask for forgiveness. And besides, you are safe now. I'm glad Mindy had found you or else I would be in hysterics if I, we, lost you again." The Queen smiled at Hermione again. "By the way, my dear, your personal house-elf told me you were with a student when the accident happened, am I right?"

Flashbacks of Draco wrapping his arms around her and reassuring her that everything would be all right, as if protecting her, returned to Hermione. And then, she remembered blood oozing out of Draco's head, staining his blond hair. Suddenly, Hermione felt panicky. Queen Helen noticed it.

"Hermione dear, are you all right?" the Queen asked.

The brunette looked around again, this time wildly. Her gaze then landed on the bed just beside her. Draco was sleeping soundly on the bed with bandages wrapped around his head. Some cuts and bruises were visible in some parts of his body. Hermione can't help but gasped. _'If he didn't save me, I might be in his state right now,' _she thought.

"Mindy didn't save me, Mother," Hermione said, averting her gaze from Draco to Queen Helen.

'What do you mean?" Queen Helen inquired, feeling curious. "Mindy was the one who told Professor Dumbledore about your accident. She saved you."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "No, Mother," she said, looking at Draco again. "He saved me. If he didn't, I might be at his state right now or worse… dead. It would be useless if Mindy only saw me without him."

Queen Helen looked at the sleeping blond, shocked. "But he was more injured than you."

"He positioned himself under me," Hermione said, shaking slightly. "He made sure he would hit the ground first before me. He… he even had cast a spell while we were plummeting down the cliff."

Queen Helen covered her mouth with her right hand.

"That's why he was badly hurt," Hermione said, feeling guilty. _'It's my stupid fault,' _she scolded herself.

Madam Pomfrey entered the wing. Upon seeing the Queen, she bowed.

"You're Highness, don't worry, Princess Hermione is all right," Madam Pomfrey reassured.

"Yes, yes, I know, Madam Pomfrey," Queen Helen said. "But what about him? Is he all right?"

Madam Pomfrey was a little startled. "He's all right, you're Highness. Mr. Malfoy only got a head contusion and lost some blood. But he's all right now. All he needs is a lot of rest."

"Good," the Queen said, smiling. Hermione smiled too, strangely feeling relieved. "Now, I have to go," she said and then kissed Hermione's forehead. "Now take care of yourself, all right?"

"Yes, Mother," Hermione said and with that, Queen Helen walked out of the room.

* * *

'_Merlin, it hurts,' _Draco thought, clutching his head as he slowly opened his eyes. _'Where am I?' _he asked himself when he saw fluorescent lights.

"Good, you are awake," a female voice said from beside his bed. He looked and saw Hermione, looking at him carefully.

"Why are you here, Granger?" Draco asked, feeling grouchy because of his throbbing headache.

"Don't you remember? We had an accident near a cliff in the near end of Hogsmeade," Hermione reminded him.

Realization dawned to Draco. And suddenly, he got worried. "Granger, are you hurt? Did you get some injuries?" he asked frantically, receiving surprise looks from the brunette. Upon sensing her looks, he hastily added, "Don't you dare think of anything else, Granger. I'm not worried or anything. No, I am worried but not because of what you are thinking but because of what your parents would do to me. I don't want to be imprisoned in Azkaban, Granger. I definitely don't want to live there with Dementors who are _lovely _companies."

Hermione stared at the blonde . She knew he was babbling with mixtures of hastiness, sarcasm, and embarrassment. "Merlin, Malfoy. I'm perfectly fine. And where did you get the idea of getting imprisoned to Azkaban for being involved in an accident? I think it's because of that head contusion of yours," she paused. "It's you who got hurt, Malfoy, not me."

Draco felt embarrassed again. He then felt something in his right hand. Opening it, he saw the cause of their accident – Hermione's necklace. "Granger."

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco curiously.

Draco threw the necklace and Hermione caught it. "It's your stupid necklace," he said as he lied down, his back facing Hermione.

The brunette opened her hand and there was her glimmering necklace. She unclasped it and wore it around her neck. She looked at Draco's back and smiled. "Thank you, Malfoy," she said.

"Whatever, Granger," Draco said. "Now, go to sleep and don't bother me."

Hermione giggled and lied down on the bed. "Goodnight, Malfoy," she whispered. She doesn't know if the Head Boy heard her but she heard something like 'Night' and she doesn't know if she was just hallucinating.

* * *

The 7th year students finished their Amortentia potion. Professor Tibet was proud to every student in his class because they all finished their project on time (though, some aren't' that good).

Through these Amortentia potions, the 7th year students determined what smells of things, people, places, etc… they were attracted to. Some smelled the same (Harry does) while others smelled differently.

Draco, though the class was noisy because of celebration, was contemplating at the odors he smelled from the Amortentia potion that was made by him and Hermione. He smelled Galleons, Sickles and Knuts (money, for short). He smelled his beloved broomstick. And the last one made him really curious. He smelled of vanilla, the sweetness of vanilla, together with the fragrance of almond. He sure knew he had smelled it before but doesn't remember who or where. He was curious as to whom or what is the owner of this smell that he was greatly attracted to.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been three days since the accident in a cliff near the end of Hogsmeade but seems like it was a long time ago to me. Though, I haven't forgotten greatly about it._

_Well, anyway, the good news is that we've finished making our Amortentia potions. I am confident that I would get a high grade in making this potion._

_Now, I would tell you what I had smelled on the potion._

_1) I smelled of new parchment. Well, I'm not surprised. I quite like the smell of it_

_2) I smelled of freshly, mown grass_

_3) And lastly – peppermint. I'm surprised about this really. I didn't know I was attracted to something or someone (oh, who might it be?) which or who smells of peppermint. I'm really curious to know why I am attracted to that smell._

_Anyway, here's another news. It's about my __**loyal **__stalker. Good news, I can feel that he doesn't follow me anymore. I'm glad, no that's the biggest understatement I've ever written, I'm the happiest of all the students here in Hogwarts! I feel perfectly blessed, thank Merlin Almighty. _

_Now, I could go anywhere wherever I want without freaking out._

_Goodnight._

_Ecstatic, _  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter!! Review please! They are all appreciated. Wow, I updated so early! Yehey to me and to all the readers:p **


	18. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: You already know it…**

**A/N: Another chapter!! I just want to tell Hotkat144 that stalker's not yet gone!! Evil me, in fact he has a major role here in this chapter. Just read this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Warning: There's an attempted something here. I put emphasis on the word attempted.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Crossing the Line**

Draco was walking towards the Heads' Dormitory, mumbling some curses to Professor McGonagall.

"Argh, why do I have to be on a detention?!" he furiously asked himself aloud. "I'm just telling her a good reason for us to stop doing stupid things like blooming a flower. No need to put me to detention!"

He arrived in front of the portrait of the Hungarian Horntail. The dragon breathed some fire from his humongous nostrils. "Password," it grunted.

"Pureblood," Draco grumbled. The portrait swung open. Draco went inside and saw Hermione, reading her 'stupid' book (in Draco's opinion) entitled 'Pride and Prejudice'. "Granger," he said.

Hermione snapped away from her book and looked at Draco, frustrated. "What now, Malfoy? Can't you see I'm reading?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry for disturbing your precious time of reading," he said with sarcasm. "Look, I'm going to be late for our patrol tonight."

"Well, that's good news!" Hermione commented. "No one will bother me tonight, thank Merlin!"

"Shut up, Granger," the Head Boy said, glaring.

"Oh, do you have to do detention tonight, huh, Malfoy?" Hermione asked slyly.

Draco's glare turned into a death one. "I said shut up, Granger. Just shut up."

Hermione giggled, knowing that what she had just said was true. She went back in reading her book. She was already at the part where Elizabeth was reading Mr. Darcy's letter for her, completely ignoring the fuming blond.

* * *

'_Finally, I got rid of that arrogant jerk who's so full of himself,' _Hermione thought happily as she walked along the dark corridors of Hogwarts with her wand lit.

Suddenly, she stopped walking. She looked at her back, frantically waving her wand. Hermione had heard a noise. She was sure she did. And then, she heard it again.

"Who's there?" she asked loudly, nervousness evident in her voice. "Whoever you are, show yourself! I'm ordering you! I'm the Head Girl!"

Hermione looked at her front and slightly squealed. "Zacharias Smith, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" the brunette asked, demanding an answer.

Zacharias smiled, a smile that made Hermione gulp. "I finally have you all by myself."

She eyed him nervously. "What do you mean? Now, Smith, go back to your room. Are you aware that you are breaking a rule?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly aware, you're Highness," he said with that smile again. "And I don't care."

"What do you - ?"

She didn't continue her sentence when suddenly, Zacharias disarmed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, fright in her eyes.

"I've waited so long," he said, stepping forward while Hermione steps backward until she felt her back hitting the cold wall. She stared at his eyes and saw longing there. "I've watched you. I've watched your every move and waited for you to be alone. And this faithful day came."

Hermione gasped. "You're my stalker." Now, she truly was terrified.

Zacharias laughed. "No, I don't want you to call me as your stalker," he said, his voice dropping into octaves. "More of an admirer… your most avid admirer."

Hermione tried to push him away from her but he just wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" she whispered frantically. Her vocal cords weren't functioning that well now.

Hermione continued hitting Zacharias' chest. She knew something bad would happen, his longing eyes said it all. Zacharias suddenly grasped both of her hands with his left hand and brought them up, pinning them against the wall. Tears started to brim at the corner of her eyes.

"Let me go," she said faintly, certain that tears started to fall form her eyes.

"Princess Hermione," he said, gently caressing the brunette's cheek, "I've loved you for so long. I have my chance right now and I don't want to loss my opportunity."

Hermione sobbed. "Let me go," she said again, squirming. But the more she resisted, the tighter his grip became.

He held her chin and tilted it up a little forcefully. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't hurt you. I love you."

Hermione sobbed louder, not letting him kiss her. Though she's afraid, she thought of an idea. "Mindy," she summoned.

"Who is Mindy?" Zacharias asked. And then, a faint pop was heard.

"Young Mistress!" Mindy screeched.

"Oh no, not even a house-elf could ruin my plan," he said. Zacharias pointed his wand at Mindy. "_Stupefy!_" And Mindy was stunned.

"Mindy," Hermione whispered. She still has the inability to shout.

The stalker looked at the Princess again, a look as if he was a predator ready to attack his prey.

"Princess, don't try to do anything," Zacharias said. "Please, I love you, please."

Hermione whimpered. "Stop it, please. Stop it. Let me go."

* * *

Draco was finally done doing his detention. After hours and hours of cleaning Myrtle's bathroom (in the Muggle way, by the way), he's finally going to his bedroom and sleep in his soft, comfy bed, forgetting that he still has a patrol to do with the Head Girl.

But then, he stopped. He stopped when he heard a noise. Whimpering, that's what he had heard. Saying '_Lumos_' to his wand, he followed the noise. He stopped in shock. There he saw two people. He saw Zacharias Smith, frantically trying to kiss someone. And that someone was none other than Hermione Gardner. But what was worse was that the brunette was crying… sobbing while the Hufflepuff was forcing her face to be steady so that he could kiss her squarely on the lips. It wasn't long before Draco came to a conclusion – the Hufflepuff Boy was somewhat sexually harassing the Princess of the Wizarding World (raped for short).

"Smith," Draco said, his voice echoing at the almost deserted corridor.

Zacharias stopped and looked at the source of the voice. There, he saw the Head Boy who was giving him a glare.

"What do you think you are doing?" Draco demanded. Now, he had a good look at the sobbing Princess. Three buttons were popped out of Hermione's blouse, revealing a small portion of her bra. She definitely was trying to be raped.

Hermione stared at Draco. She felt relieved, no, so relieved at just the sight of his blond hair and silver eyes. Because of the sight of him, she knew, everything will be all right.

"Malfoy, not even you would ruin my plan," Zacharias said, pointing his wand at him.

"Plan? You call that a plan?" Draco sneered, pointing his wand at the Hufflepuff too.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he said. "You can't defeat me."

Draco snorted. "Oh really? Try me."

"_Stupefy_!" Zacharias Smith shouted.

Draco, thankfully, missed the spell. "Is that all you can do?"

Zacharias desperately aimed another spell at Draco but still, he missed it.

"_Stupefy_!" Draco shouted. The spell had hit Zacharias squarely at his own chest and he fell flat on the floor. "Now, who can't defeat who?" he asked, smirking at the stunned boy.

Hermione sniffed.

Draco then turned his attention towards the brunette who was sitting on the floor and of course, still crying. He approached her and stopped in front. The Head Boy removed his school robe, noticing she wasn't wearing any robe, and wore it around Hermione's shaking body. He then crouched down and stared at her. "Granger, are you all right?"

Hermione slowly stared at Draco. Her brown eyes were big and shiny because of tears. She was flushed and was biting her pink lips.

"Granger?" he asked again. And then, Hermione did something surprising to Draco. She flung her arms around the blond's neck and buried her face on his shoulder, sobbing louder.

Draco's eyes were enlarged and his mouth was agape. Composing himself, he asked, "Granger, what do you think you are doing?"

Hermione's arms tightened around his neck, sobbing and whimpering. "Don't go, I'm afraid," she said, a bit muffled.

Draco unconsciously started to rub Hermione's back. "Granger, let go. I'm going to call Madam Pomfrey."

"What do you mean 'let go'!" Hermione shrieked, tightening her arms. "I don't want to be left with _him_!"

Knowing that his eardrums would burst any minute now, the blond sighed. "Granger…"

"No, no," Hermione sobbed, shaking her head vigorously. "No, you won't leave me, no."

The blond looked around and saw the unconscious Mindy. "_Ennervate_," he said, pointing his wand at the house-elf.

Mindy stirred. When she woke up and saw Hermione, she started screeching again. "Young Mistress! Oh, young Mistress!"

"Elf!" Draco exclaimed. Mindy stopped and stared at him. "Go fetch Madam Pomfrey. Now!"

Mindy apparated immediately.

The two waited. Hermione still continued crying, clinging at the blond who was still comforting her and now, whispering comforting words. They then heard footsteps and a gasp.

"Gracious!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "You're Highness… what happened?"

"Madam Pomfrey," Draco said, "someone attempted to… to… rape her (he felt her arms tightening around him) and she won't calm down."

"Raped?" the old woman asked in disbelief. "Oh Merlin, the royal couple should know about this!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Draco said. "But before that, could you please detach her from me? She's cutting the oxygen supply in my body."

"Oh, yes," Madam Pomfrey said. "Princess, come on,' she said while pulling Hermione away from Draco.

"Ow!" the blond exclaimed, feeling that Hermione was trying to pull his head, too. The brunette still refused to unwind her arms from the blond's neck.

"You gave me no choice, you're Highness," Madam Pomfrey said. Pulling out her wand, she said a non-verbal spell and aimed it at Hermione. The brunette instantly fell unconscious. "Mr. Malfoy, would you kindly carry Princess Hermione to the Hospital Wing. She indeed needs something to calm down."

Draco nodded and carried Hermione. One arm hooked under her legs and the other around her neck. "By the way, Madam Pomfrey, he did _it_."

The nurse looked at the unconscious Hufflepuff. "What a disgraceful student! Mr. Malfoy, go ahead and take the Princess to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Smith here needs some lecturing."

Draco nodded and started walking, still carrying the unconscious brunette.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! I know some of you would ask why Draco hasn't thought of making Hermione unconscious before Madam Pomfrey does. Well, you know, a guy still enjoys just a tiny bit if they are hugging their pretty enemy… hehehe. Anyway, sorry for the rape thingy. I don't like it to be too detailed. So sorry… And I don't have too much idea for this scene… Actually, I don't know how to write a rape scene. LOL. Review please! That's all what I'm asking for. And thank you for your previous reviews… :p**


	19. Queen Helen's Strength

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling. Is. Not. Me. I. Don't. Own. The. Harry. Potter. Series. For. Crying. Out. Loud.**

**A/N: Chapter 19 is here!! I can't believe I reached chapter 19… Anyway, enjoy this!! Enjoy :p **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Queen Helen's Strength**

Queen Helen barged inside the Hospital Wing, feeling very, very worried. "Where is my daughter?" she asked.

"She's sleeping, you're Highness," someone said. The Queen looked around and saw Draco Malfoy.

"You, I remember you," the Queen said. "You're the one who saved my dear daughter from that terrible accident in Hogsmeade."

Draco felt like blushing. "Yes, you're Highness. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Well, pray tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what happened to my daughter?" Queen Helen asked.

'_Uh-oh,' _Draco thought. He didn't know how to tell it to the Queen. "Well, you're Highness, umm… Gra-Princess Hermione was attempted to be, umm… ra-raped by someone."

Queen Helen stared at Draco who was feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. "RAPED?!" she shrieked. "WHO DID IT?!"

Draco gulped. The Queen was honestly scary right now. "Umm… relax, Queen Helen. It-it was only attempted. I accidentally arrived before he, Zacharias Smith, continued _it_. He's in Professor Dumbledore's office and I brought her here because she needs to calm down. Nothing really happened to her, she's just terrified. That's all."

Queen Helen calmed down. "You saved my daughter… again," she said. "I don't know how to thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well," Draco said, _smiling_, "you could just call me 'Draco', that's enough," he said. Realizing his answer, his smile disappeared. _'What the hell did I just say?'_

Queen Helen smiled. "All right, if that's what you want, Draco."

Draco felt something strange. No one had ever said his name without saying it with abhorrence or disgust. It felt good, coming from a good mother. He then thought about his deceased mother. He knew she loved him but was too afraid of his father to show it. That's the reason why Draco was deprived from love. He never felt it.

"Mother?" Hermione's soft voice said. Apparently, she's awake.

Queen Helen looked at Hermione. She cried because of joy. "Oh, my dear Hermione! You're awake!" She pulled Hermione into a hug. "I was worried, dear."

"I'm sorry, I did it again," Hermione said, hugging her mother back. "I'm sorry I made you worried again."

Draco watched the mother and daughter and became slightly envious. He was feeling envious because he could see the love between the two.

Suddenly, the Hospital Wing door opened. In came Madam Pomfrey followed by Professor Dumbledore and a very pale Zacharias Smith. Draco clenched his fists at his sight while Hermione pulled her blanket up to her chin and glared at the Hufflepuff.

"Queen Helen, I'm sorry for the news," Professor Dumbledore said, bowing. Beside him, the Hufflepuff student paled more.

The Queen went towards Zacharias with an emotionless look on her face. "Are you Zacharias Smith?" she asked, her voice freezing cold.

He gulped, nodding his head slowly.

And then… _WHAM!_ Zacharias was thrown downwards when Queen Helen's right hand punched him so hard. The Queen had exerted so much force on that mere punch.

Madam Pomfrey gasped. Professor Dumbledore smiled. Hermione's mouth went agape while Draco stared.

"You foolish, disgraceful child! What brought you to do that… that… thing to my daughter?!" Queen Helen said, demanding an answer.

"Now, now, you're Highness, calm down," Professor Dumbledore said. "Mr. Smith, follow me, please."

The cowering boy stood up and immediately followed the old Headmaster out of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey followed, too.

Silence was heard among the three until Hermione broke it. "Mother, that was incredible! Did you see his face after you punched him? It was priceless!"

Queen Helen smiled and asked the Princess if she has other injuries.

Draco watched, amazed. _'Wow, like mother, like daughter,' _he thought, unconsciously rubbing his right cheek where Hermione had punched him in 3rd year. It was so hard he honestly had felt his cheek smarting for 2 weeks. Since that time, he can't deny, he gained respect for this brunette.

* * *

"RAPED?!" Ginny shrieked so loud. She, together with Harry, Ron, and Luna, was visiting Hermione after she heard about this particular news.

"Ginny, it was attempted, okay. I'm almost… you know… raped," Hermione corrected.

"Who was the bastard? Huh, Hermione? Tell us," Ron said, cracking his knuckles. "Was it him?" he asked, his finger pointing towards the Head Boy. Yes, Draco was still there.

Draco looked at Ron incredulously. "Don't you dare accuse me, Weasley," he said. "I might be egotistical, arrogant, a git, a jerk or all the names you call me but I'm will never, never be a rapist. For your information, Mr. Accusing-Jerk, Zacharias Smith did it."

"Zacharias… Smith?" Luna asked. "Isn't he a member of the DA?" The one who was rude?"

Hermione nodded. "The one and only."

"That bastard," Harry said. "I knew that he shouldn't have been part of the DA."

"I hope he wouldn't stalk you anymore," Ginny wished.

"He wouldn't," Hermione reassured. "I definitely know he wouldn't," she said as she secretly looked at Draco who was slightly smiling.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was one of my three worst days of my life (I'm not telling the other two). Someone attempted to rape me. Yes, rape me, and I wouldn't forget that time. And guess what? My rapist and stalker were one. Zacharias Smith. The rude Hufflepuff student who joined Dumbledore's Army. I was terrified that time. He was so scary and strong. I didn't know what to do. I felt vulnerable. I'm glad Mother had punched him. My fist itched to punch him too but I restrained myself._

_As what I told you, the rape thing was just attempted because someone came, someone saved me. And guess who? He's none other than Draco Malfoy. I already owed my life to him twice. I don't want to be indebted with Malfoy but then, you wouldn't know how happy and relieved I was when I saw him (even though he's annoying sometimes). When I saw his face, I knew everything would be all right. I didn't know why he saved me… again. He's my enemy, for crying out loud. Why would he risk his life to save me from that dangerous cliff and bother when someone's raping me. He could have just ignored me and let me die or get raped. Hell, he hated me, hated me with every nerve but because of these "heroic" deeds he did, I am thinking that the Draco Malfoy I used to know has changed into a totally different person. He definitely surprises me._

_Goodnight._

_Sincerely,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 19. For those who are planning to ask me what the other two worst days in Hermione's life, don't bother. I couldn't answer you. I don't even know what I would answer you. I just thought that she has three worst days in her life so I did. Anyway, review please. :p**


	20. Addicted

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. Not J.K. Rowling. Not J.K. Rowling. And not J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Chapter 20!! The song here is entitled "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson (hurray for her!) I just love this song. Anyway, in this chapter, it is mostly about the Ron/Luna ship, but still people, readers, this story is a DRAMIONE fanfiction. I will always be their fan forever and ever… Amen. LOL Enjoy:p**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Addicted**

"Yes, I'm finally free!" Hermione exclaimed when she met her friends in the Common Room (Luna's there too). "I'm finally free from braces."

Ginny smiled. "Well that's good news, 'Mione! That's really good news!"

Hermione returned the smile. "Yeah, that's really good news."

"All right, all right, stop it now. We have to eat already. Let's go," Ron said as usual. The five students went to the Great Hall and Luna separated from the group to sit at the Ravenclaw table (Ron's cheeriness was lessened because of an obvious reason).

"It is nice that it is almost Christmas," Harry said. "I would go to the Burrow then."

"Yeah," Ginny said happily.

Ron snorted. "Yeah and spend your whole Christmas _together_. Oh, what fun," he said with sarcasm.

Hermione shook her head slightly and caught Ginny's eyes. "Poor Ron," the brunette mouthed, obviously talking about a certain Ravenclaw blonde young woman. Ginny nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I couldn't come," she said, now saying it aloud. "My father said I should come home because he will be teaching me something new."

"You'll miss the fun," Harry said, looking apologetic. "You'll have a lesser fun Christmas. No snowball fighting, no singing Christmas carols, and no delicious foods made by Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, Smith would have a more miserable Christmas after having the news of spending three whole months in Filch's office," Ron said. Zacharias Smith was punished to sleep in Filch's office and help Argus Filch for three months. He was mortified. Who wants to sleep in Argus Filch's office? Spiders, cockroaches and other icky insects do, actually.

"Well, my Christmas would be fun too, in my opinion," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's comment. She was still feeling uncomfortable every time Zacharias Smith's name was being mentioned. "I'm with my family and I'm happy about that. It's my first Christmas with my real family, actually."

"I agree," Ginny said, nodding.

Everybody kept quiet when the old Headmaster stood in front of them.

"My dear students, Christmas is fast approaching," he said. "And I know that some students are going home and spend Christmas with their family so I decided that we will have a pre-Christmas Ball."

The students applaud with glee except the first to third year students, knowing that they were exempted again.

"And I've also decided that everyone will join including the first to third year students," he said, his eyes shining.

This time, everyone cheered. It seemed like before leaving Hogwarts for Christmas, there would be so much fun.

* * *

"I'm excited for the Ball," Hermione said while looking at the view of Hogwarts from her balcony. Ginny and Luna were there, too.

"Yeah, me too," Ginny said.

Luna sighed. "I don't have anything to wear so I guess I couldn't come."

"What?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Nonsense," Hermione said. "Wait, what if I give you a dress? And you too, Ginny."

"Oh, don't bother, Hermione," Luna said.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's too much."

"Just consider them as a Christmas gift from me," Hermione said. She made a mental note to write to her mother.

Ginny and Luna sighed in defeat.

There was silence among the three of them until Ginny broke it. "Say, why don't you come to the Burrow too, Luna? Hermione can't come and I know for sure that mother would be glad for you to be our visitor."

Luna smiled. "I would love to, Ginny, but I would be another pain-in-the-neck of your father and mother. Besides, I won't do anything there. You would be busy with your boyfriend, Harry. Your parents would be busy preparing for the feast on Christmas Day. Your brothers are busy in their own jobs and Ron…," she noticeably blushed, "I don't know what he would do."

Ginny secretly smiled. "All right, if that's what you want."

Hermione was watching Luna. Lately, she noticed that Luna was acting weirder everyday every time Ron was around and so did Ron. And quick as the speed of light, an idea crossed her mind. She knew that she has to do something so that the unknown feelings of Ron and Luna for each other would be made known. And she knew she has to do it as soon as possible. She'll do it on the pre-Christmas Ball.

* * *

"Oh, you both look so gorgeous tonight!" Hermione exclaimed. It was already the time for the pre-Christmas Ball.

Ginny was wearing a red, knee-length dress. The skirt part has laces, making it more beautiful. Rubies shaped into a beautiful flower were beaded at the collar part of her dress. She was also wearing high-heeled sandals. Her make-up was not too much and her accessories were mostly rubies. Lastly, her hair was made into a tight bun with a red rose holding it.

Luna, in the other hand, was wearing a white, strapless dress. White diamonds were beaded around the upper part of her dress while sparkling sequins were seen in the skirt part. White criss-crossed sandals with high heels were worn at both of her feet. Diamonds were used as her accessories while her hair was made into curls.

"Well, we both aren't as beautiful as you look like now, Hermione. You truly look like a Princess!" Luna exclaimed.

Hermione smiled. She was wearing a brown, off-shoulder dress. A brown flower was found at her collar. A ribbon was tied around her waist, serving as a belt and ruffles were found at the skirt part. She was wearing russet sandals. Her make up was simple and her jewelry was pearls. And the part that made Hermione beautiful the most was the style of her hair. It was put into a loose bun, so that some of the strands of her hair were gracefully flowing down her shoulders.

"Ready?" she asked. The two nodded in unison. "Come on, then."

* * *

"You look pretty tonight, my dear girlfriend," Harry said, praising Ginny. The red-headed girl rolled her eyes but a smile was plastered on her face. "You did a good job here, 'Mione. Even Luna is pretty."

Hermione smiled. "Oh honestly, Harry. I have a stylist. Do you expect me to do all the work? I can't even fix myself properly when I was just going to classes before."

The three of them laughed. Hermione then was finding Luna until she saw her talking to a Ravenclaw young man. She then looked at Ron. The youngest Weasley brother was glaring towards their direction, particularly to the Ravenclaw guy. The brunette couldn't help but to smile.

"Harry, can I just borrow Ginny for a moment? This would be brief," Hermione said.

"Of course, 'Mione," Harry said.

Hermione then pulled Ginny to a vacant table near the back of the room.

"What's the rush?" Ginny asked.

"All right, Ginny. I have a plan," Hermione said.

Ginny looked curious. "What plan?" she asked a little louder.

"Shh, Gin, I don't want to attract too many people," Hermione said.

Ginny looked impatient. Hermione sighed.

"Okay, Ginny, this plan I made is for the benefit of your brother, Ron, and Luna," Hermione said. Now, Ginny looked interested. "This plan I will make this night would have a big possibility for them to get together."

Ginny squealed in excitement. "So, what's the plan?" she asked in a whisper, looking around and noticed many eyes, especially from boys, were rested on where she and Hermione were seated. Well, Ginny didn't feel curious. The beautiful Princess was seated beside her.

"Ginny, just trust me about this. Just wish me luck I wouldn't put myself into an embarrassing situation," Hermione said. She was starting to get jittery so she breathed deeply to calm her nervous mind and body. _'There's no need to be nervous, Hermione!' _she thought, scolding herself. _'You're only going to do this for the sake of Luna and Ron!'_

Ginny looked a bit disappointed. "All right, but I just hope your plan would help Luna and Ron. Those two don't know that they're awfully addicted to each other! Oh bloody hell, especially my idiot brother! They're driving me crazy!" Ginny said, drinking some butterbeer.

Upon hearing the word 'addicted', Hermione smiled. She looked up the stage and saw Professor Dumbledore looking down at her with a smile.

"Attention please, everyone," the old Headmaster said, raising his right hand. The students who were attending the pre-Christmas Ball instantly became quiet. "I'm here in front of all of you because one of the students studying here in Hogwarts requested something from me."

Murmurs were heard around the Hall.

Professor Dumbledore raised his right hand again and immediately, they fell into a complete silence. "She requested me that she would sing in front of us and I delightfully agreed."

He paused for a moment. Hermione's smile grew. The Headmaster stretched his right arm in address. "You're Highness, could you please come up on the stage now."

Everyone's eyes fell on the brunette, knowing that she has the only right in Hogwarts to be called in a very courteous manner.

"What?!" Ginny whispered in exclamation. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked again, looking at Hermione, expecting an answer.

Hermione just smiled at her and stood up; ignoring the stares she was receiving.

She walked towards the stage. Once she was there, she held the microphone, thanked Professor Dumbledore and looked at the crowd a little nervously. She took a deep breath.

"What is the stupid Princess on to?" Pansy asked towards the blond. But all she received from him was a cold stare (meaning 'shut up') so she huffed and went towards the drinking table.

The Head Boy was interested to what the Head Girl would do so he didn't want to be disturbed by a noisy dog (you know who I'm talking about).

"Umm… good evening," Hermione said. She couldn't help but smile at the reaction of her fellow schoolmates. "You might all be wondering why I'm standing here."

Numerous 'yes' was heard around the hall.

"Okay, as what Professor Dumbledore told all of you, I would sing," Hermione said. Interesting looks now changed the curiosity.

"And I will dedicate this song to two of my very best friends," she continued. "You probably know them. This song that I would sing is what they both feel for each other, though they don't know. We know how they feel, my friends and me, because they tell us. They are too shy to admit it to each other. So I hope, through this song, they would have the courage to confess their feelings."

Ginny was grinning madly. _'Oh, so that's your plan, Miss Know-It-All. That's bloody brilliant!.'_

Hermione then turned to the musicians and told them to start. She then started to sing.

_**It's like you're a drug**_**  
**_**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**_**  
**_**It's like I'm stuck**_**  
**_**It's like I'm running from you all the time**_**  
**_**And I know, I let you have all the power**_**  
**_**And the only company I seek is misery all around**_

"Nice plan," Harry said, approaching Ginny. "It's brilliant."

"Hermione thought of it," Ginny said. "I like the way Ron and Luna look right now."

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, priceless."

_**It's like you're a leech**_**  
**_**Sucking the life from me**_**  
**_**It's like I can't breathe**_**  
**_**Without you inside of me**_**  
**_**And I know, I let you have all the power**_**  
**_**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you overtime**_

Ron gulped, cursing Hermione inside. Of course he knew it was dedicated for him. He's not that daft (really?). _'I didn't tell you to help me make my first move!' _he thought angrily. He then looked at Luna. She looked lost, embarrassed. She was biting her thumb nervously and was blushing madly. Ron couldn't help but smile. She looked cute in his opinion. His legs started walking involuntarily, bringing him closer to her.

_**It's like I can't breathe**_**  
**_**It's like I can't see anything**_**  
**_**Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you**_**  
**_**It's like I can't think, without you interrupting me**_**  
**_**In my thoughts, in my dreams**_**  
**_**You've taken over me**_**  
**_**It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me**_

"I didn't know Granger can sing," Millicent said casually, playing with the empty bottle of butterbeer. "Her voice sounds nice."

Pansy shouted in fury. "Why is it that everyone's acting different around Granger now?"

"Because, Pansy, she's a Princess, a Pureblood Princess. What insult will we throw towards her then?" Millicent asked.

Pansy shouted again and decided to walk out.

_**It's like I'm lost**_**  
**_**It's like I'm giving up slowly**_**  
**_**It's like you're a ghost that hunting me**_**  
**_**Leave me alone**_**  
**_**And I know these voices in my head are mine alone**_**  
**_**And I know I'll never change my ways**_**  
**_**If I don't give you up now**_

"She's incredible," Blaise commented breathlessly. "It seems like I admire her more and more each day."

Draco was silent, looking intently at the singing Hermione. He has an emotionless façade but inside, it's quite the contrary.

_**It's like I can't breathe**_**  
**_**It's like I can't see anything**_**  
**_**Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you**_**  
**_**It's like I can't think, without you interrupting me**_**  
**_**In my thoughts, in my dreams**_**  
**_**You've taken over me**_**  
**_**It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me**_

Hermione couldn't help but to smile. _'Seems like the crowd likes the song,' _she thought.

_**I'm hooked on you, I need a fix**_**  
**_**I can't take it, just one more hit**_**  
**_**I promise I can deal with it**_**  
**_**I'll handle it, quit it**_**  
**_**Just one more time, then that's it**_**  
**_**Just a little bit more to get through this**_

_**I'm hooked on you, I need a fix**_**  
**_**I can't take it, just one more hit**_**  
**_**I promise I can deal with it**_**  
**_**I'll handle it, quit it**_**  
**_**Just one more time, then that's it**_**  
**_**Just a little bit more to get through this**_

The crowd cheered. They like the sight of the beautiful Princess singing in front with such a wonderful voice.

Ron, in the other hand, continued to approach Luna. He continued walking and then, he was just in front of the blonde girl. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Luna."

Luna looked up, startled a little. And there stood Ron. She stared. Ron stared back.

_**It's like I can't breathe**_**  
**_**It's like I can't see anything**_**  
**_**Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you**_**  
**_**It's like I can't think, without you interrupting me**_**  
**_**In my thoughts, in my dreams**_**  
**_**You've taken over me**_**  
**_**It's like I'm not me**_**  
**_**It's like I'm not me**_

As the crowd clapped after Hermione's performance, Luna started walking towards Ron slowly until she flung her arms around Ron's neck. The Weasley guy's eyes enlarged and his mouth was agape in shock.

"Ron," Luna whispered. "I can't take it anymore. I love you."

Ron gasped. "What?" he asked, making sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

"I love you," Luna repeated in a whisper again.

"Merlin Luna, I…," Ron said, still in the state of shock. "I… love you too."

He didn't know if she heard him because Ron said those three words almost inaudibly but the feeling of her arms tightening around his neck answered his question.

* * *

"Oh, this day is so tiring," Hermione whispered to the night air in her terrace. She stretched her arms above her head before sitting down to write to her diary. But before she had written anything, the sliding door opened. Startled, Hermione turned around and saw Luna. "Merlin, Luna, you scared me."

Luna sniffed. "Hermione…"

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, standing up. Luna immediately embraced Hermione.

"It's… it's Ron," Luna said.

Hermione's heart dropped. "My plan didn't work."

Luna shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no."

"Then, why are you crying?" Hermione asked, really confused.

"He said… he said he loves me," Luna cried. "And I am so happy I can't stop crying."

Hermione was shocked at first and then smiled. "I'm happy for you Luna. Congratulations."

"It's because of you, Hermione," Luna said, wiping her tears. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Your mere happiness already did it," Hermione said.

"You really are a true friend, Hermione," Luna said as she bid her goodnight and went out of her room.

Once alone, the brunette then decided to write to her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the pre-Christmas Ball and tomorrow, I would go home earlier than any students here in Hogwarts._

_Anyway, just at the time of the Ball, I did my plan, my plan to make Luna and Ron confess their feelings. I sang, oh yes I did. Well, people say I have a nice voice so I tried to do a plan with singing and I think everyone like it._

_Regarding the plan, I succeeded! Luna came here, crying. I thought my plan didn't work but then, she said that Ron had told her he loves her. She said she was so happy she can't stop crying. I sighed in relief, I was happy for Luna, and for Ron, of course. Luna was adorable when she cries. Her lips quiver and her shoulder shakes. I was a bit shocked when she cried. Luna is quite a carefree person. She's always happy but what I didn't know was that she is also a very emotional person. Now, I wonder what she feels every time someone teased and insulted her before._

_I thank Merlin because everything went fine today._

_Goodnight._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

Hermione closed her diary and stretched again. The party really made her exhausted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Draco said from his terrace. "What would your mother think if she discovered that her dear daughter is still awake at this time?"

The brunette closed her eyes. "We had a Ball, Malfoy, for crying out loud! It's normal I have to stay up late. My mother knew about this Ball, anyway. She knew that this Ball will end late. My mother's not stupid. And could you stop bugging me, Malfoy? I'm silent and tired here."

"Sorry, Granger, I can't," the blond said. "Well, it's your bloody fault you're exhausted, Granger, after screeching awhile ago. Merlin, I thought I was going to be deaf."

Hermione huffed. "Well, for your information I was singing - "

"Really?"

" – and I'm disappointed that you didn't become deaf!" she finished.

"Aww, Granger, I'm hurt," Draco mocked, and then he yawned, feeling tired. "Well, I should leave you now, Granger, I have to sleep too, you know." He walked towards the sliding doors while saying, "Before you get explode or something there on your seat (she honestly looked like a volcano that was about to erupt, in Draco's opinion), I just wanted to say…," he paused, opening the sliding doors, "that… you have a very nice voice," and then, he went inside.

Hermione stared. Opening her diary and grabbing her quill, she wrote at the bottom of her latest entry:

_P.S._  
_Did I just hear Malfoy telling me I have a nice voice? Oh diary, I must be hallucinating. I'm tired, anyway. I'm going to go to sleep because there's no way… as in no way that Draco Malfoy would tell me I have a wonderful voice. _

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 20! Gosh, I made twenty chapters already! Many more chapters to come. Oh, and Christmas is coming! Yehey! I'll get gifts, gifts, gifts, and gifts! 1 month to go… Anyway, as what all authors plead and beg, review please:p**


	21. Learning Magical Archery

**Disclaimer: (sigh) not mine… I wish it can be.**

**A/N: (cowers) aww, don't get mad at me for making you wait for so long. I have a very, very, very (and a million verys) hectic schedule this past few days. I really swear, I think school is hell. Anyway, here's the story. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Oh, and again, this story is mostly about Ron/Luna's relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Learning Magical Archery**

"I'm home!" Hermione announced. Her home now has decorations for Christmas like the ever famous Christmas tree, conjured snow and many more. "I'm home!" she declared again. _'Where are they?'_

She roamed around the castle, finding her parents until she found them in the garden.

"That's a good one, dear!" Queen Helen said, praising her husband.

"Well, I'm getting better and better," King Troy said proudly.

"Mother? Father?" Hermione said.

The couple looked at the source of the voice and then saw Hermione.

"Oh, my dear Hermione, welcome back," Queen Helen said, welcoming the Princess with an embrace. "We are sorry we have forgotten that you would be home today. Your Father insisted in doing archery, magical archery, I mean."

"Magical archery?" Hermione questioned.

"Besides Quidditch as a magical sport in the Wizarding World, there is also magical archery, though, only wizards and witches with royal bloods practice this sport," Queen Helen explained further.

"And since you are a Princess, a royal person, you should also practice magical archery," King Troy said.

"Troy, why don't you just make Hermione rest first? She just came back from Hogwarts," Queen Helen said.

"No, it's all right, Mother," Hermione said, feeling excited. "I want to learn magical archery. I'll go inside and change into comfortable clothes first. Wait for me." And with that, she went inside.

After several minutes, Hermione appeared wearing a comfortable shirt and shorts with rubber shoes.

"I'm ready," she announced.

"All right, my daughter, let's begin," King Troy said. Queen Helen sat down to spectacle. "This is magical archery that is why it is different from normal archery." He brandished his wand and said, "_Archerium!_" Instantly, a bow appeared but with no arrow.

"Where's the arrow?" she asked.

"Good question, my dear," King Troy said. "In magical archery, your wand is your arrow."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Interesting."

King Troy positioned his wand inside the bow. "First, you focus your eyes to your desired target. In my case, that tree over there is my target."

Hermione nodded.

King Troy then pulled the bowstring together with his wand. "And then, you may either think or shout a spell. _Stupefy!_" he shouted then released the string. His wand was still there while the hurtling spell (shaped as an arrow) struck the target.

Hermione clapped. "That's awesome!" she said.

King Troy smiled. "The advantage of magical archery is that the spell will reach its target faster than using the wand alone. Now, try it yourself, dear."

Hermione obeyed then brandished her wand. "_Archerium!_" she cried enthusiastically. Instantly, a bow appeared.

"Now, focus on your target," the King instructed.

"Do your best, dear Hermione!" Queen Helen cheered.

The Princess focused on a tree then pulled the string of her bow. "_Expelliarmus_!" then, she had let go of the string. Her spell just turned into a wisp of smoke.

"That happens when you are not concentrating hard on your target," King Troy said to a disappointed Hermione.

"I'll try again," she said, feeling determined. She was quite shocked because it was the first time she hadn't mastered a spell with just one try. So, she did try but then again, she failed. She tried again and again but all her spells just turned into wisps of smoke.

"That's enough now, my Princess," King Troy said. "You wouldn't really master this sport for just a day."

"You did well," Queen Helen said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, I guess magical archery is a really tough sport," the brunette said. "It made me tired. I'll take a rest in my room," she said as she kissed the cheeks of her parents. She then went to her room to take a nap.

* * *

A hooting noise was heard in Hermione's room on the evening of Christmas.

"Huh?" she said as she looked at her terrace. The hooting noise came from Hedwig, Harry's owl. "Oh, hello Hedwig. Your owner wrote me a letter?" she asked as she untied the letter from the owl's right claw. Hermione gave Hedwig bread crumbs before she flew off.

Hermione opened the letter and saw that it didn't come from Harry. It came from his girlfriend.

_Dearest 'Mione,_

_First of all, Merry Christmas! I hope you are enjoying there in your castle. We miss you, all of us, by the way: Harry, Ron, my other brothers, my parents and me, of course. Oh, and Luna, too. Yes, Luna's here because my brother invited her and Luna finally agreed. You know, that stupid brother of mine, when we were riding the Hogwarts Express (Luna's seated in another compartment), he got all giddy and stuff, saying that he had already held her hand and embraced her. He's giddy, really, but he denies it. Well, I'm still happy for him. Why wouldn't I? They do make a perfect couple. Ron's sweet to Luna, I can see ants, no, cockroaches approaching them already. And he still has the nerve to scold Harry and me when we become sweet and mushy around each other when he himself was doing it to his dear girlfriend. Unbelievable._

_Anyway, here's some 'progress report' about their relationship. Just awhile ago, Luna came here in my room (she's sleeping here) crying. I thought she and Ron had a fight but she said Ron had kissed her for his Christmas gift for her (really?) I couldn't help but to smile at Luna's appearance. She's undeniably cute when she sobs uncontrollably. Something happened next. Ron came barging in my room, reasoning that he hears someone crying and then he saw Luna sobbing. Mr. Accusing-Jerk (I got that from Malfoy, by the way) blamed me for making Luna cry. Of course I told him it's his fault but he seemed like he wasn't listening because he was busy comforting Luna. I knew it was a signal for me to go so I did. I told this to Harry and all he did was laugh and laugh (and laugh). It was annoying so I left him and went back to my room. I stopped and watched from my doorframe once I arrived in my room. I watched as Ron tucked Luna in bed. Apparently, she had fallen asleep. I also watched as Ron kissed Luna's forehead and whispered goodnight. It was such a sweet gesture which I never imagined Ron would do in his entire life. Luna made Ron sweet and that's a relief. I really don't like Lavender, frankly. I hated it whenever she gossiped about things. She wastes her time meddling with other people's lives. I'm glad Ron dumped her and found Luna. I think he wouldn't resist her if she started crying. She really was cute._

_Anyway, I think this is enough. I don't want to waste parchment._

_Goodnight and Merry Christmas again!_

_Your Best Friend,_  
_Gin_

_P.S._  
_We'll give you your gifts when we come back to school. I don't want the school year to begin with no Hedwig at all. xoxoGinxoxo_

Hermione closed the letter with a big grin pasted on her face. _'So, Luna came,' _she thought. She inserted the letter inside her diary, having no mood in writing in it and went straight to bed.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 21! Yehey, I made twenty-one chappies already. Many more to go. Okay, I made a plan and I think there would be nineteen more chappies to go. All in all, there are forty chappies… Wow, so many but I'm almost done in writing it. I'm already in chappie 34! Anyway, read and review please:p**


	22. Ministry's Condition

**Disclaimer: Never mine and never will be**

**A/N: Chapter 22 is here! I know, this chappie is a bit short. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, enough of this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ministry's Condition**

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, you're Highness but there's a letter for you from the Ministry of Magic," King Troy's secretary, Edward, said.

King Troy looked surprised. "From the Ministry?"

Edward nodded his head.

King Troy opened the letter. After reading, he has a surprised looked on his face. "Merlin!"

* * *

"The Ministry wants to see all of us at 1:00 p.m.?" Hermione asked. The family was gathered in the living room. King Troy called for a 'family meeting' after receiving the letter from the Ministry. "But why?" she asked, feeling curious.

"I think it is about your future, for you to inherit our possessions and to be the future Queen," Queen Helen said.

"Inherit? Be a Queen?" Hermione asked. "But that's still way too early! You know, both of you are still healthy."

"It's quite the contrary, my dear," King Troy said. "There's a certain rule for inheriting the family's possessions and being the future leader if you have a royal blood running through your veins."

"This hasn't happened for years because it was several years when there was still a King and a Queen. We were only chosen as the leaders because your father is the only living descendant of the last King and Queen of the Wizarding World," Queen Helen explained.

"Rule?" Hermione inquired. "What rule?"

"You would know it once you faced the Wizengamot," King Troy said.

"As for now, go prepare, Hermione dear, we will leave at exactly 12:30 pm," Queen Helen said.

* * *

King Troy, Queen Helen, and the Princess arrived at the Ministry through apparating. Immediately, they went towards the elevator. Thankfully, there were no witches and wizards who were riding the elevator except for the royal family and some flying paper airplanes (letters). Finally, they arrived at the 5th floor, the floor where the Wizengamot was found.

"Relax, Hermione dear, just relax," Queen Helen said, sensing Hermione's nervousness.

Hermione nodded. Then, they went inside the room.

It's a bit noisy inside. Once the Wizengamot heard the door opening, they stopped. Everybody stood up and bowed. "You're Highnesses, welcome," the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour said in greeting. He was seated at the very front and center of the Wizengamot.

Hermione gulped. _'It looks like I'm about to be sentenced to Azkaban,' _she thought. She looked around and saw some familiar faces. One of them was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's a member of the Order of the Phoenix. And to Hermione's dread, Rita Skeeter was there too, looking hungry for another news about the royal family.

"Please, do take a seat," Rufus Scrimgeour said.

The three royalties sat down at the comfortable chairs. Hermione was at the middle of her parents.

"I believe you had received my letter," the Minister said. "Seeing that all of you are here."

"Rufus, what is the reason as to why you called us here?" King Troy said.

"You're Highness, you very well know that it is about your daughter, Princess Hermione Gardner," Rufus said. "And this is about her future."

Hermione stared. _'So, my parents were right.'_

"She would inherit hundreds of billions of Galleons and would be the future Queen of the Wizarding World," he continued.

The brunette's eyes enlarged. _"Hundreds of billions of Galleons! Merlin, that's too many!'_

"Yes, we are quite aware of that, Minister," the King said.

"Then, you very well know that there is a rule stating about Princess Hermione's rights and orders in order to receive her inheritance," Rufus said. He paused, waiting for the King to answer but when he didn't, he continued, "There is a rule stating that in order for an heir or heiress with a royal blood to get the inheritance of the family and be the next King or Queen, he or she should be engaged on or before his or her last year in school ends."

"Engaged!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling frantic. She looked at both of her parents who wore calm expressions.

"Yes, we are aware of that, Minister," Queen Helen said.

"Then, I guess the Princess should follow this rule," the Minister said.

The King and the Queen nodded.

"Then, this meeting is done," Rufus said as he stood up. The King and the Queen then stood up too. "Meeting adjourned."

Hermione was feeling miserable. _'Engaged?!' I'm only 17, for crying out loud!' _she thought. The brunette then looked at Rita Skeeter who was madly scribbling important and fascinating information on a parchment. _'Great, things about this would appear in the Daily Prophet, thanks to her,' _she thought.

"Hermione dear, let us go," Queen Helen said, snapping Hermione out of her musings.

The Princess looked at her mother and followed her begrudgingly.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me I that should be engaged before graduation?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione dear, calm down," King Troy said. "This is just normal in our family. I was engaged to your mother before graduation, too."

'_This isn't normal at all because I'm only 17!' _Hermione answered in her mind.

"My dear, you should be thankful there aren't any arranged marriages waiting for you," Queen Helen said. "You are free to choose who the man you want to be married with, though, there would be too much pressure because it is already your last year in Hogwarts and we want you to inherit all of the possessions our family worked hard for and be the future Queen."

"But, that's not the point, Mother! I'm only 17-years-old. I'm too young to get married. I don't even have any boyfriend yet," Hermione reasoned.

"Dear, just follow what the rules are saying. We know it is for your own good," Queen Helen said. "And besides, your father and I would support you, right Troy?"

"Definitely, your mother is right, my Princess. We will support you," King Troy said.

Hermione made a small smile but still, it didn't lessen her worry.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Great, just great. I should be engaged before I leave Hogwarts. That's just bloody great. My father got a letter from the Ministry stating that we should meet the Wizengamot at exactly 1:00 pm. And meet them we did. I thought I did something wrong but no, they said something about my future. I am the heiress of the Gardner family and in order for me to inherit all the possessions and be crowned the next Queen, I should bloody be engaged before I graduate so that the Ministry can make sure I will get married and know that in the future, after me, there would be another heir or heiress. That's just unfair. I'm 17-years-old for crying out loud! I'm still starting the stage of adulthood. I'm too young to be tied with somebody else. I'm too young to have a commitment._

_That's just annoying. Rita Skeeter was there, too, so I bet that an article about it will come out as the headline. Why is Rita Skeeter there anyway?_

_My parents told me to relax. They said that they too were engaged when they were 17. That's not a relief. It's not the 50's, for heaven's sake! I still don't want to be engaged so early._

_I can't wait to tell this to my friends. But, I'll tell them when we come back from Christmas break. What if someone read it before them? I just want to be careful._

_Anyway, I'll stop here. Goodnight._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: End of chappie! Review please**


	23. Wanted Fiance

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Draco Malfoy too (but I wish he can someday be mine…) :p**

**A/N: Chapter 23 is here!! Umm, I changed some things here especially the articles whatsoever. I improved it, you know. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It is one of my favorites. Anyway, I'll all let you read now. Enjoy:p**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Wanted Fiancé**

The article that Hermione thought would be at the front page of the Daily Prophet didn't appear. The brunette was shocked but relieved.

'_Looks like Skeeter decided not to write an article about that,' _Hermione thought. _'How surprising.'_

Days without news about the order Hermione has to fulfill before she graduates passed until the day after she came back from Christmas break to Hogwarts.

"'Morning," Hermione said, yawning. She sat down beside Ginny.

"Still tired?" Ginny asked.

"Obviously," Hermione said. "I'm surprised none of you are still sleeping."

Harry snorted. "Well, Ron here is excited to see his beloved girlfriend."

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said, his face resembling his hair.

Harry laughed while Hermione and Ginny giggled.

Suddenly, owls started appearing inside the Great Hall. As usual, Hermione gets a new edition of the Daily Prophet (now with no charges because her parents pay for it). "Now, let's see what's new." She opened the Daily Prophet and saw her picture when she was in the Ministry of Magic. Hermione eyes widened and then, she read the article under it.

_**Wanted Fiancé**_

_Last December 26, the royal family went to the Ministry of Magic because of an appointment set by Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic. I, Rita Skeeter, age 30, was fortunately in the meeting between the royal family and the Wizengamot, will tell you all I know about this meeting._

_Princess Hermione Gardner, the heiress of the Gardner family, will inherit all the possessions of the family and be the future Queen of the Wizarding World in one condition – to be engaged on or before her graduation. There is a rule stating about this and if unfulfilled, the Princess will loss her title._

_Now, who would she choose as her future fiancé? That is the burning question. (For more information about the meeting, see p. 10)_

Hermione stared at the article, oblivious to the fact that she was already crumpling the sides of the newspaper.

"Bloody hell," she whispered, knowing that all of the eyes were on her again. "That woman!" she whispered angrily.

"Hermione," Ginny said, shock evident in her voice. "What's the meaning of this? Is this article true?"

The brunette stood up, knocking her bowl of porridge, then looked at Ginny. "Meet me in my balcony. Tell Luna. I'll be waiting." And with that, Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall to the Heads' Dormitory.

* * *

"It's bloody true!" Hermione exclaimed once Ginny and Luna were in the Hermione's balcony together with the brunette.

"WHAT?!" the other two exclaimed in unison.

"You mean you should be engaged before graduation?" Ginny said.

"While you are still 17?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I didn't know there was such a rule," Ginny said.

"Me too," Luna said, nodding.

"Now, what do I do?" the brunette asked. "I don't want all the things my parents worked hard for to be put to waste because I refused to get engaged at the age of 17. Though, I still don't like the idea."

"Well, I guess you have to be engaged then," the blonde girl said.

Hermione nodded again. "I don't even harbor such feelings to any boy. I don't even have a boyfriend!"

Ginny's face lit up because of an idea of hers. "Don't worry, we'll help you. I already have an idea but I'll only tell it to both of you later at lunch."

The brunette eyed Ginny suspiciously but she nodded nonetheless.

* * *

"Hermione, we are here!" Ginny announced with Luna trailing behind her.

The brunette looked at her. "So, what's your idea?"

Ginny flashed a smug grin at Hermione. She rummaged in her robe and got a brown envelope. "This is my idea."

"A brown envelope?" Luna asked. "Are there files inside?"

"There is something inside but not files," Ginny said, her grin growing. "Pictures."

"Of?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny sat down on the vacant chair. "Of men, handsome men, that studies here in Hogwarts."

"Where did you get those pictures?" the Head Girl asked, eyeing the brown envelope curiously.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ginny said, smiling at Hermione. "These all came from Colin Creevey though I had to compromise. Sorry Hermione, but I told Colin that if he agreed, you would kiss him."

Hermione's eyes widened in fury.

"Don't worry," Ginny added immediately. "He said it's all right if you kissed him on the cheek." Ginny started giggling. "That boy, got giddy and all."

"All right, all right," Hermione said. "Now, let me see the pictures."

The three then started looking at the pictures.

"Too muscular. I hate muscular men," Ginny commented.

"Ugh, too messy," Luna said. "Way messier than Ron."

Hermione then laughed. "Does Colin expect me to marry a first year?"

Ginny snatched the picture from Hermione. "But, he's kind of cute."

Luna nodded in agreement.

Then, they continued looking at the pictures until Luna snorted in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Luna said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Luna turned the photo so that it was facing the other two. Ginny burst into fits of laughter while Hermione scowled.

"What is he thinking?" she asked. "Crabbe? Handsome? The world might be turning upside down!"

"Creevey's deranged," Ginny said, wiping tears that formed while laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued looking until her eyes landed on one picture. "Him! I'll marry him! Merlin, I would certainly marry him!"

"Who?" Ginny and Luna asked in unison, both excited.

"Him! Prince William of England!" Hermione exclaimed, showing his picture.

Ginny giggled. "Oops, the picture slipped. It's not one of them, 'Mione. It's mine."

"You're keeping a picture of Prince William?" Hermione asked, slightly disappointed.

"He's my unreachable crush," the she-Weasley said. The Princess rolled her eyes while Luna giggled.

Silence took place and they continued looking.

"Oh, look, Hermione," Ginny said, breaking the silence. "Blaise Zabini. What do you think of him?"

"He's handsome," Luna commented. "But he's –."

" – a Slytherin," Hermione continued. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a Slytherin."

"Nonsense, Hermione," Ginny said. "Haven't you notice that 99.9 percent of the Slytherin population admires you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I don't care. Bloody hell!" she suddenly exclaimed upon seeing a photo. "Mr. Photographer took his picture too."

"Colin?" Ginny asked, disbelief in her face.

"Oh, the nerve of him," Luna said, shaking her head.

"Marry him, Hermione! Marry him!" Ginny mocked.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said while glaring.

Ginny and Luna giggled then continued looking until one picture was left.

"Oh, look," the red-headed young woman said. "He's the remaining .1 percent of the Slytherins."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Remember I told you 99.9 percent of the Slytherin population admires you?" she asked. "The brunette nodded. "Except one and he's the remaining .1. Guess who."

"That's easy, Ginny," Luna said. "He's - ."

" – Draco Malfoy," Hermione continued again. "Figures. Why is his picture there, anyway?"

"Well, I told Colin to take a picture of all the handsome blokes here in Hogwarts," Ginny answered. "And Malfoy's qualified."

Hermione snorted. "Oh please, Malfoy? Handsome? Yeah right."

"He's handsomer than Crabbe," Luna said.

"But Prince William is handsomer than him," Hermione said. "Even if he's the last man in this world, I wouldn't marry him. I swear to Merlin, I won't."

"Well, sometimes unexpected things happen," Ginny said with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

* * *

It was already dinnertime and Hermione, together with her friends, went to the Great Hall for dinner.

Once they arrived, the Hall instantly fell silent upon seeing the Princess. Hermione sighed. "Thank you very much, Rita Skeeter," she muttered to her friends with sarcasm. Harry patted her back. They then walked towards the Gryffindor table. Before they could reach the table, Zacharias Smith blocked their way. Hermione glared at him while Harry and Ron brandished their wands. One Slytherin blond too was glaring at him. Harry was about to cast a spell but the brunette stopped him.

"Harry, it's okay, I can handle this," Hermione said. "All of you, go on and sit down."

The four obeyed, though a bit hesitantly. Hermione looked back at the Hufflepuff.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"You're Highness," he started. "I'm truly sorry about what I've down. I didn't mean to."

Hermione snorted.

"So, forgive me," he said, bowing.

Hermione sighed. She had to admit, she felt some sympathy. _'Well, he said sorry, I might as well forgive him,' _she thought, slightly smiling. Before she could say something, Zacharias straightened again.

"You're Highness, if you have forgiven me, I want you to choose me as your fiancé," he said.

Instantly, Hermione's smile disappeared while everyone gasped.

Zacharias held her hand. "Please, I want to be your fiancé."

Hermione inhaled deeply and almost shook because of anger. _'The nerve of him!' _she thought. She then looked at the teachers' table and noticed that there were no teachers at all. Hermione smirked as an idea crossed her mind.

"Is that a yes?" the Hufflepuff asked, mistaking her smirk as a smile.

From the Slytherin table, Draco snorted. _'Stupid, he can't even distinguish a smirk from a smile,' _he thought.

Hermione freed her hand from his grip, still with that smirk.

Zacharias smiled too, ready to hug the brunette until her smirk disappeared and was replaced by a death glare. Oh, how the brunette wished looks could kill.

"What?" he asked. Everyone watched in interested silence.

Hermione said, no, shouted aloud, "WHAT NERVE YOU'VE GOT AFTER YOU DID THAT DISGRACEFUL THING TO ME!"

Everybody gasped while Zacharias looked terrified.

Hermione clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. Unable to control her anger, she stomped his right foot so hard. Zacharias gripped his smarting foot. The brunette seemed satisfied but still angry.

"PERVERT!" she shouted before storming out of the Great Hall.

Once outside, she breathed a satisfied sigh. "Now, that felt good," she said as she went to the Heads' Dormitory, dinner already forgotten.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I really feel good today. I finally got my revenge against Zacharias Smith (though, it is still not enough). Well, I just shouted 'PERVERT' for everyone to hear (though I didn't say he attempted to rape me. I just let them to figure it out themselves). I also stomped his foot, and boy, it felt so good. That jerk doesn't deserve an apology. Well, I almost did when he said he was sorry. _Almost_, all right. With that nerve of him! He's as intolerable as Malfoy!_

_Anyway, the news about our meeting with the Ministry came out today. And thanks to Rita Skeeter, I attracted another attention. And a new problem formed because of this article. I have to find a qualified fiancé, and I have to find him fast! Oh, the pressure, it is too much. If only I had known that such a rule exists, then I would be read. And now, I have to deal with those men._

_Ginny and Luna were good enough to help me about this. Ginny brought some pictures of handsome men for me to choose. Good luck to me. They are absolutely many for me to choose._

_Goodnight._

_Love, _  
_Hermione_

Hermione closed her diary and sighed. She saw the brown envelope where all the pictures were kept. She rummaged inside and got one picture. Unfortunately, that picture was Draco Malfoy's.

"You jerk," Hermione said, talking to the photo. "You intolerable jerk. Who are you to tease my friends and me? You act like 'I'm-The-Mighty-One-Fear-Me-Jerk'. Well, guess what? You're not the sun. The earth doesn't only revolve around you. You annoying git picking small kids while surrounded by your stupid friends. Befriending Crabbe and Goyle? Oh, please, I would honestly befriend a deranged banshee than those stupid students you call 'friends'. And Parkinson. Merlin, I didn't know you like girls who are practically drooling at your uniform. Disgusting."

Hermione paused and stared at his picture for minutes.

"But still," she continued, "you're unpredictable, don't you know that? No, I think weird is more a appropriate term to describe you. Why save me, twice, when you would bloody rejoice when I give the Wizarding World a favor and die? Why protect me from that dangerous cliff when you obviously wipe in my face that you wouldn't touch just a small portion of my uniform? Why save me from Smith when I know you would enjoy seeing that Hermione Gardner was finally defenseless? Why the sudden change Malfoy? You do so many things that surprise me."

"Talking to yourself, eh, Granger?" a voice said.

Hermione knew who the person was. Only one student calls her by her last name when she still wasn't a Princess. "Malfoy."

"All those problems made you mad, you trouble magnet," he said.

"Trouble magnet?" the brunette asked. "Is that another insult, huh, Malfoy?"

"Now, now, that's not the way to talk to your savior, Granger," Draco said.

Hermione snorted. "Savior?"

"That's right," the blond said.

"Stop bugging me, Malfoy," Hermione grumbled.

"Yes, royal trouble magnet," Draco said, bowing in mock courtesy.

Hermione glared at him.

Draco snickered then made a move to leave. Before he disappeared from Hermione's sight, he commented, "That was great scene awhile ago in the Great Hall, Granger. I was greatly entertained." And with that, he went inside.

Hermione stared at his terrace for a few minutes. With the Head Boy's comment, she couldn't help but to make a small smile. "You really are full of surprises, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Before leaving, please hit the GO button and write your review! I would appreciate any kinds of reviews. :p**


	24. NEWT

**Disclaimer: Merry Christmas everyone! Err… I mean I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own the HP books.**

**A/N: Yey, I updated again! My Christmas break just started and I'm so, so glad! Anyway, Chapter 24 is here… Enjoy reading. Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: N.E.W.T**

"Class, before I dismiss you, I would just like to remind that this coming Friday, which is 3 days from now, is the start of your N.E.W.T exams," Professor McGonagall reminded her 7th year students from Gryffindor and Slytherin. "So, I want you all to study very well. That's all, class dismissed."

Everybody started packing their things.

"Oh no, N.E.W.T tests are on Friday already!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling panicky.

"Oh no," Harry murmured towards Ron, "we will spend so much time in the library again and be bossed around."

"I heard that, Harry," Hermione said, glaring at the two.

Harry and Ron chuckled.

"You're Highness," one 7th year Slytherin said. Hermione looked at him questioningly and the boy blushed. "My friend is giving you this," he said, giving Hermione a letter and a red rose before leaving hastily.

Ron snickered. "What a coward boy."

"I guess another marriage proposal," Harry said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you guessed right," Hermione said after opening the letter and reading its content.

"Another one?" Ron asked. "Merlin, you receive so many everyday after that article of Skeeter came out!"

"How many do you have, by the way?" Harry inquired.

"Umm… 30th, I suppose," Hermione said, playing with the rose.

"Honestly, Hermione, why don't you just throw them away after receiving them? Why still read them?" Ron asked, knowing the fact that the Princess was getting annoyed by the letters.

"Now, that's being rude, Ronald," Hermione snapped. "They've worked hard for those letters. I don't want to just throw them away."

Ron then nodded his head. "All right, all right."

Harry snickered, receiving a glare from Ron.

"Okay, now let us eat lunch because after eating, we have to study in the library," Hermione said.

The two young men groaned and they followed the brunette.

"30 marriage proposals?" Blaise said in disbelief. "She received 30 marriage proposals? Merlin, that's too many!"

"Why don't you make one, too?" Draco snarled. "You're dying to marry her, don't you?"

Blaise blushed. "Of course not, Draco. And don't be in denial. Every bloke here in Hogwarts _is_ dying to marry her. Except Potter and Weasley, of course."

"Well, except me also," Draco said. "I wouldn't and don't want to marry her."

"Yeah right," Blaise said. "That's the biggest lie I have ever heard."

"Shut up," Draco said. "Let's just eat lunch."

* * *

The following days were very busy and pressuring for the 7th years. Harry and Ron, much to Hermione's delight, were studying _with _concentration. Well, they also spent less time with their girlfriends.

Hermione, in the other hand, spent more time studying in the balcony in her room. She gave up studying in the library because almost every minute, a student (male, of course) would come to her study table and give her presents, letters, proposals, etc… And, that's the reason why Hermione was sitting on the chair in her terrace that night with a plate of cookies and a glass of pumpkin juice which were given by Mindy.

"I see you aren't reading your Muggle book, Granger," Draco said, putting piles of book on his own table.

Hermione reached for another cookie. She said while not bothering to look up from her Charms book, "Well, I'm studying, Malfoy. I prefer reading these books first before the book made by Jane Austen. Though, I'm anticipating to know the ending."

"Bet you are excited for the tests," Draco said. "You even gave yourself a little treat. Sneaking at night to go to the kitchens, aren't we, Granger? I always thought Weasley is the only who does that."

"For your information, Mindy gave this to me," Hermione snapped, still not looking at Draco.

"Ah, yes, the advantages of having a personal house-elf," the blond said, sitting down.

"Shut up, Malfoy, and let me study _peacefully_," Hermione said.

Draco then kept quiet and started to study. Then, as a strong gust of wind blew, a smell, a very familiar smell, reached Draco's nose and he suddenly stopped studying. _'I know that smell,' _he thought. And then, he remembered the perfume he had smelled from the potion Amortentia. His eyes then landed on the Princess who was studying and eating cookies, and a conclusion was formulating inside his mind, though refusing to jump to conclusions without confirmation.

"Granger," he said, breaking the silence.

His voice startled Hermione a little. "What now, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, irritated and still refusing to avert her eyes away from her book.

"What is your perfume?" Draco asked, straight to the point and not wanting to beat around the bush.

And that made Hermione to look at him. "What is to you?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing important, Granger, just curious."

The brunette nodded, though still not convinced. "Vanilla with almond. Now, do tell me why you asked… that… question," her voice faltered when Draco gathered his belongings quickly and went inside.

"Weird," Hermione said. Shrugging, she went back to studying.

Inside the blond's room, Draco was still speechless because of shock. Once founding his voice, he managed to whisper, "Unbelievable. That's bloody unbelievable. There's no possibility I'm attracted to _her_. She's not the only one who smells like that."

But the hammering of his heart inside his ribcage made his last sentence doubtful.

* * *

"Welcome students to your N.E.W.T exams," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, let me introduce you to your three examiners, Veronica Smidget, Anthony Thompson, and Tristan Dox. They would assist you in your exams. Now, let us begin." And the exams did begin.

Hermione was wringing her wrist nervously, muttering all the spells she had learned under her breath. Minutes passed by until Hermione's turn came.

"Gardner, Hermione."

The brunette looked at the long line until she spotted Harry. He mouthed 'good luck' and Hermione smiled. She looked at Ron who was giving her two thumbs-up. Hermione then did Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions, etc… until one subject was left, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She did all the things the examiner told her to do without mistakes (thankfully).

"I'll give you extra credits in DADA if you showed me Magical Archery," Tristan Dox, an old, yet energetic man, whispered to Hermione. "You are the heiress of the Gardner family so I presume you are practicing Magical Archery. I had seen this a few years ago when your parents were taking their N.E.W.T tests."

"Umm…I, well, I'm not that good when I deal with this traditional sport of my family," Hermione said, saying the truth.

"Oh, it is okay, I just want to see," Tristan said.

"Umm… well, o-okay," Hermione stammered.

"Good, now, let's go to the grounds. I know that this sport is quite dangerous," Tristan said. Hermione followed him outside the Great Hall.

Once outside, the examiner looked at Hermione excitedly.

"Now, please start," he said.

Hermione obeyed and brandished her wand.

Harry noticed this so he looked outside of the window. He gasped. Almost everyone heard it so they, too, looked outside.

"Oh, look, it's the Princess," Goyle said. And that's when everyone's attention was caught.

Back to the brunette, she said, "_Archerium_," and instantly, a bow was conjured. Remembering the things her father had taught her, the Princess had placed her wand inside the bow. Stretching the bowstring, Hermione prayed silently. _'Merlin, help me,' _she thought. She concentrated her gaze on one tree and inhaled deeply. "_STUPEFY_!" she shouted the released the bowstring. She expected her spell to turn into a wisp of smoke but then, it surprised her. It formed into an arrow and hurtled towards her target so fast that it formed wind that brushed against the examiner's and the examinee's bodies. The spell shaped as an arrow reached its target, making a small, yet visible hole.

Hermione still looked awed when she averted her gaze from the tree to Tristan. The examiner then started clapping excitedly.

"That was brilliant, you're Highness! That's brilliant!" Tristan exclaimed. "I thought you said you are not yet good at this sport?"

Hermione blushed. "I also thought so."

And then, the students who were watching clapped. The brunette looked at them in surprise but nonetheless smiled.

"I assure you, Princess Hermione, you'll have an 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Tristan said. Hermione's smile grew wider.

* * *

Next, the 7th years took the written exams and almost all finished on time.

"Hey, what was your answer in number 225?" Hermione asked her friends. "I'm not sure at my answer. Oh, what if I am wrong at that number? What if I'm wrong at number 226? And 227? And 228? Merlin, what if I'm wrong at all the numbers?!"

Harry and Ron chuckled. "Relax, 'Mione, I'm sure you'll pass the tests with flying colors," Harry said.

"Yeah, Hermione," Ron agreed. "Wait, what does 'pass the tests with flying colors' mean?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's a Muggle idiom Ron. It means 'pass the test with high scores'."

"Oh," Ron said.

"Anyway, what you did awhile ago, you know, the Magical Archery thing, it was superb!" Harry commented.

"You really think so?' Hermione asked, flattered.

"Of course! So don't worry," Harry said.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_N.E.W.T exams finally ended! No more stress! But I'm still nervous for my scores. I'm sure I made a mistake but I'm still confident I'll have high scores._

_Anyway, I'm perfectly sure I would get an 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The examiner assured me himself. I just did Magical Archery for extra credits, and because luck was on my side that time, I succeeded in doing that sport without any mistake! I'm glad that I know one of my scores will be 'O'. Harry and Ron were ecstatic, too when the exams ended. They bloody spent their entire free time with Ginny and Luna to make-up with them. Now, I'm bloody sitting here in my terrace with the air as my companion. How bloody lovely. Is it right to leave me here all alone? That's annoying._

_I have another problem (again). My problems are getting worse and worse everyday. My N.E.W.T tests are done already, just a "good" sign that the school-year is ending already. But still, I haven't found a man that's qualified to be my fiancé! Now, I know luck isn't on my side about this problem. I have to find one and should be fast!_

_Goodnight._

_Problematic,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! I've already written 36 chapters and I tell you, 4 more chapters to go and I'm done! Review Please:p**


	25. Mr Right's Qualities

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling! I don't own Harry Potter and the rest of the characters!**

**A/N: Chapter 25 is here. I'm sorry for the long wait! I had a Christmas vacation, you see, away from home for a week and a half and in that place where there was no internet connection at all so I can't update so soon! So sorry… don't hurt me please! Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Mr. Right's Qualities**

"I still haven't chosen who my fiancé would be!" Hermione whined as she, Ginny, and Luna walked out of the Heads' Dormitory. "It's almost the end of the school-year, for heaven's sake!"

"Calm down, 'Mione, it's really hard to find that 'special someone'," Ginny said.

"Ginny's right, Hermione," Luna said in agreement. "Love just blooms between people unexpectedly. You don't know when it will happen, how or where."

"Oh, if only I know the person who smells like peppermint!" Hermione exclaimed, not thinking of the words she had just blurted. "It would be easier for me to know who the person I'm attracted to!"

"Peppermint?" Ginny asked, curiosity on her face.

"Attracted to someone who smells peppermint?" Luna added.

"Well – I -," Hermione stammered.

"You're not telling us something, Hermione," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

"I, well…," Hermione sighed, "all right I'll tell you. The day we made the Amortentia potion, of course I smelled something that attracted me. Umm… new parchment, freshly mown grass and peppermint. I was really surprised, you know, when I smelled peppermint. And then I came to a conclusion that maybe I like someone who smells like peppermint.

Ginny squealed. "Then smell all of your suitors, Hermione!"

Luna laughed.

"That's completely impossible, Gin," Hermione said, shaking her head. "There are a number of them! It's hard to smell everyone."

"I was just joking," Ginny glared. "You don't have to take it seriously."

Hermione and Luna laughed.

"But still, I'm really wondering which person smells like that," Hermione said.

* * *

"Reading your Muggle book again, trouble magnet," Draco said.

Hermione ignored him and continued reading. She was already on the part where Elizabeth visited Pemberly, the place where Mr. Darcy lived.

"Ignoring me, huh, Granger?" Draco asked. He didn't know why but he was desperate to engage Hermione into a conversation… err… a fight, rather. Maybe the reason was connected to what he had discovered.

Still, Hermione didn't answer him back and casually flipped one page to another.

"GRANGER!" Draco bellowed.

"Malfoy, I'm reading here!" Hermione exclaimed. "Can't you give me a day where you wouldn't bother me at all?!"

Draco sighed and sat down.

Hermione smirked and continued reading.

The blond impatiently drummed his fingers on the table. He didn't know what to do right now. Unconsciously, he watched Hermione. She smiles on several occasions, mostly because she had read a nice part. Draco noticed her eyes darting left to right so fast they almost looked like a blurr. He watched every movement Hermione makes and all these unconsciously made him smile.

"Why don't you take a picture?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book and looking straight at Draco's grey orbs. "It lasts longer."

Draco blushed and glared at the brunette. "I'm not staring at you, Granger! How dare you say those kind of things!" he protested. "I was… I was… staring at a maggot! That's it, I'm staring at a maggot!" _'Nice answer, Draco, just bloody nice.'_

"Maggot?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, maggot," Draco said, feeling stupid.

Hermione raised her eyebrow higher.

"I'm telling the truth, Granger! Don't you dare look at me like that!" Draco snapped.

The brunette frowned slightly then shrugged. She then went back to reading.

'_Great, just great, Draco,' _the blond told himself. _'You honestly looked mental around her. Wait, since when did I care how I act around her? Well, maybe when I knew I was attracted to her, to her smell… Bloody hell, what am I thinking?' _Draco stood up and immediately went inside, thinking that his senses would come back if he stayed away from Hermione.

Once Draco was gone, Hermione slowly looked at his terrace with a smile gracing her lips. Reason? Unknown.

* * *

"Hermione, I just have an idea," Luna said while Ginny and she were again in Hermione's terrace.

The brunette and the red-headed looked at the blonde questioningly. "What idea?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Luna said, putting her chin on top of her hand, "this idea really isn't the solution to your current… distressing problem of finding the right one but it can help you."

"And what is it?" the brunette asked.

"Why not make a list?" Luna suggested. "You know, the list of all the qualities you want your fiancé to possess."

Ginny looked excited. "That's brilliant, Luna! We shall name this list 'Mr. Right's Qualities'. What do you think, 'Mione?"

"Well, the idea's fine," she said, nodding. "All right, let's start right away." She gathered a parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle. She had put the title on top in a nice handwriting.

"What would be the number one?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, first of all, he should smell like peppermint," Ginny said. "You said you are attracted to someone who smells like peppermint."

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione said then wrote it on the parchment. "Second, he should be intelligent."

"He should have a good sense of humor," Luna suggested. "Life's dull without humor, isn't' it?"

Hermione nodded.

"And he should also be handsome," Ginny said, "not someone who looks like a troll."

Luna chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I know," Hermione said. "He should also be witty. I want someone who can retort a clever answer when we are fighting."

"Sounds like a Slytherin," Luna said.

"Sounds like Malfoy," Ginny corrected.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Why are you always saying his name?"

"Is it wrong?" Ginny asked. "It definitely sounds like Malfoy."

"Talking about me? How interesting," Draco said.

"Speaking of the devil," Hermione murmured.

"What was that, trouble magnet?" Draco asked.

"Trouble magnet?" Ginny asked.

"Another insult of his," Hermione said. "Can't call me 'Mudblood' anymore."

Draco sneered.

"Now, don't bother us, Malfoy," Hermione said. "We're making a list."

"A list?" the blond asked, eyebrows raised.

"A list of what Hermione's future fiancé should possess," Ginny explained.

"You're making a list about stupid things?" he asked.

"It isn't stupid, Malfoy," Hermione shot back. "I have to find someone urgently before the school-year ends."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard, Granger."

Hermione scoffed. "It _is _hard, Malfoy. They are many, for your information."

"Including Blaise," Draco murmured.

"Blaise Zabini?" Luna asked.

"I told you Zabini likes you Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh, Hermione, what if he's the one?"

"Yes, 'Mione, I agree," Luna said, nodding.

Hermione looked confused. "Well, like I said I don't want to marry any Slytherin."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, feeling offended. Hermione ignored him.

"Nonsense, Hermione," Ginny said. "He likes you, that's enough."

"I have another idea about Blaise Zabini!" Luna said excitedly.

Hermione laughed unbelievably at her two friends. She then looked at Draco and was startled that he was staring at her, too. She could see something mysterious in his eyes but she can't quite determine what it was. Her eyes enlarged when she saw him sigh then break their eye contact. He ran his hand through his hair and went inside.

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you listening?" Ginny asked.

The brunette averted her gaze away from his terrace and looked at her friends. "Yeah, I'm listening."

Ginny nodded and she and Luna started talking again. Hermione looked at his terrace again, completely curious and surprised.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_You very well know that the school-year would already end but bad news, I still haven't seen a man who would be suitable to be my fiancé. I guess Ginny and Luna were right, love just come unexpectedly. You don't know when or where._

_Because of this problem, I've made a list that can help me._

_**Mr. Right's Qualities**__ by Hermione Jane Gardner (with some help from Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood)_

_1. First of all, he should smell like peppermint because I'm attracted to it._

_2. Intelligent he should be. I don't want to live with someone dumb for the rest of my life._

_3. He should have a good sense of humor. I want someone who really can make me laugh._

_4. Handsome, of course, someone who doesn't look like a troll, as what Ginny had said._

_5. And lastly, I want someone who is really witty. I want someone who can retort a very intelligent and_ _witty comeback when we are fighting. It's a very big turn-on to me._

_Now, those are the only things I am looking for. Not much seeing that there are only 5 numbers. By the way, Ginny said that the last and very important thing I'm looking in a guy sounds so much like Malfoy. Imagine my horror. Though I slightly, slightly only, agree that he possesses that trait. He is also intelligent and has a good sense of humor… oh for heaven's sake, he also has the qualities of the number 2 and 3 of my list! All right, Malfoy's good looking but never, never handsome. Well, that leaves number 1 and I'm perfectly sure he doesn't smell like peppermint (err… I'm not really sure). _

_Speaking of Malfoy, he seems to act weird these past few days. He does something odd everyday and just this afternoon, he did something weird, again. Anyway, who cares about him?_

_Goodnight._

_Sincerely, _  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! I just have one question. Err… what is a suitable name for Hermione if she's a guy? I mean whole name, okay. So if her whole name is Hermione Jane Granger, what can be a suitable whole name for her if she is a guy? Oh, and please change the last name too. Don't ask me why because I won't answer you anyway. You'll know the answer soon but not now but soon. Review! **


	26. Trapped with the Enemy

**Disclaimer: The usual that every writer types… :p**

**A/N: Chapter 26 is here! Gosh I had 26 chapters already. Can't believe it. Anyway, just enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Trapped with the Enemy**

"Seems like the Hogwarts students are being obedient today," Draco told Hermione with sarcasm. They were on a patrol and he was honestly getting annoyed that they hadn't caught one law-breaking student at all. He wanted the challenge.

Hermione, in the other hand, had sensed the blond's annoyance. "Malfoy, you shouldn't sulk about it! I can't believe you are looking forward to see someone breaking the rule!"

Draco shook his head and sighed. "Granger, where's the suspense?"

"Suspense?" Hermione snorted. "Well, you bloody enjoy it when you tell that they'll have detention with Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall, and also when you happily deduct points from their house. You'd be thrilled too if they started crying and whimpering, Mr. Sadistic Git."

"Why, thank you, Granger. I'm greatly flattered," he said, honestly taking what Hermione had said as a compliment.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Then, those dark pools of hers widened upon hearing a loud crash near the place where they were standing. "Malfoy, did you hear that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course, Granger. I'm not deaf," Draco said, also in a whisper. The two started walking towards the noise (they could hear shuffling of feet). "Show yourself!" Draco suddenly shouted. "I am the Head Boy! Show yourself, I order you!"

The rule-breaking student to run off.

Hermione made an angry noise. "Great, Mr. Genius, just great! You scared the student!"

Draco gave Hermione a death glare before running, too.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hey, wait!" And she too ran, following Draco.

They ran for hours and the Princess could already feel her stomach hurting. _'Oh curse Malfoy and his long legs,' _Hermione thought as she saw Draco frantically looking around. "Malfoy! Have you seen the student?"

"Dammit, woman, can you just shut your mouth?!" Draco exclaimed.

"It's your entire fault, Malfoy. It's your bloody fault," Hermione accused while gasping for air. This chasing thing really made her tired. She saw Draco entering a room. Hermione followed, of course.

"Where is that student?" Draco asked through gritted teeth while looking around the room. Hermione was behind him, bending over and clutching her sides to stifle the pain.

"That git is not here, dammit!" Draco said, cursing.

"Malfoy, stop cursing!" Hermione said, getting irritated because of Draco's ranting and the cramp in her stomach.

Draco walked passed Hermione. He held the doorknob and turned it but it wouldn't open. "Granger, did you lock the door?"

"Of course not," Hermione said.

The blond exhaled a frustrated sigh and pointed his wand at the doorknob. "_Alohomora!_"

Nothing happened.

He tried again but still, nothing happened.

"Granger, the door wouldn't open!" he said.

Hermione turned around, dread growing inside her. She too brandished her wand and said some spells (not only '_Alohomora'_) but still, the door wouldn't just open. "We're trapped!" she wailed.

Draco pushed Hermione aside and said some more spells for the door to open.

"It's your fault, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco glared towards Hermione. "My fault? It's _your _fault!"

"My fault?" Hermione asked. "Well, who scared the student away so we have to ran for Merlin-know-how-much and end up in Merlin-knows-where!"

"It's your entire fault, Granger!" Draco retorted back. "It's all because you're a trouble magnet!" The blond waited for Hermione to say something back but was surprised when she didn't.

The brunette walked towards the only window and looked outside. _'Too high for us to jump,' _she thought. She looked at the ceiling, feeling a burning sensation in her eyes then sat down and buried her face in her arms.

Draco watched Hermione curiously then sat down beside her (of course, leaving a few inches between them). They stayed in silence for minutes. Draco looked around the room and observed it for the very first time. The room was small, smaller than the Room of Requirement and smaller than their own dormitory. Like the Room of Requirement, this room was like an attic. Everything here seemed old… almost everything was rotting. The room too was dusty. He could see cobwebs, spiders, rats, cockroaches… He heard Hermione sniffing.

"Granger, are you crying?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable. Hermione lifted her head and glared at Draco through her tear-stained face.

Draco was slightly startled when he saw Hermione crying. "Granger, there's nothing to be afraid at."

Hermione's glare deepened. "I'm not crying because I'm afraid, Malfoy!" she exclaimed, her voice shrilly. "I'm crying because I have to fix my three essays which are due on Monday already!"

Draco gaped at her. Typical Hermione and to think that it was still Friday.

The blond shook his head, thinking she's deranged. Reaching inside his robe pocket, he pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to Hermione. The brunette just stared at it, wide-glossy-eyed.

"Well, aren't you going to take it?" Draco asked.

Hermione hesitantly held the handkerchief, slightly brushing her hand against Draco's. The blond blushed at this slight contact of their hands. Of course, he still hadn't forgotten about the discovery he made a few days ago.

"Thank you… Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded his head and cursed himself. He turned into a deeper shade of red when Hermione just thanked him.

Silence again lingered in the room. Hermione was unconsciously playing with Draco's hanky (now, with dried tears). The blond, in the other hand, was looking outside the window, thinking of a solution to their said problem. He then placed his hand on the floor, wanting to drum his fingers because of boredom, but then, he felt cool water against his hand. He looked at Hermione.

"Now, look at what you did, Granger," Draco said. "You cried a pool of tears." He knew it was impossible (he can't help but to snicker) but it seems like it.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "That's a ridiculous idea of yours, Malfoy."

"Have you heard of the word 'joke'?" the blond asked.

"Ha Ha Ha, it's very funny, Malfoy, I can't stop laughing," Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes. They fell into silence. But as minutes pass by, Draco notices the rise of water because it was now reaching his wrist. "Granger, are you noticing something?"

Hermione looked at him and slowly nodded. "Why is it I can feel the water rising?"

Draco's face contorted into curiosity. They stood up abruptly as they heard running water.

"What the hell is happening here?" Draco asked. "Hogwarts is really full of mystery."

"I don't know, Malfoy," Hermione said as she whirled around when she heard another sound of running water. Now the water reaches their knees. Knowing that this water might be dangerous, Hermione pointed her wand towards the rapidly rising water and murmured the Freezing Charm.

Nothing happened at all.

Panic started rising inside Hermione. She said some spells again, hoping that it would stop the water from rising but like the first one, nothing happened. Draco, sensing Hermione's desperation, started to help but to no avail.

"Malfoy," Hermione said (the water's at her midsection already), "I have a feeling we are going to drown any minute now."

Draco admired how Hermione tried to remain calm though he could sense nervousness in her voice. He could barely breathe right now because the rapidly rising water was at his neck already. Hermione too was at that state already. Looking around, he sat two high tables, high enough for them not to drown yet.

"Granger," he said. The brunette gazed at his direction. Draco bet she was standing on tiptoes already. "Climb onto that table."

Hermione did as what Draco had told her to do. The blond, in the other hand, climbed on the other table.

They stayed on the tables, looking at the rising of water. Draco had thought of another idea and opened the window but the water just won't fall. An invisible shield was preventing it from flowing out of the window. Draco sighed and closed it, shivering slightly when a wind blew.

He then looked at Hermione, gazing thoughtfully at the water, probably thinking for an idea from the look of her face. She wasn't wearing any robe anymore, deciding that it could weigh heavy because of the water.

Draco watched as a drop of water trickled down her forehead towards her nose. It fell on her lips (she was biting her bottom lip). His gaze lingered on her lips for a few minutes, suddenly having an unwanted urge to kiss her. His eyes then traveled down to her clothes. Her blouse was clinging at Hermione's skin, showing her curves, showing her bra… Draco looked away immediately, blushing madly.

'_Stop being a perverted jerk,' _he told himself. _'Stop being a perverted jerk.' _He repeated inside his mind like a mantra.

"AHHHHH!" the brunette shouted.

The Head Boy whirled around upon hearing the Princess' shriek and the splash of water. Apparently, the table the brunette was awhile ago broke. It was too old and was being eaten by termites already. It didn't take Hermione's weight so it broke (**A/N: I'm not saying she's fat!**).

"Granger!" Draco exclaimed, hastily removing his robe and diving into the water. It was dark inside and the Head Boy cursed slightly when he remembered that his wand was placed on top of the table. He was tempted to go back and get it but then was surprised when his heart pulled him deeper, telling him to find her first, to find Hermione first before he'd do anything else.

Panic was starting to build inside Draco when he knew he needed another fresh new supply of oxygen any minute now but still, he can't find Hermione.

'_Where the hell are you, Granger?' _Draco asked the Princess in his thoughts. And then, he saw something, an outline of something, a body. _Hermione's _body. He swam as fast as he can towards Hermione. Unfortunately, she's unconscious.

"Granger," the blond said, or so it seems like because no sound came out. Grasping Hermione's body, he immediately swam upwards. He could already feel the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

'_Almost there, Draco, almost there,' _the blond told himself.

Finally, his head stuck out of the water and he gasped for oxygen. He climbed on top of the table, carrying Hermione with him.

He laid her down on the table. The Head Boy stared at her, thinking of something to wake her up. Something _else _rather. Of course he knew a most effective way (it's a Muggle way, actually) but decided against it. He can't help but to blush again with this idea of his. But then, he knew Hermione needs oxygen already. She needs to get rid of the water in her lungs. So hesitantly, he pinched her nose then captured her lips… he gave her mouth to mouth resuscitation.

He breathed into her for minutes until the brunette then coughed out water and gasped for air.

"Malfoy?" she asked him weakly.

"Thank Merlin, Granger," he said, meaning it. He helped Hermione when she tried to sit up.

"I'm cold," she whispered almost inaudibly. And to prove it, she was shaking madly. Draco dried Hermione (with the usage of his wand) and dried his robe. He made her wear it which she did. He then dried himself too.

"We need to get out of here," he said softly.

Hermione made a small nod. She was too tired and weak already.

Draco then thought hard. _'Think, Draco, think. Remember a spell. Remember that Potter might get worried if he knew the next day his best friend drowned in an unknown room. Remember something specific… let's see, in fourth year.' _He thought hard until an idea formed in his head. _'Potter? Fourth year? That's it! The Triwizard Tournament!' _He pointed his wand outside the window and said, "_Accio _Nimbus 2001!"

He waited until his ears heard the sound of his beloved broomstick hurtling. Draco looked at the night sky and saw his broom hurtling towards him. He held it and was thankful that no barrier prevented it (apparently, the really bewitched thing was the water). He rode on it and scooted forward. He looked at the brunette.

"Granger, sit behind me," he said. Draco saw fear mixing with weakness in her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Hermione wanted to believe Draco and she did. The look in his eyes, the same mysterious one she saw when he said that Blaise likes her too, and the way he said those words made her safe and assured. As weird, odd, absurd (and other words synonymous to 'weird') as it may sound, she trusted him.

The Princess then climbed behind him. She had thought of just holding at the handle of the broom but as soon as Draco mounted his broom and went outside the window, she immediately wrapped both of her arms around his midsection. Call it reflex but the blond was a bit startled. They traveled through the night sky though they could already see the sun peeking from the horizon. Sunrise come soon.

Because of their closeness, Hermione can't help but smell Draco's scent (though faint because of water). She distinguished that smell, the scent she smelled in her Amortentia.

"Malfoy," she squeaked.

"What is it, Granger?" Draco asked through the wind.

"What…" she paused, feeling a bit dizzy. "What cologne do you use?"

Draco again was startled. "Peppermint." He heard a small gasp from behind him. "Are you all right, Granger?"

"I'm… I'm feeling dizzy," she said truthfully. With the new thing she discovered, her headache worsened.

"Almost there, Granger. We're almost there," Draco said.

And finally, they arrived at Hermione's terrace.

Draco dismounted the broom and landed on the stone floor of the balcony. He jumped down first and helped the brunette. Once Hermione was standing on the floor, she started walking inside her room slowly, though she was still shaking and dizzy. She had not yet opened the sliding doors but due to her headache, she fainted. Luckily for the Princess, she didn't hit the stone floor because Draco immediately caught her. He was watching her go to make sure she would arrive at her room safe.

Carrying the unconscious brunette, Draco went inside her room. He laid her down on herbed. _'She needs to change her clothes,' _Draco thought. Of course he wouldn't do it. He respects her privacy. And then, he thought of her personal house-elf. _'What was her name? Oh yeah.' _"Mindy," he called out.

There was a faint pop and Mindy appeared. She looked around and saw Draco, curiosity on her face.

"What does Mister want from Mindy?" she demanded and crossed her arms. Apparently, she still remembered him.

"Change your Mistress' clothes," he said before turning around and leaving Hermione's room. He heard a slight screech and knew it came from the house-elf.

The blond chuckled slightly and headed to the infirmary. He will get some medicine for the Head Girl because he knew she would get sick tomorrow.

Today had been a tiring and adventurous day. Draco felt so sure that tomorrow morning, he would oversleep (thankfully tomorrow would be Saturday). He had known that really, Hogwarts had many secrets and mysteries.

Another thing happened to Draco.

He never knew that one day, one faithful day, he would fall in love with Hermione Gardner. He never expected that. But he did. He loves Hermione Gardner already.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day with a slight fever.

'_Thank Merlin it's Saturday,' _she thought. _'Oh, my head hurts.'_

She looked around until she saw a potion with a letter attached to it. She opened the letter and read it.

_Granger,_

_You proved to me that you really should be called a trouble magnet. There's a potion medicine attached to this letter. Drink it up. It would make you feel better._

_P.S._  
_Don't ever think that I'll poison you after what had happened yesterday._

The letter has no signature but Hermione knew it came from Draco. Who else would call her Granger and trouble magnet?

Hermione then remembered her discovery yesterday evening.

'_Malfoy's cologne is peppermint,' _she thought slowly. Hermione stared blankly at a spot near her door for a minute, digesting it. "Oh Merlin, no way," she said breathlessly. "He can't be, he bloody can't be," she muttered. She took a swig of the potion (her face contorted into disgust) and fell in a deep sleep with the thoughts of a certain blond Slytherin.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 26… I'm still waiting for guy names suitable for Hermione. Review! **


	27. Between Mother and Daughter

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling and blah blah blah**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had been busy this whole week so I can't update. Anyway, this chappie is short for me, so I'm really sorry. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Between Mother and Daughter**

"Hermione," Ginny said. "We have to tell you something." She and Luna are in the terrace of Hermione.

Luna giggled. "Yeah, I know you'll be thrilled."

The Princess snorted even though she knew it was very unlady-like. She still didn't avert her gaze away from her book.

"No, we're honest!" Ginny protested. "We had set you up with Blaise for a date!"

"That bloke, he turned beetroot," Luna giggled again. "The date will be on the next Hogsmeade trip."

The brunette dropped her book in shock. "You bloody WHAT?!"

* * *

"Weaslette and Lovegood had set a date between the Princess and me," Blaise repeated again. "Merlin mate, I never felt this excited before."

Draco stared then turned around and walked away, leaving a very confused student.

"Hey, Draco!" he called. "Draco, where are you going?"

But the blond just continued to walk away.

* * *

Hermione was walking along the corridors, furiously muttering.

"Oh, how can they set me up in a date with Blaise Zabini without consulting me first?!" she muttered angrily. "Merlin, I'm annoyed!" She stopped as she saw Draco walking at the opposite direction. Her heart gave a quick back-flip at his sight.

"Umm, Malfoy, about the… umm… the incident a few nights ago," Hermione stammered. But the Head Boy just walked pass by her.

The Princess stared at his back curiously. "Hey, Malfoy! I'm still talking to you!"

Too late, Draco already was gone.

Hermione sighed. _'I never had the chance to thank him.'_

"Young Mistress!" someone squeaked, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Mindy," she said, startled. "What brings you here?"

"Mistress Queen is here. Mistress Queen ordered Mindy to tell young Mistress to go to the Hogwarts garden."

"Mother is here?" the brunette inquired.

Mindy nodded.

"All right, thank you, Mindy," Hermione said.

The house-elf bowed then snapping her fingers, she disapparated.

Hermione then walked towards the garden. Once she got there, as what Mindy had said, Queen Helen was patiently waiting, seated on a bench.

"Mother!" Hermione said.

Queen Helen looked at her and stood up. She embraced her daughter with a smile. "Hermione dear."

The both sat down beside each other on the bench.

"How are you here?" the Queen asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mother," Hermione said. "How about you and Father?"

"Were fine too, my dear. And we miss you," Queen Helen said.

The Princess smiled. "I miss both of you, too."

"Now, pray tell me, what is happening already with finding your future husband? Any… news or… progress?" the Queen asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "There's no progression."

Queen Helen looked skeptical. "Are you sure, dear?"

"Well, my friends, which are Ginny and Luna, had helped me a lot," Hermione said truthfully. "But sometimes they get carried away and do things without consulting me."

"Really?" Queen Helen asked, amused.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, and now they had set-up a date between Blaise Zabini and me."

"Blaise Zabini?"

"He's a 7th year student from Slytherin," Hermione said.

"Speaking of Slytherin, how is Draco doing?" Queen Helen asked.

The brunette gaped at her mother. "Since when do you call Malfoy by his first name?"

"Why not, my dear?" the Queen said. "He's such a charming and sweet boy."

Hermione snorted. "Malfoy? Charming? Sweet? Mother, you don't know him that well! He's egoistical, conceited, self-centered, and too proud of himself!"

"And, may I add handsome?" Queen Helen said, a sly glint in her eyes.

"Yes and also… WHAT?!" she said, suddenly realizing what she had just said.

Queen Helen chuckled. "My dear, everyone changes. There's no exception. From all the things you had just told me about him, I know he had been… let's say a bit awful these past few years. But do you have an explanation to why he had saved you twice – "_ 'Thrice, actually,' _Hermione thought," – already. Do you think a conceited person would do that?"

Hermione didn't answer. Actually, she didn't know what to answer.

"See, my dear, you can't answer my question," Queen Helen said.

The Princess sighed. "Can we talk about something else, Mother? I don't want to talk about him."

"Why not, my dear?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh, umm… nothing. Let's just talk about something else, Mother. Please?"

Queen Helen nodded, a little hesitant. She actually wanted to know more about Draco Malfoy because she knew, she had a great feeling, that someday, he'll take the most precious treasure away from her and King Troy.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm utterly confused right now and it's all thanks to Draco Malfoy. Merlin, he completed all the qualities of my Mr. Right! I can't believe it. Just a few nights ago, I discovered he uses a cologne with the scent of peppermint. Oh, Merlin, what if he's the person my Amortentia was telling me I'm attracted to? No, no, no, no. That's completely impossible. But, why do I feel – okay, stop. I don't want to talk about him anymore._

_Anyway, Ginny and Luna had set-up a date between me and Blaise Zabini! They didn't even tell me they'll do that! So unfortunately, I have to go out with him on the next Hogsmeade trip. I knew that Ginny and Luna are my girl best friends but the thing is, they're annoying sometimes._

_Mother came here, by the way. Of course we talked about my future engagement and all. I just asked mother how I will know if I already found the right man for me and this was her answer:_

"_He just comes by unexpectedly, my dear. All you need to do is to prepare to be the right woman for this right man."_

_That's what my mother told me and I guess I should just do it and wait for him (though, I'm getting impatient and panicky already)._

_Goodnight._

_Sincerely,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 27. Review please:p**


	28. Prince Charming, is that Really You?

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and sobs Draco Malfoy**

**A/N: Chapter 28 is here!! Yehey! Anyway, this is where Hermione and Blaise had their date. I didn't quite put it into details, I have a reason. Just read this chapter! Enjoy:p**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Prince Charming, is that really you?**

"Relax, Hermione," Ginny said. "It's not like you're going to a stampede of deranged hippogriffs."

Hermione was frowning. "It's both your bloody fault. If only you told me about this idea of yours before setting-up a date."

"We did, remember?" Luna said. "We told it to you on the day Malfoy told us that Blaise Zabini likes you."

The brunette blushed slightly. _'Guess I wasn't listening,' _she thought, remembering Draco's weird actions that day.

"Now, come on, dress up into something nice," Ginny said, pushing Hermione towards her room. "And don't come out without wearing any decent clothes."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went inside.

After a few minutes, the Princess emerged. She was wearing a checkered skirt just falling 2 inches below her knee. She was also wearing a light pink blouse. On her feet, black criss-crossed sandals were worn. She was wearing a simple make-up (mostly pink) and her hair was made into soft ringlets flowing down her shoulder. Lastly, she was wearing a simple diamond earring and of course, the necklace that was given to her by her parents. But still, she was frowning and her arms were crossed.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Luna exclaimed.

The brunette's frown deepened.

"Aw, come on, Hermione, smile! I don't want you to give that bloke the impression you don't want to be with him," Ginny said.

Hermione frown disappeared but still, she wasn't smiling.

"Come on, lift those lips up," Ginny encouraged.

The Princess slapped her forehead. "Stop making me insane, Merlin!" she exclaimed.

Luna and Ginny both laughed. Hermione stopped frowning and started giggling.

"There, Hermione! I told you to smile and now you look _so _gorgeous!" Ginny said.

Hermione's smile grew wider.

"Come on, then. Blaise, I mean, Prince Charming is waiting for you already, Princess Hermione," Luna said, teasing the brunette.

Hermione rolled her eyes and the three of them went to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Is she there, Draco? Is she there?" Blaise asked, looking around frantically. "What if she won't come? What if she changed her mind?"

He and Draco were waiting at the oak-wooden doors. Some students were already going to Hogsmeade.

The Head Boy chose to be silent. His arms were crossed and was looking anywhere except Blaise. He knew jealousy was growing inside of him and refused to talk, afraid he might do or say something that could be the cause of losing his only best friend forever.

Blaise, in the other hand, had noticed Draco's weirdness. He was unusually quiet for days already and this bothered him.

"Draco, what's wrong with you? You're acting weird lately," Blaise said, worry in his face.

He shook his head. "I'm all right," he managed to say.

"I'm not buying that, Draco," Blaise said firmly. "Don't expect me to – ."

"Blaise!" the familiar voice of Ginny Weasley said, cutting Blaise's sentence.

He and Draco looked at the source of the voice and indeed saw Ginny. She was with Luna.

Blaise was feeling dreadful, growing as time goes by. "Where is she?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and smiled. They stepped aside and revealed Hermione. Draco's breath instantly was caught in his throat. She was truly beautiful.

"Hi," the brunette said, not letting her eyes stay on Blaise's companion.

He moved towards Hermione. He held her hand and kissed it. "You are… beautiful," he said breathlessly.

Hermione can't help but blush at his comment. "Why, thank you, Blaise." It was the first time she had called a Slytherin by his first name.

Ginny and Luna giggled. "Okay, we'll leave you now. Blaise, we warn you. Not only Luna and I but also Harry and Ron. If anything happens to Hermione, hide your face and never show it to us."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Blaise snickered.

"As if I will, Weas – Ginny," he said.

Hearing her first name had satisfied the she-Weasley.

"Now, good luck and have fun!" Luna said, waving. "Harry and Ron might be looking for us already." And with that, they went to Hogsmeade.

There was short, awkward silence among the three. The brunette and blond refused to look at each other.

"Err… Princess Hermione - ."

"Please, just call me Hermione."

"All right, Hermione," Blaise said, smiling. "Come on now. Draco mate, I'll see you around." And with that, they went to Hogsmeade, leaving Draco.

He looked at their retreating figures. He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. Draco just went inside, suddenly having no mood to go to Hogsmeade at all.

"Good luck with your date, Blaise," he whispered to no one then turned around and went to the Heads' Dormitory.

* * *

The date went well, in Hermione's opinion. Blaise was such a gentleman, funny, intelligent, good-looking and many more of the good qualities she could think of. But still, there's something lacking.

She wasn't happy with him.

Sure, she smiled but if someone closely observed, it didn't reach her eyes. She would laugh at his jokes but you wouldn't hear the mirth. The happy glint in her eyes wasn't visible. There was somewhat sadness. Sadness she couldn't determine why. But all through-out the date, all Hermione could think was _him_. Not Blaise, but _him_. The insolent, arrogant, blond ferret was the only one that was in the brunette's mind. It made her scared. And guilty. She felt guilty because even though she's in a date, all she thought of was her date's best friend.

These thoughts bothered Hermione until their date ended. She immediately went to her room, eager for its comfort.

Arriving there, she removed her criss-crossed sandals and wore a fluffy and comfy one. She decided to go to her terrace to write to her diary.

Once she was there, she was startled to see that Draco was in his own terrace, his hands clutching the railing and looking at the Quidditch Pitch. He looked at Hermione's terrace upon hearing a sound. He clutched the railing tighter while Hermione grasped her diary tighter. They had stared at each other's eyes. Silver met brown.

Hermione again was startled. She didn't know if she was just hallucinating but she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. Merlin, _hurt_, and that was an emotion.

'_Malfoy's don't show emotions, right?' _Hermione asked herself.

But then, it was replaced by a sneer.

"So, how was your date, Granger?" he asked.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Hermione snapped. Draco was startled at the tone of her voice and to tell the truth, Hermione too was surprised. "And mind your own business."

The brunette expected an insult, she knew she expected it. But then, _nothing _came. Draco averted her gaze away from Hermione to the Quidditch Pitch again. "I see," he whispered.

She flinched at his words. _'Why are you so worked up, Hermione?!' _she scolded herself. Releasing a frustrated sigh (inaudibly), Hermione sat down on the chair and started writing on her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's my date with Blaise Zabini. We went to Hosmeade of course and he brought me to different stores in that town. We had fun, really. Blaise has some qualities of my Mr. Right. He's sweet, charming, gentlemanly, and funny and all those good stuffs. I guess not all Slytherins are evil. He proved me wrong._

_WE were together the whole trip. I didn't know where my friends went. I had a feeling that they were spying on us._

_You guess that I felt good that time? Well, you are wrong. Yes, Blaise was fun to be with but I have a strong feeling he's just not the one meant for me. Something was lacking and I know that it was happiness. I didn't fell so happy… contented when I was with him. Blaise is nice, I know he is, but it just seems that he wasn't the one for me._

_Here's what scared me… terrified me. I was thinking about his best friend the whole trip. Yes, the one and only Draco Malfoy (Merlin, just writing his name makes me nervous). Oh my diary, I don't know what's happening to me. Why do I feel nervous when I see him? Why do I stutter when I just caught sight of him. And why do I suddenly feel dizzy when I had smelled his peppermint cologne. I had a terrible idea what those things tell me. I know what they are telling but no, it is impossible. It is really, really impossible. And unbelievable._

_Goodnight._

_Love, _  
_Hermione_

_P.S._  
_Don't you dare give me the idea that I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy!_

While Hermione was busy writing furiously, Draco was looking at her at the corner of his eyes. He noticed as waves of emotions came crashing in Hermione's eyes. Sadness to guilt to fright to happiness to love (the blond looked curious at this sight) to confusion and then back to fright.

With this, Draco can't quite determine what the brunette really felt right now. He was startled at her grumpiness just a minute ago and didn't know why she was acting like that. With these thoughts bothering his already muddled mind, the blond went back inside his room, not noticing the worry look the brunette had cast in his terrace.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter! Review please! Oh, and I still accepts male names suited for Hermione. :p**


	29. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Have no fear, chapter 29's here! Enjoy reading this chapter:p**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Contemplation**

Hermione closed her already finished book (Pride and Prejudice) and placed it on the table.

'_Oh, this is such a nice book,' _she thought.

Mia flew towards Hermione's terrace and perched at the railing.

"Hello, Mia," the Princess said, stroking her beautiful feathers. She flew again and this time, she went inside Hermione's' room, looking for food.

The brunette sighed and leaned at the back of her chair. She closed her eyes and let the soft breeze caress her cheek. Hermione felt exhausted. Her 7th year was about to end and still, she hadn't found Mr. Right. What was worse was that she was anticipating him to tell her that he has feelings for her. And that 'he' was the Head Boy himself.

'_Curse you, Malfoy,' _she thought wearily. _'Curse your good looks and your intelligent nature. Curse you for making me fell this way. Curse you for making me like you. Curse you, stupid ferret!' _She had let go a frustrated sigh. He's the reason of her exhaustion. He's the reason why Hermione was having sleepless nights, afraid that she might dream about him _again_. He's the reason why the brunette was always feeling guilty if she was around Blaise.

Blaise and she were already talking often already. In fact, there were 'rumors' that Hermione was going to choose him as her fiancé. Of course, it wasn't true (or was it?)!

* * *

"Are you Blaise Zabini?" a young, 1st year girl asked Blaise who was with Draco. They were walking along the corridors talking about Quidditch until this girl approached them. She was with another friend and both young students were from Ravenclaw.

"Yes," Blaise said, curious. "Why did you ask?" He looked at Draco who just shrugged.

The little girl beamed then looked at her friend smugly. "I told you Cindy, he's the boyfriend of Princess Hermione!"

"All right, Anna, all right, I believe you now," Cindy said, grimacing slightly.

The little girl whose name was Anna beamed again then looked at a very red Blaise. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Blaise Zabini. Can you do us a favor? Please say hi to Princess Hermione for us. We really idolize her. Goodbye then. Come on, Cindy."

Cindy smiled then waved at Blaise. She followed Anna and they went back to their dormitory.

Once they were gone, Blaise ran a hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. "Wow, seems like that rumor is spreading like a wildfire, isn't it Draco?"

"Well, you like being rumored that _Granger _would choose you as her fiancé, don't you?" Draco snarled, anger flaring up.

"Wha -? What's gotten into you, Draco?" Blaise asked, confusion growing.

"Well, why don't you bloody ask her out now? So that the 'rumor' you say would be true then," the blond snapped.

"Draco, what's happening?" Blaise asked.

The blond closed his eyes and sighed. "Forget it, Blaise," he murmured. "I'm just… just tired. I'm sorry." Draco then turned around and left Blaise even though he was calling out his name.

He decided to go to the lake to have a stroll there, to contemplate.

Once he was there, he picked one rock and angrily threw it to the lake (poor squid).

"I hate you, Granger," he said through gritted teeth. "I hate your intelligence and wittiness. I hate you because you are the only one who can make me speechless."

He picked another rock and threw it to the lake.

"I hate you because you are a trouble magnet and I always have this stupid thing in saving you," he continued. "I hate you because… because you are so damn beautiful. Merlin, I hate you, Granger, for making me feel this way."

Draco then sat down near the lake. Sighing, he took another rock and threw it.

He knew his friendship with Blaise was at risk and it was all thanks to Hermione Gardner.

She was bothering his mind lately. All Draco could think was her. All that was in Draco's head was her and Quidditch and her again. He barely ate and drank and studied and slept peacefully at night. And like what happened just awhile ago, Draco gets angry at just the sight of Blaise. Reason? Jealousy. He admitted it, he was jealous of Blaise because he got to spend some time with Hermione. Now, he knows why he was angry at Harry and Ron all these years. They've got to spend time with the brunette while he, the spoiled Draco Malfoy, has to content himself with just looking at her from a distance.

Now, he has a great feeling that Hermione will choose Blaise, and with this feeling stuck in his heart everyday, dread was growing and growing alongside with it.

"I hate you, Granger," Draco whispered, feeling defeated.

* * *

**A/N: End of chappie 29. (cowers) please don't kill me for making this chapter short! I'm really sorry. This is so far the shortest chapter in my story! I'm really sorry! Review:p**


	30. True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the waiting. You see, my mother had forbidden me to use the computer for a few days because of my quarterly exams. Anyway, they are already done so I can use the computer already! Hooray! Enjoy this chapter:p**

* * *

**Chapter 30: True Feelings**

"So, what now? Who will you choose?" Ginny asked while she and Luna decided to sit on Hermione's bed in the brunette's room. "Hermione, we have a few months before the end of this school year."

"I know, Ginny, I know," Hermione murmured, refusing to look at her friends.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other. The red-headed sighed while the blonde shook her head and shrugged.

"'Mione, I know this is hard," Ginny said gently. "Like what we had said before, love comes by unexpectedly. You don't know when or where."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly.

Luna stared at Hermione intently. "Do you love someone already, huh, Hermione? Answer me truthfully. Do you love someone?"

The brunette turned into a deep shade of red. "Wh-what are you talking about, Luna? Of course, I-I don't love someone. I-I don't feel like that to anyone else."

"Hermione, you are stuttering!" Luna exclaimed.

The brunette flinched.

"Don't you trust us?" Luna asked. "Hermione, we are your friends! I told you about my feelings with Ron because I trusted you! You even helped me, us, to get together! You can tell us and we can help you!"

"Luna, you don't understand. You can't help me," Hermione whispered.

"Well, why can't we? You haven't even told us anything yet!" Luna exclaimed.

"Luna, I think it is better for us to leave Hermione alone," Ginny said, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Luna shook her head and shrugged Ginny's hand off of her shoulder. She stood up and left the room without a word.

Once she was gone, Hermione stared guiltily at the floor. She heard Ginny sigh.

"Hermione, don't worry. I now Luna is not angry with you. She's just… worried because you are acting like you are not your true self," Ginny said. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her, okay? Just don't mind what she had told you. Luna was just influenced by Ron. Both have short tempers."

Hermione made a sad smile. Ginny returned the smile and left the brunette to talk to Luna.

* * *

"Luna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ron asked. Luna came inside the Gryffindor Common Room while Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess. As usual, Ron would almost win but once he saw his girlfriend crying, he instantly abandoned the game (even though in one more move, he would beat Harry already). Harry took this as a signal to leave the couple alone.

"Luna?" Ron asked again, stepping closer to Luna. "What happened?"

"I-I fought Hermione," she said, hiccupping. "I-I fought her."

Ron then wrapped his arms around Luna. "Shh… it's all right. It's all right."

"I didn't me-mean to," Luna whispered while the red-head rubbed her back for comfort.

The portrait hole opened and in came Ginny. Ron saw her and looked at her questioningly.

"It's a long story," Ginny told her brother. "Ron, can I talk to Luna alone?"

Ron hesitantly nodded.

"Harry's outside, waiting," Ginny said.

Ron nodded again then kissed Luna's forehead. He left the two young women alone.

"Luna," Ginny stared, "I know you haven't meant what you had said to Hermione."

"I-I was worried with her, Gi-Ginny," Luna said. "I'm just worried."

Ginny's expression softened. She wrapped her arms around the crying blonde.

"Oh, Luna, I'm worried of Hermione, too," Ginny said. "Harry and Ron, too. I know they are worried."

"What do I-I do now?" Luna asked. "Her-Hermione is probably angry with me."

"Of course not, Luna," Ginny reassured. "Hermione is not angry with you."

Luna sniffed and wiped her tears. "She probably thinks I-I'm angry with her."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I-I'll go back to her room," Luna said. She and Ginny walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron were waiting outside, talking quietly. Once they saw the two young women going out of the portrait hole, they immediately stopped their conversation.

"Are you all right now, Luna?" her boyfriend asked.

Luna nodded. "I'm all right now, Ron, don't worry. I have to go back to Hermione's room."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ron suggested.

The blonde shook her head. "No, Ron, I'll go there by myself."

"Okay," he said. And with that, Luna headed back to the Heads' Dormitory.

* * *

Draco went to his terrace just to get fresh air. He had a small fight with Blaise, resulting for him to feel guilty and to have a headache. _'What's happening to you?' _he asked himself when he arrived at his terrace. _'What's happening to you, Draco?'_

Like a routine he developed every time he arrived at his terrace, he looked at his neighbor's terrace, secretly wishing she was there. And today, Hermione was definitely there. She was seated on her chair, elbow resting on the table with her chin resting on top of her hand. She looked like she was deep in thought.

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked at Draco's terrace and saw him there, staring at her. She felt hot under his gaze.

"What?" she asked.

Draco averted his gaze away from Hermione.

"No-nothing," he stammered.

There was an awkward silence that had built in the atmosphere until Draco broke it. "Where are Weasley and Lovegood?"

Hermione suddenly looked miserable, Draco noticed. She avoided his gaze, refusing to look at him. "I-I don't know."

"Oh," was all Draco could answer. Silence again was heard between the two.

'_Tell her now, Draco, tell her now,' _he told himself. _'Tell her now before it's too late.' _"Granger."

Hermione slowly looked at him. "What is it, Malfoy?"

Draco cleared his throat. _'This is it.' _"Granger, I… I…"

The Princess was looking at the Head Boy curiously. "You what?"

"I… I…" _'Just tell her, dammit, Draco!' _"Granger, I…"

"Hermione," someone interrupted.

The brunette looked at the source of the voice and saw Luna. She smiled then immediately stood up to hug her.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm really sorry," she said.

"It's all right, it's all right," the brunette said. She pulled Luna inside her room, completely forgetting about Draco.

"I… love you," Draco whispered to no one once Hermione and Luna went inside. He sighed then ran a hand through his hair. "I guess you'll never know." And then, he went inside.

Once he was inside his room, Hermione came out to her terrace again. "Malfoy, what -?" she stopped when she didn't see him anymore. "Oh, well," she said and then went inside again.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My life's getting complicated every minute. Just this day, Luna and I had a fight. I'm glad we made up today, too. I guess what she told me was right. I don't have enough trust with my friends. Why can't I just tell them I have feelings for Draco Malfoy? It's not that easy, I know. My friends might go hysterics. Imagine me falling in love with the enemy. Unbelievable. But it isn't impossible. But still, it's unbelievable._

_Speaking of him, Malfoy was trying to tell me something. But what? He didn't continue because Luna came to apologize. I want to know what he wants to tell me but it seems like he's trying to avoid me already. He's weird. He's Draco Malfoy. The same person who tormented me for years. The same person I've fallen for of all people. Again, unbelievable._

_Goodnight._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Review:P**


	31. No Choice

**Disclaimer: I met a genie and asked me to make one wish only. Of course I wished. "I wish that Harry Potter and the other HP characters are mine." The genie shook his head. "No, that's forbidden. I can't grant your wish. Only JK Rowling is worthy to be called as the creator of the Harry Potter series." So, for short, I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own the HP series. How sad.**

**A/N: Hahaha, sorry for that disclaimer, I just can't think of anything knew so I decided to imagine that thing. Anyway, sorry for the wait, I'd been busy last week so I can't upload the new chapter. It's here so don't worry. Enjoy:p**

* * *

**Chapter 31: No Choice**

"Young Mistress, Professor Dumbledore's calling you," Mindy said, apparating at the middle of her Potions class.

"What for, Mindy?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice when she saw eyes staring at her direction.

"Mindy doesn't know, young Mistress. Professor Dumbledore didn't tell Mindy," the house-elf said.

"What's happening, 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking at the house-elf curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore's calling me," she whispered.

"And why would he?" Harry asked.

The brunette just shrugged.

"Miss Gardner, what is happening here?" Professor Snape asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is asking for my presence in his office, sir," Hermione said.

The Potions Master eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"Young Mistress, Professor Dumbledore told Mindy to get Young Mistress now," Mindy piped in. With this, Professor Snape looked satisfied.

"Very well, Miss Gardner, you can go now," he said.

Hermione collected her things.

"Lucky you," Ron whispered, making Hermione giggle. She passed the Slytherin table and caught Blaise's worried. Hermione smiled, reassuring him everything was all right. She then looked at the blond beside him who was determined to look straight ahead. She shook her head and sighed. She then walked at the dungeon towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Father, why are you here?" Hermione asked upon seeing King Troy in the Headmaster's office. She was startled to see him in Hogwarts because Queen Helen was mostly the one who visited the brunette. "I thought Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me."

"I just asked a favor from Professor Dumbledore to call you for me to see you, my dear," King Troy said.

Hermione nodded, understanding it. "Why did you call me then, Father?"

"My dear daughter, I'm here to ask you who your fiancé would be," King Troy said.

Hermione froze. "Father, I haven't chosen anyone yet."

King Troy shook his head. "Hermione dear, I need a name right now. The Ministry is asking me for some progress."

"They are?" she asked.

"Yes, and now I need a name," King Troy said. "If you haven't, your position is at risk and I don't want that to happen."

"Father - ."

"Hermione, who would you choose?"

"Father, but ."

"Who is your desired fiancé?" King Troy said, oblivious at Hermione's answers.

"Father, I - ."

"Is he a Gryffindor? A Hufflepuff? A Ravenclaw? Or, a Slytherin?"

"Father, I haven't found anyone!" Hermione exclaimed.

King Troy stared at his daughter. "Hermione dear, I need a name now. I'm just doing this for your future. I want to make sure you will have a good future."

Hermione felt dreadful. It seemed like she has no choice at all.

"Who would you choose, my dear, for the last time?" King Troy asked with a tone of finality in his voice.

The brunette released a painful sigh. "I choose… Blaise Zabini."

* * *

The whole day, Hermione's misery was evident. She hasn't answered a single question of any teachers. Her friends were getting worried of her already. Even Blaise and a certain blond.

At the end of the final class, Hermione approached Blaise (who was with Draco, as usual).

"Hermione," he said.

"Blaise, meet me at 10:00 pm tonight at the Astronomy tower," she said then walked away immediately.

"What would it be about?" he mused aloud. Even Draco was curious.

* * *

Draco walked towards the Heads' Dormitory. Arriving there, he went straight towards his terrace. He was about to open it but then stopped when he heard voices from the other terrace. He opened a small gap, having a great urge to eavesdrop.

"Your father went here?" he heard Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione's quiet voice said.

"And?" Luna asked.

"He… he wanted me to choose my fiancé already."

Draco's grip with the handle tightened.

"And?" Ginny asked.

"I did choose," Hermione said.

"And?" Ginny and Luna asked in unison, feeling both excited.

"I chose…," she paused then looked from one girl to the other, "I chose Blaise."

And there was silence.

Draco suddenly had a difficulty in breathing. He then heard Ginny and Luna squeal in delight together.

"That's good news! That's good news!" Ginny said.

"That's why I have to meet Blaise at 10," Hermione said softly, looking at the ground.

Draco felt dreadful. Blaise had asked him to come with him at 10:00 pm and he did agree. Now he knows the reason. He closed the sliding door (a little forcefully) and went out of the dormitory, planning to go to the lake.

After he left, Hermione sadly looked at his terrace.

* * *

"Where are you, Draco?" Blaise asked it at the night sky in the Astronomy tower. "It's almost 10."

The door opened and Blaise looked at the newcomer. He thought it would be Draco but it turned out to be Princess Hermione.

"Hey," Blaise said.

Hermione smiled and approached him.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here, Hermione?"

"Blaise," Hermione started. "I have to tell you something."

"Go on," Blaise said. "Shoot."

"The school year is about to end," the brunette said. "And, I have to choose my fiancé already."

Blaise still looked at Hermione curiously.

"And I have pondered about this for awhile," Hermione continued.

"What are you trying to tell me, Hermione?" the Slytherin asked.

"I choose you, Blaise. I choose you to be my fiancé."

Silence had hung around the atmosphere. And then, quick as the speed of light, Blaise pulled Hermione into a hug, grinning widely.

"Now, that's unexpected," he said.

Hermione smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Draco was hiding in the shadows, unknown to the two students. Of course he did come. He kept his promise but then, he decided to hide, trying to restrain himself from doing something he would regret. So there he was, watching in the shadows as his best friend hugs the girl he loves. He couldn't take it anymore. It pains him to see this. And the, he decided to turn and walk away without making any noise. He walked away, not noticing the sadness in her eyes. He walked away, not noticing as a tear slid down her eyes. He walked away and Hermione didn't know. He walked away.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I. Hate. This. Day. I bloody hate this day. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it._

_I was driven to choose Blaise Zabini as my future husband. I was bloody driven. I hate it. It's _his _stupid fault. It's _his_ entire_ _fault. I hate _Draco Malfoy. _He made me fall in love with him. That ferret, that stupid ferret. Why is he always hurting me? And now, my parents had planned a Ball for the announcement about my engagement with Blaise._

_I swear to Merlin, I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate that I love him. Unbelievable. I hate him._

_Hermione_

Hermione closed her diary and furiously wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She cursed herself for crying though she knew there's a reason to cry.

She had told it to Blaise already. She had already told him he would be her fiancé. Of course, Blaise was ecstatic, hugging her unexpectedly.

And now, Hermione was feeling confused. She knew that the two decisions she had to choose have both consequences. If she chose to continue this, everyone would be happy, except her. If she chose to break this, everyone would get angry or hurt, except her. She knew it was a hard decision but Hermione wasn't selfish, she knew she had to choose the decision where everyone would be happy even if she has to sacrifice her own happiness.

And so, she knew, there was no backing-out.

* * *

**A/N: About the diary entry, I have to style it like that to emphasize Hermione's feelings. The next chapter would be a nice one, by the way! Read and Review:p**


	32. Only Hope

**Disclaimer: The usual**

**A/N: Chapter 32 is here! Sorry I just can't help but to put this chapter already even though I had put chappie 31 today, too! Like I told you in the past chapter, this chappie is nice but sad (in my opinion, I don't know yours). Anyway, just read this. Enjoy:p**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Only Hope**

"Merlin, Hermione! You look gorgeous!" Luna said as she approached the brunette.

Hermione smiled and said her thanks.

"Twirl around, 'Mione, twirl around," Ginny said.

Hermione did as what she was told and did twirl around, her dress billowing.

Ginny and Luna squealed in unison.

"Come on, Hermione, we don't want Prince Charming waiting for his Princess," Ginny teased. The three went towards the Great Hall.

Today was the Ball, the event where the royal family would announce the Princess' soon-to-be groom. So, it also meant that King Troy and Queen Helen were there, too.

And now, everyone was waiting for the Princess' arrival.

Blaise was nervously wringing his wrist. He was also tapping his foot because of impatience.

At last, the great oak-wooden doors had opened. Everyone looked at the door, expecting to see Hermione. In came Ginny and Luna, looking very pretty, without any Hermione. Blaise approached them.

"Where's Hermione?" Blaise asked, nervously in a whisper.

"She's just - ," Ginny said, looking behind them. Once she noticed the brunette wasn't behind them, she sighed. Turning back, she disappeared. Blaise looked at Luna who just shrugged.

"Hey," Ron said together with Harry. He kissed Luna's cheek then looked at Blaise. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's here," Ginny said, emerging. She was pulling a frustrated Hermione inside. "Honestly guys, she's…" She stopped as she noticed the three young men's strange looks on their faces.

"Umm, guys?" Luna asked, as she noticed the Hall suddenly falling into a deafening silence.

King Troy broke the silence. "My dear, you look gorgeous!"

Murmurs of agreement broke around the Hall.

Hermione (no matter how dreadful she feels right now) managed to make a small smile. She was wearing a white v-neck dress with sleeves that reached her elbows. There were ruffles at the skirt part. The dress was simple yet beautiful. She was also wearing a white choker and was wearing diamonds. Her hair was made into curls which fell down on her shoulders gracefully. Lastly, her crown was placed on top of her hair.

Blaise approached her, snapping out of his trance. He held Hermione's hand and gently kissed it. Gasps were audible. Everyone was murmuring. Why did he do it? Are they dating? Those kinds of questions were asked. King Troy and Queen Helen had noticed it.

"Students of Hogwarts," the King said, "I know that all of you are wondering why we suddenly prepared a Ball."

Everyone nodded, looking curiously at King Troy.

"The reason for this Ball is…," he paused, his gaze resting on the happy face of Blaise and the blank face of his daughter, "is… because we proudly announce to all of you that my beloved daughter, Princess Hermione Gardner, will soon be engaged to… Mr. Blaise Zabini!"

Gasps again were heard (and some protests). Boys were evidently glaring at Blaise but some (mostly girls) were clapping. The black-haired boy was turning pink while Hermione didn't care. She was looking for Draco until she saw him at the drinking table. He was looking at their direction with the mysterious look on his face again. No, he was looking directly at _her_. This time, Hermione had a reason to blush.

"Do you mind if we dance, Hermione?" Blaise asked. The brunette looked at him and involuntarily nodded.

* * *

"Draco mate, are you trying to avoid me?" Blaise asked after finally cornering Draco in the farthest end of the Great Hall. Draco had seen Blaise approaching him so he walked away briskly, managing to knock some students but unfortunately, Blaise had cornered him. "You hadn't talked to me ever since I asked you to come with me in the Astronomy tower. What happened? What did I do?"

The Head Boy avoided Blaise's eyes. He knew he's already worried by the tone of his voice.

"Draco, tell me, what had happened?" Blaise asked again.

The blond sighed. He then looked straight at Blaise's eyes. "Nothing happened, Blaise. I promise."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" the dark-haired boy asked, demanding an answer with a frown on his face.

Draco ran hand through his hair, thinking of an answer. "Because… because… I know you're going to be a Prince soon. I know that Gra- (he felt a lump in his throat) she would choose you as her soon-to-be fiancé." He knew it was a lame answer but he's not stupid enough to say the truth, wasn't he?

Blaise stared at him, mouth agape. And then, he started to laugh. "Merlin, mate, you're avoiding me because of… of that reason! What's gotten into you?"

Draco shrugged.

"But honestly, mate, don't worry about that reason of yours," Blaise said, patting his shoulder. "We've been best friends for years and even though I'm in a relationship with Hermione, the Princess, that wouldn't change."

The blond did manage to smile after all.

* * *

"Well, then, Hermione, your problem is settled," Ginny said, grinning at the brunette.

"Yeah," she said, unconsciously nodding. "I think so."

"Aww, so I think you'll marry earlier than us," Ron said, snickering.

She nodded again.

"Now, Hermione, if that Slytherin git - ."

"Harry," Ginny said pointedly.

" – Blaise had hurt you, just go to us, we'll give him pieces of our minds," Harry finished, grinning widely towards his girlfriend. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

Luna giggled while Ron rolled his eyes too.

Hermione felt guilty. It seemed like her friends were happy for her while she herself wasn't. She looked around, finding Blaise until she spotted him with Draco. She looked away immediately, not wanting to see _him_.

Suddenly, an eager Colin Creevey walked towards the group. He bowed towards Hermione and said in a very courteous manner, "Princess Hermione, the Queen wishes to speak to you."

Hermione noticed the teasing grins of Ginny and Luna. She glared at them and instantly, their grins disappeared. She then looked at Colin again. "Thank you, Colin," she said, making the 6th year students blush. "I'll see you guys later," she said towards her friends.

The Princess left her friends and went towards the teachers' table where her parents were seated.

Upon seeing her daughter, Queen Helen smiled. "Hermione dear."

Hermione smiled in greeting. "Colin said you called for me. What is it, Mother?"

"Oh, so his name is Colin," Queen Helen said. "He is quite queer, my dear. He keeps on taking pictures of your Father and me. I just made him busy and gave him an order to call you."

Hermione slightly giggled.

"For your question, my dear," Queen Helen said, holding Hermione's hand, "could you do me a favor?"

"What favor?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Could you sing for me?" Queen Helen asked.

"Oh," she said, not expecting that.

"I've heard from Professor Snape that you had sung on the pre-Christmas Ball. He commended you for your nice voice."

"What?" the brunette exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"So now, I want to hear your voice," Queen Helen said. "Would you do my favor?"

"Well…," Hermione said hesitantly (she's not in a very good mood to sing), "Okay."

Queen Helen smiled. She stood up and went to the stage with a Hermione trailing behind. Instantly, the Hall became quiet once the royal mother and daughter were on stage. Queen Helen took hold of the microphone.

"Students of Hogwarts," Queen Helen said, "you all know that my daughter would be engaged soon. She would soon be on the start of a new stage, leaving childhood behind and welcoming womanhood."

Hermione smiled slightly from behind the Queen. Her mother was right. She was already at the early stage of womanhood.

"So, before Blaise here takes our daughter away from us," the Queen said, receiving slight laughter among the crowd (she was laughing too), "I requested Hermione to sing for me. I had heard she had sung on the pre-Christmas ball, am I right?"

Murmurs of 'yes' were heard.

"Here she is now, let us give a round of applause to my daughter, Princess Hermione Gardner!"

The Hall had burst into clapping while Queen Helen gave the microphone to Hermione. Queen Helen went back to the teachers' table, leaving Hermione. King Troy smiled at his wife who returned the gesture.

Hermione took a deep breath and then, the music started.

_**There's a song that's inside in my soul**_**  
**_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_**  
**_**I'm awake in the infinite cold**_**  
**_**But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

Her voice seemed to captivate the audience because everyone dropped everything they were doing and listened to Hermione's beautiful voice.

_**So I lay my head back down**_**  
**_**And I lift my hands and pray**_**  
**_**To be only yours I pray**_**  
**_**To be only yours I know now**_**  
**_**You're my only hope**_

He too stopped whatever he was doing. Of course, Draco stopped to listen to her voice. He had once told her she has a nice voice, right?

_**Sing to me the song of the stars**_**  
**_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**_**  
**_**When it feels like my dreams so far**_**  
**_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**_

He averted his gaze towards his best friend. Blaise was looking at Hermione. Draco had noticed something in his eyes. Love. Yes, he noticed love. Blaise loves Hermione. He immediately looked away, not wanting to see that emotion.

_**So I lay my head back down**_**  
**_**And I lift my hands and pray**_**  
**_**To be only yours I pray**_**  
**_**To be only yours I know now**_**  
**_**You're my only hope**_

Hermione looked around the crowd. Her friends were looking at her, smiling. The King and Queen, too were smiling at her. Blaise was smiling at her, too. Hermione's eyes caught the blond. He too was looking at her. Hermione tried to look away but she can't.

_**I give you my destiny**_**  
**_**I'm giving you all of me**_**  
**_**I want your symphony**_**  
**_**Singing with all that I am**_**  
**_**At the top of my lungs**_**  
**_**I'm giving it back**_

Draco knew she was looking at him. A sudden urge to tell his feelings to her had formed inside his chaotic heart. He knew it might be impossible, seeing that she already was in a relationship but the look in her eyes made him feel that there was still hope. His _only _hope.

_**So I lay my head back down**_**  
**_**And I lift my hands and pray**_**  
**_**To be only yours I pray**_**  
**_**To be only yours I pray**_**  
**_**To be only yours I know now**_**  
**_**You're my only hope**_

As Hermione hummed, Draco was involuntarily walking nearer the stage. He stopped when the Queen approached the Princess, enveloping her into a hug.

"Oh, you have a lovely voice, my dear," he heard the Queen say. The Princess smiled for her answer.

Hermione descended the steps, being approached by her friends. Before Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna reached her, Colin blocked their way.

"Let me take your pictures!" he exclaimed happily. "For souvenirs!"

The brunette was about to approach her annoyed friends when suddenly, a hand took hold of her arm. She looked at the owner of the hands and saw that it was owned by the Head Boy.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"Granger, I need to talk to you," he said, dragging Hermione out of the Hogwarts castle. The brunette frowned. There was some urgency in his voice.

"Malfoy, where are you bringing me?!" Hermione asked, demanding an answer. But then, Draco didn't respond.

Blaise had seen his best friend, dragging his soon-to-be fiancée. His mind told him to stop the blond but his heart told him to leave them alone.

"Blaise, have you see Drakie-poo?" Pansy asked, looking around to find any sign of him.

The Slytherin shook his head and Pansy looked disappointed.

* * *

Draco brought Hermione into the Hogwarts garden, illuminated by the bright, full moon and the stars.

Hermione freed her arm from Draco's hand then looked at him questioningly. "Why did you bring me here?"

All Draco did was stare at her.

When Hermione felt he wasn't going to say anything, she turned around and started walking back to the castle."

"Hermione…"

The brunette stopped, very surprised. "What?" she asked, looking back. Draco was walking towards her. He stopped when he was near her already. His gaze was too intense that Hermione felt blushing under it. She shivered as his hand touched her right cheek. His wand was warm, she had thought. Now, Draco was so close Hermione can already feel his warm breath against her face.

"Hermione," he said her first name again. She thought her name sounded so nice coming out from him. "I… I love you."

Before Hermione can react or say anything, Draco captured her lips.

Draco's other free arm wrapped itself around Hermione's waist. He pulled her closer to himself. His other hand caressed her cheek then it moved towards her mane. He had wanted to run his hand through her hair and now he had gotten the chance. The blond marveled the softness of her hair, oblivious to the fact that he had made her crown fall to the ground. Draco can already fell his lungs screaming for oxygen but he ignored it. Breathing seemed unimportant right now.

Hermione's mind instantly became blank once Draco's lips touched hers. She was kissing him back and the kiss was so sweet and gentle, she felt like melting. She had soon forgotten that there was a Ball happening inside. She had soon forgotten that she already has a soon-to-be fiancé. Not Draco, but Blaise. Blaise. Now, that did made her senses to return. With all of her will power, she had put her hands (wrapped around his neck awhile ago) against his chest and pushed him, breaking their kiss.

Draco looked at her curiously. Hermione felt guilty every minute. And then, without any word, she turned around and started to walk back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: What happened next?! Sorry for the cliffie! Don't worry, there's still a continuation! Just don't curse me or something! Review:p**


	33. To Not to Tell the Truth

**Disclaimer: (sighs) they can never be mine. But wait! They can… aww, only in my dreams. :p**

**A/N: Chappie 33 is here! But I'm warning you, I'm really warning you. You might not like this chapter! Please don't hurt me if you don't:p**

* * *

**Chapter 33: To Not to Tell the Truth**

Draco started following her watching her walking away from him.

"Wait!" he said then started to run. Hermione made her walking quicker, not waiting him to reach her. But then (curse his long legs), Draco had caught her arm and stopped her.

"What are you on about? Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Hermione asked, refusing to look at his eyes. She felt fury growing inside her body. Fury that was slowly building up because of confusion.

"I'm not joking!" Draco protested. He held Hermione's chin and made her look at him. "This is ardent, can't you see?"

Now, she's really confused. Hermione swatted his hand which was holding her chin with her free hand.

Draco stared at her, startled.

"What do you expect me to do then?" Hermione asked, fuming.

"I – ."

"Do you expect me to say those three words back to you?"

"Well - ."

"Do you expect me to break everything with Blaise?"

That had struck a nerve. "Hey!" Draco exclaimed.

"Do you? Do you expect me to break my relationship with a man who greatly loves me?" Hermione asked, eyes blazing.

"I didn't tell you that!" Draco protested.

"Well, it seems like it, _Malfoy_!" Hermione said, spitting his surname with venom. She felt slightly guilty when he flinched. "Merlin, Blaise is your best friend! I don't want to hurt him. His love for me is genuine, unlike yours!"

"I love you, dammit!" Draco exclaimed. "I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't know that someday I would fall in love with you!"

"Do you honestly think I believe you?!" she cried. "Malfoy, you made my life a living hell for years. You _hated _me. I didn't know why Purebloods loathes Muggle-borns. We- they are humans too! And now you expect me to believe you love me when you showed the contrary to me for years!"

"But the kiss!" Draco said. "I felt something there, Hermione! I felt something from that kiss!"

Hermione shouted in frustration. "There's no meaning in that kiss, Malfoy! And don't you bloody call me, 'Hermione'!"

Hermione was now breathing deeply. Draco too. The dreadful silence hung around the peaceful atmosphere. Draco knew she was rejecting him but he wanted to hear it coming from Hermione's mouth.

"Do you love Blaise?" he asked. "No, do you love me? Just answer me honestly. If you say no, I promise I wouldn't bother you anymore."

Hermione didn't answer, refusing to look at him.

Draco clenched his fists. He was starting to get angry, angry because she's punishing him more and more.

"Dammit, Hermione!" he shouted. "Just answer my question!"

"NO!" she yelled. Her answer echoed around the almost deserted garden.

"No, I don't," she continued. "And it's your entire stupid fault, Malfoy! It's your entire stupid fault!" _'It's your stupid fault because you told me when it was too late,' _Hermione thought.

Draco heavily sighed, bowing his head and refusing to look at Hermione's eyes. "I see," he whispered. "I will… stop bothering you. I keep promises."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, not wanting to cry yet. She knew she would cry but now was not yet the right time. Draco might be suspicious if he saw her cry. So, turning around, she walked away briskly towards the oak-wooden doors. Instead of going back to the Ball, she ran towards the stairs that led to the Heads' Dormitory. Once she safely arrived at her private room, a sob finally escaped from her mouth.

* * *

"Oi, mate! Have you seen Hermione?" Blaise asked, approaching Draco. "Queen Helen is finding her already. Have you seen her?"

Draco looked at him with a blank look on his face. He numbly shook his head.

Blaise sighed. "Where is she?" He looked around until his eyes landed on Draco's right hand. He was clutching something. A crown, Hermione's crown. " Why are you holding Hermione's crown?"

Draco's grip tightened. "I… I saw this lying on the ground, so I picked it up."

The dark-haired boy nodded. He carefully observed his best friend. Draco's hair was disheveled. He noticed his dress robe was in a mess. His eyes then traveled to Draco's silver orbs. His eyes were blank and… watery? Blaise was startled.

"Draco - ."

Draco handed Hermione's crown to Blaise. "Just… just give it to her. I'm going back to my room."

"But it's still too early, Draco!" Blaise exclaimed.

The blond ignored him and continued going to the Heads' Dormitory.

Once he was gone, Blaise thought, _'He lied to me.'_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the day everyone knew about my engagement with Blaise. I knew almost everyone was shocked. Who would have thought I will choose a Slytherin? But then again, I have no choice. Blaise was happy when Father announced it and I, I would be lying if I say I am happy, too._

_Now, I fell confused and guilty. Just awhile ago, Mother asked me a favor to sing. I did sing, of course. After that, it was the start of my eventful night._

_Draco Malfoy confessed his feelings to me. He did. Unbelievable. And then, we kissed. That's the reason why I felt guilty. I'm not guilty that I kissed him but the mere fact that I like the kiss very much. It was magical. I can't explain how happy I felt that time. But, I have to face reality. We can't be together. I lied to him, my diary. I told him I don't love him. I said hurtful words that I had regretted to say. I wanted to tell – to shout how much I love Draco Malfoy. I wanted to do that. Badly. But that can't happen._

_I saw his sad eyes. I was startled to see that he possesses such an emotion. I don't know if he is crying right now. I don't know if he knows I'm crying right now. I thank him because I got the privilege to see a rare emotion that seldom shows in him. He just proved to me he was not a cold-hearted person after all._

_This decision I made is painful, my diary. I can't tell anyone about this special secret of mine. I know that Draco (he called me Hermione) loves me but I doubt he'll know I love him, too. I wish I could tell this to Ginny or Luna. But I can't. They might misunderstand me._

_I'm thankful I can pour all of these things to you, my diary. It's hard to keep this to myself only. It would put me into more pain._

_Goodnight_

_Sincerely,_  
_Hermione_

Hermione closed her diary and using her handkerchief, she wiped her tear-stained face. She knew she looks a mess already. Her make-up plus tears stained on her handkerchief says it all. The brunette heavily sighed. The scenes between Draco and her keep on replaying in her mind.

"Stop it," the Princess said while clutching her head while more tears rolled down her eyes.

"Young Mistress?"

Hermione looked at the source of the voice and was a little surprised to see her personal house-elf.

"Is young Mistress all right?" Mindy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Mindy, what are you doing here?" the brunette asked, hastily wiping her face.

"Mindy went to Young Mistress' room to ask if young Mistress wants something," the house-elf said.

"I don't want anything, Mindy, thank you for asking," Hermione said, now blowing her nose.

"Is young Mistress all right?" Mindy asked again.

Hermione made a wet laugh. "I'm all right, Mindy. I'm all right."

Mindy held Hermione's knee. "Young Mistress?"

Now, Hermione had burst into tears again. "I'm all right."

"Young Mistress?"

"Just… just leave, Mindy. I want to be alone," Hermione ordered to the house-elf while she buried her face into her arms.

Mindy reluctantly obeyed and left Hermione.

Now, the Princess was left alone. She cried and cried, releasing all of her pain through her tears. Soon, her tears turned to sniffs until (because of exhaustion), Hermione fell asleep in her terrace.

* * *

Draco closed his eyes as he soon felt the familiar atmosphere in his own terrace. He rubbed his right eye. He was so tired with all the things that happened to him today.

'_I'm so tired,' _he thought.

He looked at the Head Girl's terrace (curse his habit). He was a bit startled to see Hermione there, sleeping. Draco looked away. Just the sight of her gives him indescribable pain. But then, he had noticed she has no blanket at all to prevent her from the cold night.

He brandished his wand and pointed it to her open sliding doors. "_ 'Accio Hermione's blanket,'_" he whispered into the air of the night. Hermione's blanket emerged out of the brunette's room and rushed towards the blond. He clutched her blanket, trying not to breathe in her familiar vanilla and almond scent.

Draco said another spell, levitating the blanket and directing it to her terrace. The blanket hovered above the sleeping figure. He flicked his wand, making the blanket to fall gently around Hermione. He noticed how she snuggled under her comfy blankets, seeking for warmth.

The blond heavily sighed. He memorized her peaceful face for the last time because starting tomorrow, he would do his promise.

* * *

**A/N: (hides) Don't hurt me!! I'm sorry, I really need to make this chapter really, really, really sad. But don't worry, this is a Dramione fanfic. I repeat this is a Dramione fanfic. They'll end together! Don't worry:p**


	34. Ignorance isn't Bliss at all

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling. Don't own HP series. That's all**

**A/N: Chappie 34's here! Sorry for the wait. I am very, very busy right now. Reason? Two letters: IP… I still have to do our final paper! It's really hard to be a leader. Anyway, here's the chapter. It's another sad one, I warn you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Ignorance isn't Bliss at All**

Ignorance is bliss. Many people believe in this saying. If you have enemies, ignore them. It would put you into bliss. This saying is very true but not always.

Hermione had noticed that Draco was obviously ignoring her. He obviously did it. Draco always goes somewhere else if Hermione's there. Hermione knew he has a right to do that after that horrible night but sometimes, Hermione wished that Draco would be back to his old self around her than completely ignoring her as if she's part of the air.

Even her friends were noticing this sudden change in the blond's demeanor. Of course, Draco can't really avoid Hermione because there were so-called classes where Gryffindor and Slytherin are combined together.

"What's Malfoy's problem?" Ron always asks. Harry always shrugs, intrigued too. Hermione stiffens every time this topic was being brought up.

Even Blaise was noticing this. Merlin, even him was being avoided by his best friend! Hermione knew Blaise was confused and worried already.

With all these things clouding in her mind, Hermione's studies were slightly affected. Yes, she still gets high scores in quizzes and tests but she was evidently inactive in classes already. She rarely recites and pays attention in class.

One day in their Potions class together with the Slytherin…

"Miss Gardner."

No answer.

"Miss Gardner."

Again, no answer.

"Miss Gardner!"

"What -?" Hermione snapped out of her reverie.

"Miss Gardner, could you please answer my question?" the Potions Master asked.

Hermione paled. _'What's the question?' _she asked herself, cursing that she wasn't paying any attention. She then noticed Ron scribbling furiously in a piece of parchment and slipped it in front of her.

_What do bezoars do?_

"Oh, bezoars are very good antidotes for poisons though there are certain poisons which bezoars cannot heal," Hermione answered, smiling secretly at Ron.

Professor Snape slightly looked disappointed. "Very good, Miss Gardner," he said, surprising everyone, and then walked away from their table.

"What? No deduction?" Ron said with awe.

"Well, you want to have one, Ronald?" Hermione shot back.

"What's happening to you, Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked from the other side of the Princess. "You seem like you aren't the Hermione we once know."

The brunette looked surprised. "What do you mean, Harry? I'm perfectly fine."

Harry shook his head. "No you are not. Okay, if you are, explain why you rarely recite? Explain why you rarely participate.

"Yeah," Ron added. "Especially if Slytherin is together with us."

Harry narrowed his eyes towards the brunette. "Does this something to do with Blaise?"

"I said nothing is wrong with me!" Hermione exclaimed for only Harry and Ron to hear.

The two stared at her, shocked. And then, Harry shook his head.

"Something's gotten into you, Hermione. Don't lie to us," he coldly said.

Then, the bell signaling for the end of the classes rang.

"I'm not a liar," the brunette hissed as she gathered all her things and left the two young men.

* * *

A problematic Hermione was strolling along the corridors. She was angry with herself for upsetting Harry and Ron. She knew they were only worried at her but because of her short-temper; she made them slightly annoyed towards her. The brunette heavily sighed and looked towards the ground.

'_It's your entire fault. It's you entire fault,' _Hermione said, blaming the ignorant Draco. _'You made me confused!' _She bit her lip, not wanting to cry. "It's your entire fault."

"Hermione dear?"

The Princess' head snapped up and was face to face with Queen Helen.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" she asked, approaching her mother.

"Ah, my dear, I just wanted to know how you are doing," the Queen answered. "Next month would already be your engagement with Blaise."

'_Next month,' _Hermione thought, repeating it inside her mind.

"Would you like to walk outside, my dear?" Queen Helen offered. "You quite look like you are being bothered by something."

Hermione stared at her mother, surprised. "How – how did you know?"

Queen Helen smiled. "I just know, my dear daughter. I am your Mother."

The brunette smiled. Then, they went strolling along the Hogwarts garden. Hermione obviously looked uncomfortable, remembering _that _night. That very eventful night. They stayed in that place for hours until they decided to stroll along the corridors.

"You're unusually quiet, my dear," Queen Helen declared. "Pray tell me, what is this that is bothering you so greatly?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing important."

"Is this something to do with your engagement with Mr. Zabini?" Queen Helen asked, not buying Hermione's words.

The Princess sighed. "You always do know, Mother, don't you?"

Queen Helen smiled. "I told you, I just know. Now, do tell me your problem, my dear."

"I – I can't," Hermione answered. "If I did, you'll get angry with me."

"Why will I, my dear?" Queen Helen asked.

"Because… I just can't."

The Queen looked at her daughter. She saw hurt in her brown eyes. Queen Helen wasn't that daft. She had noticed Hermione's sudden silence after they announced her engagement with Blaise. She had known that King Troy asked for a name already but Queen Helen stopped him, saying that Hermione's not yet ready. But because of King Troy's stubbornness (now we know where Hermione got it), he still continued, causing Hermione to be what she was right now.

Queen Helen looked straight again. Suddenly, Draco appeared from one corner and was walking towards their way.

Hermione came into a halt once seeing Draco. Queen Helen looked at her daughter curiously, noticing her as she stiffened.

Draco stopped, too, once noticing the Queen and the Princess.

"Oh, Draco, it has been a long time since I last saw you," Queen Helen greeted. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, you're Highness. Thank you for asking," Draco said, bowing. "Now, if you could please excuse me, I need to attend to an important matter."

Queen Helen smiled. "Well then, off you go."

Draco bowed one last time.

Hermione stared at him, trying to at least catch his eyes. Draco was looking ahead, completely ignoring the brunette. He brushed pass her, his faint smell reaching Hermione's nose.

The brunette felt the burning sensation in her eyes again. She bit her bottom lip, wishing it could be gone but her tears suddenly became as stubborn as her.

Queen Helen noticed as a single tear slipped down Hermione's right eye.

"My dear, is everything all right?" her concerned mother asked.

"May I be excused for a moment?" Hermione asked hastily. "Just wait here, mother."

"Hermione dear, wait!" Queen Helen called but her daughter just ran away. Queen Helen followed until she reached an almost deserted comfort room. Soft sobs echoed around the place. Queen Helen thought of comforting her daughter but then thought the otherwise. She went outside again and waited patiently until Hermione calmed down.

Hermione came out of the comfort room, making sure that the puffiness and swollenness of her eyes were concealed by a charm.

"Ah, Mother! There you are," Hermione said with feigned cheeriness.

Queen Helen looked at her seriously. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione's smile disappeared.

"Just tell it to me," Queen Helen said with a sigh, "I know it is hard to pretend, my dear."

Hermione started to bite her lower lip again.

"Is this something to do with your upcoming engagement?" Queen Helen asked, not remembering that she had asked that question already.

The brunette didn't say anything.

Queen Helen sighed. "Is there a problem, my dear?" She paused of a moment, observing her shaking daughter. "Do you… do you love someone else? I promise I wouldn't get angry if I had already known the truth, my dear."

To the Queen's astonishment, Hermione had flung her arms around her mother's neck and started to cry again.

"I – I'm sorry, I – I do," Hermione cried. "I – I'm, sorry."

Queen Helen's face softened and then she started to rub Hermione's back. "Tell me who he is, dear."

Hermione didn't answer but instead tightened her hug to her mother.

And then, Queen Helen remembered the scene awhile ago. "Is he Draco?"

Queen Helen didn't need any answers because Hermione's sobbing (which became uncontrollable) and her arms (which tightened again) answered her question already.

"Shh…," the Queen whispered. "Why didn't you tell us, your father most especially, that you love someone else?"

"I – I can't tell you," Hermione sobbed. "He's a coward! He… he told me when it was too late!"

"You mean Draco loves you too?" Queen Helen asked, startled.

Hermione sniffed. "Yes," she said very softly. "But I – I rejected him."

The Queen gasped. "And why did you do that, my dear?"

"Be – because I will hurt Blaise if I accepted him," Hermione murmured. "He – he loves me, Mother. I know he does. I can see it from his eyes. I – I just feel guilty I don't love him back." She finished as more fresh tears escaped her already swollen eyes.

"Dear, now look at what you did to yourself," Queen Helen gently scolded. "You should have followed your heart. You should have chosen what would have made you happy."

"Bu – but I don't want to hurt Blaise!" the brunette weakly said.

"And you ended hurting yourself," Queen Helen sighed. "My dear, I know for sure that Draco, too, is hurt."

"But Father - ."

"Don't mind Troy," Queen Helen said, cutting her sentence. "He is your father and he wants you to be happy. I know he would understand if you love Draco, not Blaise which supposedly should be your fiancé."

"And Blaise?"

Queen Helen smiled. "Dearest, if he loves you, he will let you go."

Hermione contemplated with what her mother told her.

"Now, I think I already gave you my advice," Queen Helen said, "I will go now."

The Princess nodded and gave her mother a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Remember my dear, follow your heart," was her mother's parting words.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_He's completely ignoring me. Draco's completely ignoring me. And it hurts. It hurts too much. You know, sometimes I wish he would go back in being his old self again, tormenting and insulting my friends and me than being an ignorant git._

_Mother came here today, wanting to know if I'm all right about my soon engagement with Blaise. But my mother had known something else. I thought no one would know that I secretly love Draco Malfoy. But my mother had known it. No, I didn't tell her directly. She just… knew and she wanted to confirm it. I'm quite relieved because someone already knows about my secret. Mother wasn't angry with me. In fact, she gave me an advice. Follow my heart. Those words, it's hard to do this when you know someone might get hurt. But still, my mother advised me to do that._

_I tried to reason why I can't just follow my heart. My father would get angry with me but my mother told me I shouldn't mind him. If he wants me to be happy, he would understand if I love Draco. And Blaise. He's the very reason why I shouldn't just follow my heart. He might get hurt if I did. But then again, mother's reason was very true. If Blaise loves me, he would let me go._

_You know what? I kind of feel guilty right now. I was too focused of not hurting Blaise that I almost forgot that the very important person in my life is hurt, too._

_These can all make me sigh. I really wish someday, Draco would know how much I love him. And I learned something new today, too. Ignorance is really not always blissful._

_Sincerely,_  
_Hermione_

Hermione closed her diary and rubbed her eyes. She told herself to not to cry so now, she wasn't. Draco's picture was placed beside her diary that Hermione can't help but look at it. Looking at his picture makes her sigh again and make her eyes water.

"I love you," she whispered. Saying those three special words calmed her down. If she can't tell the real one, she can tell it through his picture.

She then stood up and went inside to go to sleep, changing into her pajamas.

Unbeknown to the brunette, Mindy was there, too, eavesdropping. She didn't do it on purpose. She just wanted to ask her mistress if she wanted something. But all she saw was her mistress saying such special words with kind eyes (mixed with sadness) to a photo.

Mindy waddled towards the table, curious as to whose picture it was. The house-elf expected it to be her mistress' fiancé but it turned out to be the disrespectful, annoying blond.

She glared at his photo. "Mister had hurt young Mistress. Mister should be confronted by Mindy."

And confrontation she did.

* * *

**A/N: End of chappie! Next chapter will be about Mindy's confrontation… :p Review please. :p**


	35. Mindy Confronts

**Disclaimer: For the 35th time, I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own the Harry Potter series! **

**A/N: Chapter 35 is here! In this chapter, like I said, will be Mindy's confrontation with Draco. Aww, for those who reviewed and told me they're worried to what Mindy will do to Draco, don't worry, Mindy won't do anything that bad to Draco. Anyway, just read this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Mindy Confronts**

Draco arrived at the Heads' Dormitory, only thinking about taking a nap before lunch ends. He walked past the roaring fireplace, oblivious that a small creature was glaring at him.

"HALT!" Mindy squeaked loudly, putting Draco into a halt.

The blond looked at the source of the voice. "Oh, it's you."

Mindy had put both of her hands on her waist. "Mister, follow Mindy, now!" Then, she walked towards Draco's bedroom. The Head Boy looked amused but then, followed the house-elf."

Once both were inside, Mindy made sure that the door was locked.

"What do you want, elf?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mindy pointed her finger at Draco and glared. "Mister had hurt young Mistress!"

Draco looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Young Mistress is always crying and it is all Mister's fault!" Mindy cried.

"She's always… crying?" Draco asked incredulously.

Mindy nodded her head vigorously. "And young Mistress is not eating properly! Mister, stop hurting young Mistress!"

Draco's eyes were as wide as Mindy's eyes right now. "I'm ignoring her. I told her I won't bother her anymore if she told me she doesn't love me. She loves Blaise, elf."

The house-elf screamed in frustration. "Young Mistress don't love young Master! Mindy can see it, Mister! Young Mistress don't love young Master!"

Mindy walked towards Draco and grabbed his collar, pulling him until he was eye to eye level with Mindy already. "Young Mistress loves Mister. Mindy heard that."

"Wh – what?" Draco stuttered. Was he just hearing things? "What did you say?"

Mindy pointed her finger at Draco again (which was dangerously close to poking his eyes). "Young Mistress don't love young Master. Young Mistress loves Mister."

Draco opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Until, he cried because of joy and hugged the house-elf tightly. "Why didn't she tell me?" He asked again and again.

Mindy looked horrified. She pushed Draco away who landed with a loud thud on the floor (she used magic).

"Ow," Draco cried, rubbing his bottom.

"Mister, don't do that again to Mindy," the house-elf said, seething.

Draco stood up and sat down on his bed, grinning.

"What would Mister do then?" Mindy asked. "Young Mistress would be engaged next month."

The blond lied down and closed his eyes, his smile not yet leaving his handsome face. "I won't do anything."

Mindy stared. "Mister really wants to hurt young Mistress! Poor young Mistress! Young Mistress loves someone who doesn't love her!"

"No!" Draco exclaimed, sitting up hastily. "I – I do love her but," he paused looking straight at Mindy's eyes, "I want to hear from her own mouth that she loves me, too."

The house-elf sighed. "Even if young Mistress love Mister, Mindy still don't like Mister."

Draco smiled.

"Mindy won't force Mister to tell young Mistress that Mister loves her - ."

"I already did it."

" – but Mindy begs for Mister to not to hurt young Mistress," Mindy said.

"That's okay with me," Draco said.

Mindy's eyes suddenly enlarged. "What did Mister say?"

"I said that it's okay with me," Draco repeated.

"No, no," Mindy shook her head. "Before that, Mister."

"That I already did it? I already told her that I love her?" Draco asked.

Mindy looked like she would faint. "Mister already told young Mistress he love her?"

Draco nodded.

"But how come - ."

"Hermione rejected me," Draco answered before Mindy could complete her question. "I guess she did that so that Blaise wouldn't get hurt."

Mindy frowned. "So Mister didn't hurt young Mistress but young Master did?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

Mindy mumbled some incoherent words, walking towards Draco's door. Draco had caught some words like 'stupid Mindy' and 'wasted Mindy's breath'. The blond can't help but smile.

"Wait," he said, stopping the disappointed house-elf.

Mindy looked at him curiously. "What does Mister want from Mindy now?"

"Thank you," Draco said, still smiling, "thank you for giving me hope, Mindy. Thank you very much."

The house-elf looked at Draco with narrowed eyes. "Even if you act like that to Mindy, Mindy still won't like Mister. Remember, even if my very kind young Mistress loves Mister, Mindy still won't like Mister," and with that, the house-elf went out of the Slytherin's room.

Draco sat on his bed, stifling his laughter and immediately forgetting his tiredness. What he told Mindy was right.

He had another hope.

* * *

Hermione was determined right now. She would follow her mother's advice. She would follow her heart.

So now, she was waiting for the Potions class to be done (together with Slytherin, as usual).

Finally, the bell had rung, signaling for the end of the class.

Hermione packed her things very slowly, waiting for the room to empty.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron called. "Let's eat dinner."

"Go on without me," Hermione said, looking at Blaise nervously. "Just save me a seat."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"All right," Ron said and together with Harry, he went to the Great Hall.

Now, there were only three students left: Hermione, Blaise and Draco.

The Princess approached the two students. "Err… Blaise?"

The two Slytherins looked at Hermione. Draco immediately looked at the floor, a small smile gracing on his lips. He can't help but smell her fragrant scent.

"What is it, Hermione?" Blaise asked, smiling, too.

"Could you meet me on Sunday morning?" Hermione asked, shifting nervously.

"Of course," Blaise said. "What time and where?"

"In the Astronomy Tower. Is 8:00 all right?"

"Yes."

"Good," Hermione said, hoisting her bag to her shoulder. "I'll see you on Sunday then."

"Yeah," Blaise said, suddenly stepping forward and kissing Hermione's cheek. "See you."

Hermione made a small smile and bid him goodbye.

On Sunday, Hermione would follow her heart.

* * *

**A/N: End of chappie! Next chapter (I'll spoil a little) would be what all of you anticipated to happen… Review:p**


	36. Princess' Confession

**A/N: … you know it already… don't have to say it…**

**Disclaimer: Yehey! Chappie 36! Only 4 more chapters and my story is done (aww, that's so sad). Anyway, in this chapter, it would be… I don't know what words to use… anyway, in this chapter is what all of you had been waiting for days and days and days… Anyway, I'll stop here. Enjoy reading:p**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Princess' Confession**

_If I keep you to me_  
_Happy you'll never be_  
_If I let you go_  
_It means I love you so_

_- by yours truly :D_

* * *

Hermione nervously waited for Blaise in the Astronomy Tower. Today was Sunday, almost 8:00 am already.

The door opened, making Hermione more nervous. She looked at the newcomer and saw Blaise

"Hey," he said.

Hermione made a small smile for her answer. Blaise walked towards her, just stopping beside the brunette. There was silence between them.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Blaise asked, breaking the silence.

The brunette nodded her head for her answer. She really was too nervous to answer to some small talks.

Again there was silence.

"Our engagement is next month already, isn't it?" Blaise asked, breaking the silence again.

Hermione bit her lower lip, nodding again.

And then suddenly, Blaise sighed. "I think I should stop now."

The brunette looked at him, startled.

Blaise looked back. "I know the reason why you wanted to talk to me, Hermione."

"What?" Hermione asked hoarsely. She cleared her throat, noticing how dry it was.

Blaise averted his gaze away from Hermione. "I always knew you don't love me, Hermione. I always knew you were just forced to choose me because there's no other choice. I'm not that daft."

A small tear found its way out of Hermione's right eye.

"I always knew you love someone else. Not me," Blaise continued.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked in a soft whisper.

"I can see it in your eyes," he said. "I can see your feelings through your eyes, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Blaise," Hermione said, bowing her head as more tears trickled down her face.

There were no words that were heard except Hermione's soft sobs.

"He's in the Quidditch Pitch," Blaise suddenly said.

"What?" Hermione asked, wiping her tears.

Blaise suddenly pulled Hermione into a hug, startling her. "Draco's in the Quidditch Pitch, practicing today."

Hermione gasped. "You know?"

Blaise chuckled. "Of course! Like I told you, I'm not daft."

The brunette wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck and cried louder because of joy. "Thank you, Blaise! Thank you so much!"

Blaise smiled. "Now, go tell him."

Hermione gave Blaise one last kiss on the cheek before running towards the Quidditch Pitch. Finally, she followed her heart.

The dark-haired boy looked at the ground sadly. He had let go of the person he loves. At least he knew she would be happy. At least, through this thing he did, he had let her know he loves her very much.

* * *

Hermione ran towards the Quidditch Pitch, drying her tears and looking for any signs of Draco wildly. She felt free and it's all thanks to Blaise.

'_You're so kind Blaise. Thank you,' _Hermione thought. And then suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a green billowing robe. It's him.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted. Draco stopped and looked at the source of the voice. He froze at the sight of Hermione and he hastily started to walk away again.

"Hey, wait!" Hermione yelled. "WAIT!"

Draco still ignored Hermione and continued walking.

Hermione frowned. "Hey, wait! Please, just listen to me!"

Ignored again. Draco's head was slightly bowed, concealing the look on his face.

"WAIT!" the brunette shouted, feeling desperate now. She was running towards him but curse his long legs, Hermione can't catch up with him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. "JUST BLOODY LISTEN TO ME!"

What a stubborn ferret he was. Draco continued walking and walking. He seems like he was persuading her to shout it out loud. And persuading he did.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Hermione shouted. "I LOVE YOU!" Her cheeks were burning. She didn't mean to shout it. What if someone heard her? But nothing's important now except to tell him what she really feels. She saw Draco stopping but not moving. Embarrassment was spreading throughout her body.

'_He wouldn't come back,' _Hermione thought, bowing her head in defeat. _'I just made a fool of myself.'_

She heard a twig snapping into two. Hermione looked up immediately and was startled to see Draco just in front of her. What surprised Hermione the most was that he was _smiling _at her. Not smirking, not sneering, not scowling, but smiling.

"Glad you told me soon," Draco said.

Hermione stared at him, not knowing what to say. She felt her lower lip trembling and a burning sensation in both of her eyes. She knew she was going to cry.

Draco noticed it, too. Suddenly, his smile disappeared replaced by a nervous look on his face. "Hermione…"

The brunette placed both of her hands on Draco's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. She stared at his eyes and noticed how uncomfortable he looks right now. Hermione wanted to laugh but she was too happy to laugh.

"Hermione, no, stop!" Draco said. "Don't – don't cry!"

The Princess leaned her head against Draco's chest. She drew in a deep breath and released it, now, together with tears.

The blond groaned and wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her closer to him. Because of this, Hermione's hands left his shoulders and found their new place around his neck.

"Stop!" Draco said uncomfortably. "Just – just stop crying, Hermione! You – you don't have to cry!" Yes, Draco Malfoy, the great, perfect, intelligent (and handsome) Slytherin didn't like to see someone crying. He has to admit, its one of his greatest weakness. He just didn't like the sound and Hermione here was not helping at all.

"It's – it's your fault," Hermione sobbed. "It's – it's your stupid fault!"

"What did I do now?" Draco asked. "You don't have to cry. Does it seem like I beheaded Potter and Weasley and fed their heads to the Giant Squid? Though, I like that idea of mine very much."

Hermione slapped his chest.

"Ouch!" he said. "I was only joking! And for crying out loud! Just stop crying! You can laugh, you can shout, hell, you can even hex me! But of all things, you chose to cry!"

"You – you made me cry, you bloody ferret!" Hermione cried. "These are tears of joy, Draco!"

And there was silence. Hermione felt Draco tightening his hug. She looked at him. Draco was looking at her with a big grin on his face. "What?"

"Say my name again," Draco said.

Hermione looked at him curiously through her tears. "Err… Draco?"

And then, he kissed her.

This was unexpected for Hermione but then, she found herself kissing him back. Unfortunately (in her opinion), the blissful kiss ended so soon when Draco slowly pulled away. Hermione's eyes were still closed even after the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, gently pulling Hermione's head towards his chest. "I'm sorry I told it to you when I know it was quite too late."

Hermione sniffed.

"What will happen to Blaise then?" Draco asked.

"He broke the engagement," Hermione answered, looking at him. "He had let me go, Draco, just for you. He really cares for you."

"And Blaise really loves you," Draco added, not wanting to admit he was feeling guilty. "But, what about the Wizarding World?"

The brunette sighed softly. "It would be quite hard to tell them but I would try."

"And your parents?"

"Mother likes you very much, Draco. You wouldn't deny that," Hermione said. "I don't know about Father. Maybe he would understand."

Draco kissed her forehead (making her smile). "What about Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione slightly laughed. "They would get used to it. They would badly react more if you beheaded Ginny and Luna and fed their heads to the Giant Squid than know that their best friend's in love with their enemy, anyway."

With this comment, Draco chuckled.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Now I know how it feels like to have a boyfriend whom you love so much. Now I know the reason why my roommates get all giddy and stuff when their crushes become their boyfriends. Now, I finally know the feeling of being in love._

_Now, who's this boyfriend I'm telling you, my diary? I know you might be curious. Why, Draco Malfoy, of course! I finally followed my heart._

_Blaise had let me go, my diary. He knew I love someone else. He knew I love his best friend. Blaise is so kind. He tried to be happy. I know he did but I knew that deep down he was hurt. I hope someday, he would find the perfect girl for him who would love him with all her heart._

_I worry about the Wizarding World's reaction if they find out about this. I know, it would be known so soon but still… I don't know._

_Anyway, I know for sure mother would be delighted about this news. She likes Draco very much. I know she does._

_That's all I want to say. Goodnight._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Golly, I love this chapter. Well, the reason is very obvious… but you see, this story of mine is not yet done… hehehe, you're probably wondering what next chapter would be all about? Can't tell, so sorry. Just wait for it… again (sori!) Review please:p**


	37. Being Misunderstood

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own the Harry Potter series**

**A/N: Okay, in this chapter, Hermione and Draco are finally together, of course! But still, problems are here, there, and everywhere… sori, I just want to put this kind of problem in their relationship… but don't worry, readers, they'll still be together, no matter what happens… Read this chapter please! Enjoy:p**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Being Misunderstood**

The next day, Hermione felt greatly refreshed. With her scented smell, well-pressed school uniform, a big smile and contented and loved heart, she went outside her room.

When Hermione was going out of her room, Draco, too was going out of his room. Call it coincidence and the brunette beamed at his sight.

"Good morning!" she merrily said.

Draco rolled his eyes and yawned. "It's too early to be happy, Hermione," he paused as another yawn escaped from his mouth. "I can't believe you can be so cheery on a very early time in the morning."

"Well, for your information, Mr. Grumpy," Hermione said, approaching Draco who was now rubbing his eyes, "today is a very good day for me to be cheery! The weather is very good today."

Draco faked a yawn. "Yeah, lies and lies. Admit it, you're happy to see me, aren't you?"

Hermione blushed and frowned. "Am I smiling now?"

The blond chuckled and pulled Hermione into a hug. "But I am smiling now, meaning I'm happy to see you."

The brunette snorted. "All right, all right," she said as she pulled away from Draco and made her way towards the portrait hole of their common room. "I think we are already running late so wipe that stupid smile off your face, Draco." And then, she went out of the Common Room.

Draco shook his head. "What's her problem?" And then, he followed Hermione out, too.

And so, they walked together towards the Great Hall but in a good distance away from each other (Head Girl's request). Their small journey was quite funny, indeed. Hermione would laugh at the jokes Draco was telling her but if a student passed them by, Hermione's laughter would be disguised into a pretend shout of fury just to make it look like the two Heads were engaged in a fight and shouldn't be messed up with. Once the student was gone (because of fear of the two 'enraged' Heads), the pretend would disappear and laughter again was heard.

Unfortunately, they had reached the closed doors of the Great Hall.

Hermione was about to go inside but Draco's right hand held her arm.

"What is it, Dr - ," she said but stopped when the blond pulled her in a tight hug. Hermione recovered from her shock and returned the hug, a small smile gracing on her lips.

"Let me hug you fur just a minute," Draco said as he kissed Hermione's forehead.

Hermione softly laughed as she snuggled her head comfortably against the blond's neck. "Draco, I'm not going anywhere. We'll still see each other."

"But I'll miss you," the Head Boy said, tightening his hug. "We can't just hug each other anywhere or else, Potter and Weasley might have a heart-attack."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "All right, time's-up."

"You're counting?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Hermione said pulled away. She gave Draco a brief kiss on the cheek. "See you around!" And Hermione held the handle of the door. Before opening it, she looked at the blond again. "Oh, and Draco, I'll miss you too." And then, she went inside, leaving Draco who was softly chuckling.

Draco followed too and went towards the Slytherin table. There was only one seat left and that was beside Blaise. The blond sat there, making Blaise look at the newcomer. Draco looked at him, too. They just stared at each other, a tension growing between them. But then, Blaise grinned, breaking the tension between them and making Draco smile too for his thanks.

Draco averted his gaze away from Blaise to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was talking with Ginny. She might had sensed eyes on her because she glanced at the Slytherin table and looked at Draco. The blond noticed that she smiled at him before returning to her conversation with the she-Weasley.

At last, the mail came. Draco's owl gave him love letters from avid fan girls and a new edition of the Daily Prophet.

He then looked at his girlfriend again. It was exactly the time when Mia gave her a new edition of the Daily Prophet and surprisingly, three red roses. He watched as Hermione read the letter attached from the flowers (it says _'from your darling boyfriend'_). He watched as Hermione rolled her eyes while slightly laughing. She then looked directly at her 'darling boyfriend'.

"Why you," she mouthed.

"I love you," Draco mouthed back with a smile. Suddenly, Hermione's three red roses glowed. The brunette looked at Draco curiously who just smirked. The roses glowed and glowed so bright it attracted so much attention. At last, the glowing faded and in replacement of the three red roses was a whole bouquet of flowers. Hermione looked at Draco, eyes wide because of wonder (she looks adorable that time, in Draco's opinion). The blond just smiled. It seems like 'I love you' is truly magical.

"Nice one, mate," Blaise commented from beside him.

"Thanks," the flattered Head Boy said. He then looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet and saw a picture of the beautiful Princess. The title of the article underneath it, though, was not beautiful at all.

_**Royal Third Party**_

_Princess Hermione Gardner, 17 years old and the heiress of the Gardner family is now promised to be engaged with Mr. Blaise Zabini, 17 years old and in Slytherin, next month, June 10, 1997 was last seen in the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch in a very unimaginable way. I, Rita Skeeter, age 30, would tell you all about this shocking news._

_It is known to the whole Wizarding World that Princess Hermione chose Blaise Zabini as her soon-to-be fiancé and future husband on the day of the Revelation Ball but yesterday afternoon, I had seen with my own eyes something really, really very unimaginable._

_Princess Hermione was seen with Draco Malfoy, 17 years old and in Slytherin, heir of the Malfoy clan and also known as the Head Boy and best friend of Mr. Zabini. The two of them were seen hugging. Princess Hermione was crying while Mr. Malfoy was comforting her. This might just be a friendly hug but when the time they had __**kissed, **__it certainly meant something more._

_Shocking, right? These things had proved that there's a third party happening. (For more pictures about the issue, see on p. 17)._

Draco hurriedly went to page 17, preparing for its contents.

Once he was on page 17, he almost dropped the newspaper. There were pictures of them hugging. The time when he kissed her, too, was there.

"Oh, curse that nosy Skeeter!" Draco mumbled under his breath. "Now I know how Hermione feels every time an article appears about her," Draco said as he looked at the Gryffindor table. It seemed like Hermione was reading the article too because she was already crumpling the sides of the newspaper. And almost abruptly, Hermione stood up and left the Great Hall in haste.

Draco too stood up, wanting to follow Hermione out, even though he knew his fellow Slytherin mates are looking at him with mouths agape. He stood up even though it absolutely confirmed that there was something going on between the Princess and the Slytherin.

Blaise too followed the couple.

Once Draco was out of the Great Hall, he searched for his girlfriend until he found her in the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hermione."

The brunette slowly looked at the source of the voice and saw Draco, looking at her worriedly. "That was… that was… horrible," was all the trembling Hermione could say. She didn't know what to do. She was too shocked, too angry to cry.

Draco embraced her, kissing the top of the brunette's head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He had pointedly noticed that Hermione's hands were limply at her sides. His hug tightened, though. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, you should be," someone said with a very angry tone. Instantly, the two broke their hug and looked at the newcomer, newcomers rather. King Troy was there, looking really angry with Queen Helen who was looking at the young couple worriedly.

"Father," Hermione addressed him (worry in her tone), "Mother."

"You're Highness," Draco said as he bowed.

"What is the meaning of this and the article?" King Troy asked coldly, ignoring the courtesy of both.

"Troy - ," Queen Helen said.

"Don't say anything, Helen," King Troy ordered. His attention then was back to Hermione and Draco. "Answer me! What is the meaning of this and the article?!"

Tears started to fall down from Hermione's eyes. "Father," she said, almost inaudibly. "I love him."

King Troy stared hard at his daughter, eyes blazing because of fury.

"How - ," he said, breathing heavily. "How – HOW CAN YOU LOVE A PERSON LIKE HIM?!" Apparently, King Troy knew things about Draco and his family.

"He's not like his father!" Hermione cried, more tears spilling down her face. Draco, choosing to be silent, was tempted to hug the brunette, to comfort her, but he restrained himself from doing it. Maybe if he did that, King Troy would be angrier.

"Since when did you start answering me back?" King Troy demanded. "Maybe this Malfoy boy has greatly influenced you."

"Father, I love him!"

"I don't care if you love him!" King Troy answered. "And to think that you already chose Blaise as your fiancé!"

"Father, Blaise - ."

"I didn't know my own daughter's two-timing!" the King said. And then, silence hang around the tensed atmosphere. Now, that had hurt.

"I'M NOT TWO-TIMING!" Hermione shouted, heavily breathing.

And then _SMACK!_

King Troy had slapped Hermione.

Queen Helen gasped while Draco's eyes enlarged.

Hermione slowly looked at King Troy, tears trickling down her face. Her right cheek was smarting because of the slap.

King Troy's face was blank; his emotion was hard to determine.

The brunette bit her lips and then, walked away.

"Hermione dear – ," Queen Helen said but Hermione just continued to walk away. She looked at Draco, asking him to follow her through his eyes, and the blond nodded, understanding it.

Draco then started to walk, following Hermione but then stopped just beside King Troy.

"You should have listened to Hermione, you're Highness," Draco said, not forgetting to be courteous. "I know how it feels when your own father doesn't listen to what you want to tell him," he finished then started to walk again. Draco noticed the smile Queen Helen was giving him which he returned before completely following the Princess.

Unknown to the four, Blaise had witness all and an idea formed in his mind, knowing that it would help Hermione and Draco.

* * *

Draco was walking back to the Heads' Dormitory. Hermione hadn't showed up in any of her classes that day and this made the blond very worried since Hermione _hated _missing any subjects.

"'Pureblood'," Draco said to the portrait of the Hungarian Horntail. Then, it opened. Draco went inside, looking around for any sign of Hermione but unfortunately, she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, the blond went inside his room straight to his own balcony. He yawned once opening the sliding door and then did his habit of looking at the other terrace. And there was Hermione, one elbow resting on the table and chin on top of her hand. She looked like she was deeply thinking.

"There you are," Draco said, snapping Hermione out from her reverie. "I've been looking all over the place for you."

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "I'm just here, Draco," she said.

"You didn't attend any classes today, Hermione," Draco said. "Are you quite all right?"

The brunette didn't answer. Draco then noticed that Hermione started to bite her lower lip; a sign that she would cry soon. So, in a flash, the blond went inside his room, making Hermione look at his terrace curiously. She heard some clanking and the opening of her bedroom door. Peering inside, she saw a frantic Draco, making his way towards her. Once the blond reached the sliding door, he opened it abruptly.

"Draco wh - ," Hermione started but was stopped by Draco's sudden hug. The brunette's eyes widened her eyes because of shock. "What are you doing?" she asked as she lowered both of her hands on his back.

Draco's embrace tightened. "Hugging you, obviously. I'm just getting ready," he said, nervousness in his voice.

"For what?"

"You're going to cry, aren't you?" Draco asked.

"I won't," Hermione said but the tone in her voice was betraying her.

"Stop denying," Draco said. "I know this had been a very hard day for you, Hermione. The… umm… the… you know, the thing that had happened just this morning is a very good reason for you to cry."

And then, Hermione broke down into tears.

Draco sighed. "I knew it."

Hermione tightened her hug, just burying her face on Draco's shoulder. "I – I'm making you uncomfortably, right?" she asked, a bit muffled.

"You know the answer to that question already," the Head Boy said, starting to rub Hermione's back for comfort.

"I – I'm sorry."

Draco didn't answer but instead kissed the top of Hermione's head. Yes, seeing Hermione cry was making Draco very uneasy but he knew it was hard to stop your tears from falling. Thinking from his own experiences.

Hermione started to say incoherent words. Even though Draco hadn't understood anything, he just continued to hug her.

Minutes passed by (hours maybe) and Draco grew tired but still, Hermione was crying. Draco decided to sit down. He pulled Hermione's chair (using his feet) and sat down on it while the brunette sat down on his lap.

More minutes passed by and Draco was starting to doze-off. But then, he went back to his senses. He noticed Hermione was breathing deeply already.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. He looked at the brunette and saw that Hermione was sleeping already. Draco got his wand and pointed it at the sliding door. "_'Alohomora'_," he murmured and the door opened. He pocketed his wand. Draco stood up and carried Hermione, his one arm under her neck and the other under her legs.

"Mindy," he softly summoned while putting Hermione on her bed. He conjured a small, wet towel and started to wipe Hermione's face to get rid of her dry tears. Suddenly, a small pop was heard.

"What did Mister do to young Mistress?!" Mindy screeched.

"Shhh!" Draco said, "Hermione's sleeping. And for your information, I didn't do anything to her."

"Then why did Mister call Mindy?"

"Hermione fell asleep before changing into her night clothes," Draco explained as he continued to wipe Hermione's face, "so, Mindy, I'm asking you to change her clothes, then, instead of waking her up. It has been a long day for her so I don't want to wake her up anymore."

"Mindy gets it, Mister," the house-elf said as she pushed Draco away from Hermione's bed and towards the Head Girl's door. "Mindy will change young Mistress' clothes." When she successfully pushed Draco outside Hermione's room, she said, "And Mindy says goodnight." She was about to close the door but Draco slipped his right foot inside, immediately stopping Mindy from closing the door.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. The house-elf opened the door impatiently and had let Draco in. He said, "Merlin, you almost squished my foot!"

"What does Mister want now?" Mindy asked, crossing her arms.

Draco raised one finger and said, "Just one minute. It would be brief. I just forgot to do something."

Mindy glared at him but didn't do anything.

The blond strolled towards Hermione's bed. He bent down and brushed off some hair away from her face. And then, he kissed Hermione's forehead, whispering, "I love you."

"Is Mister done?" Mindy asked, tapping her foot impatiently. She had witnessed what Draco had done and it made her more impatient.

Draco sighed. "All right, I'm done. Geez, why do you have to be so impatient?" he asked, walking towards the door.

"Goodnight, Mister!" Mindy said in mock cheeriness. Draco rolled his eyes and went towards his own room. Once Draco was out of sight, Mindy looked at the sleeping Hermione and shook her head. "Mindy will never understand why young Mistress loves Mister."

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter… hehehe… I don't know what to say… oh, uhmm… just review:p**


	38. Blaise to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: Not mine… not mine… not mine… not mine… not mine… not mine… (after hundreds and thousands of years…) still not mine. :p**

**A/N: Chapter 38 is here! Goodness, only 2 chapters to go and then I'm done. (sigh) I'll miss this work of mine after I had finished this. Anyway, in this chapter, it would all be happy, happy! Oh, and the brief real reason why Hermione was separated from her birth parents. Anyway, just read this chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Blaise to the Rescue**

Morning came and Draco got out from his bed. He refreshed himself, took a bath, changed into new clothes, and went outside his bedroom.

He was about to go straight to the Great Hall for breakfast but then stopped as his eyes landed on Hermione's door. The memory about yesterday came back to him and this made him worried again.

'_I wonder if she's awake already,' _Draco thought as he brought his hands up to knock the door softly but then, he stopped mid-air.

'_Should I do it or not?' _he asked himself. He battled about this for minutes until he released a frustrated sigh. _'Darn it, Draco. She's your girlfriend, you idiot. Of course you should see if she's all right or not,' _he scolded himself. Again, he was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open and out came the brunette herself.

Draco's hand fell limply at his side. "Oh, um… good morning."

Hermione made a small smile for her answer and started to walk towards the portrait hole.

Draco looked at her back worriedly. He ran to catch up with her which he did because of his long legs.

The walk towards the Great Hall that day was a quiet one. Hermione wasn't talking at all so Draco' wasn't talking, too. He kept on sneaking glances at the brunette, worry still evident on his face. Slowly and silently, he reached for her right hand, holding it not too tight or too loose, and looked straight ahead, having a feeling this might calm her down.

Hermione was startled when she felt her right hand warming up. She looked at her hand and saw Draco's holding hers. She looked ahead again, now a small smile on her face.

They arrived at the Great Hall. Draco brought Hermione's right hand to his lips and kissed it before releasing it slowly and going inside the Hall first.

Everyone became silent once Draco went inside the Great Hall followed by the Princess. They went to separate ways: Hermione to the Gryffindor table and Draco to the Slytherin one.

The Head Boy again sat down beside Blaise. He noticed that his best friend was smiling at him, the smile he knew too well that meant he was up to something.

"What?" Draco asked in a whisper, noticing Pansy as she gave him a pointed stare with her red, puffy eyes.

"You'll see, Draco," Blaise said, his smile growing. "You'll see."

And then, the owls came.

Hermione, in the other hand, was ignoring the glares Harry and Ron were giving her. Ginny and Luna (she's eating in the Gryffindor table today) were both looking at Hermione curiously and worriedly.

"Ron, can you please pass the cheese?" Hermione asked.

Ron's glare darkened.

"Ronald, I said, can you please pass the cheese?" the brunette repeated.

"What's happening between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked, coldness in his voice that made Hermione flinch.

"Harry, please, not now," Ginny pleaded.

"Let him be, Ginny," Hermione said using the same cold voice that Harry did. "Tell me what is in your head now, Harry."

"How can you look as if nothing had ever happened?" Ron suddenly asked angrily. "How can you look as if you weren't two-timing and acting so calm and collected?!"

"You actually believed Skeeter's article?!" Hermione demanded, cheeks turning red because of anger. "Honestly, you believed Rita Skeeter's article?! Oh, unbelievable!"

Soon, the trio attracted the whole student's attention… except Draco. The owl post had just come and Draco got his new edition of the Daily Prophet. He was too shocked when he saw the headline in the newspaper. He looked at Blaise who just smiled at him smugly. Draco then started to read the article.

Back to the fighting trio…

"Well, Hermione," Harry said, "Skeeter wouldn't write an article if she hadn't witnessed something."

"But her article is a lie!" Hermione cried.

"You don't have to explain," Ron said.

"Well, how will you know the truth if I don't explain?!" the brunette shouted.

"Enough now, Hermione," Harry said. "Just tell me… us that there is nothing happening between you and Malfoy. Just tell us that Blaise is still your fiancé. Blaise might be a Slytherin but Malfoy's a hundred times worse than him!"

Hermione was fuming and shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't. I would be lying, then."

Ron was fuming, too, his girlfriend had noticed it. "Traitor," he said.

Luna gasped. "Ronald!"

The Princess gasped too and glared at Ron. Because of anger, she banged her fist on top of the table and stood up. "I love Draco and you won't change that!"

"You… love him?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were my friends and you would understand!" Hermione continued. "I thought you won't believe Skeeter's article because you know I'm not the type of person who would… who would two-time! But I guess I was wrong." And with that, she left.

Draco, who was still clueless about the fight Hermione had just with her best friends, stood up and ran after her to tell her the good news.

Blaise looked around and saw the stunned faces of the students, except the she-Wealsey, he pointedly had noticed. Ginny was reading the Daily Prophet, too. He stood up and followed the young couple. Once outside, Blaise heard a scream of 'no' from the inside. He has a great feeling that Pansy Parkinson and Zacharias Smith were the one who shouted.

"Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed, her voice overpowering the wailing of Pansy and the cursing of Zacharias. "Everybody, read the Daily Prophet!"

And everybody did, curious as to why Ginny was acting like that.

* * *

Hermione went near the lake, mumbling furiously under her breath.

"Oh, honestly!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, wait!" Draco suddenly shouted, running excitedly towards her. "Good news! There's good news!"

The brunette looked at her boyfriend curiously. Draco gave her the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, which Hermione eyed curiously.

"Read the front page," Draco ordered gently, smiling.

Hermione followed the blond and read it.

_**Royal Clarifications**_

_Yesterday, an article came out about very intriguing news about the Princess having an affair with Mr. Draco Malfoy. We all have to admit that this news was indeed quite shocking since Princess Hermione is already about to be engaged with Mr. Blaise Zabini next month, June 10, 1997. But Mr. Zabini clarified the real relationship between the Princess and himself to me. I, Dorothy Blythe, aged 25, will tell you about my interview with the "supposed" fiancé of Princess Hermione Gardner._

"_There's nothing happening between Hermione and me anymore," was what Mr. Zabini had initially told me. Now, Princess Hermione and Mr. Zabini's relationship is official over. Reason? Mr. Zabini had told me the reason, too. This is what he had said: "Hermione, before choosing me as her fiancé, already loves someone else and that is Draco, my best friend. You see, I was just chosen by Hermione as her fiancé because she has no other choice since Draco confessed his feelings when it was quite too late. But in the end, they got together and I know that they both love each other so much."_

_Mr. Zabini was asked by me if he has any feelings for the brunette Princess. "Of course, I do. I love her very, very much. I hadn't felt this way before with any other girl. Actually, I was just a simple admirer of hers, admiring her intelligence and beauty, but it just grew into love. But I know that she won't be happy with me so I had let her go," was what the slightly saddened Mr. Zabini answered._

_So for clarifications, Princess Hermione is not two-timing unlike what the article had said yesterday but she was happily in a relationship with Mr. Draco Malfoy. (For more information about the interview, see p. 24)._

After Hermione had finished reading the article, she looked at Draco with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, why do you have to cry when the article is good news?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"We should thank, Blaise," Hermione said as she wiped her tears. "We should thank him, Draco."

"No need, Hermione," Blaise suddenly said. "I did this just for the two of you."

The Head Girl released from Draco's hug and hugged Blaise instead. "Thank you so much, Blaise. Thank you so much."

Blaise chuckled as he looked at the blond's uncomfortable face. He slightly pushed Hermione away from him. "Now, now, Hermione, don't hug me too tight. Draco might get angry with me because I'm hugging his property."

"I will not," Draco protested, cheeks turning red making Blaise laugh.

"I'm no one's property nor possession," Hermione said as she went back to Draco and wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay then, 'girlfriend' might be appropriate," Blaise corrected, chuckling.

"Hermione, dear."

The three whipped around and saw the royal couple.

"Mother," Hermione said. "And… Father."

Queen Helen smiled. "We've read about the article and I think it was good news, wasn't it?"

"Yes it is, you're Highness," Draco said, smiling, too.

"Draco dear," Queen Helen said. "Can you come with me? We'll talk about some things."

"Err… all right, you're Highness," the blond said as he looked at Hermione worriedly.

"I think I should go inside, too," Blaise said as he bid the four goodbyes and went inside the Hogwarts castle.

Once he was gone, Queen Helen looked at Draco again. "Draco, follow me."

The blond nodded and followed her. They arrived at the Hogwarts garden.

Queen Helen sat down on a bench she conjured and Draco sat down beside her.

"How do you feel now?" Queen Helen suddenly asked.

Draco looked at her, startled and curious. "Err… I feel fine, you're Highness."

Queen Helen smiled then sighed. "You know what, Draco? I always thought that you would take our greatest treasure away from us."

"What do you mean, you're Highness?" Draco asked. "And I didn't know I took something very important from you and the King."

"Someone, Draco," Queen Helen corrected. "And I very well know that you know who's this someone, right?"

"Hermione," Draco said.

"Exactly, dear," the Queen said while smiling. "I secretly wanted you to be Hermione's fiancé."

Draco blushed.

"I had known Hermione for years already since she is one of the best friends of Harry Potter," Queen Helen said. "From what I had heard, Hermione is the best witch Hogwarts had ever had. She was intelligent and a proud Gryffindor. You see, I grew quite fond with this girl."

"And then Albus told me she is the one they suspect as my lost daughter," Queen Helen continued. "I was overjoyed because after so many years, I will find my daughter already."

"Hermione means a lot to Troy and me," the Queen said and smiled at the blond. "She's such a sweet and loving child that I greatly thank Merlin she is my daughter."

"You're Highness, if you wouldn't mind me asking, how did Hermione become separated from you and the King?" Draco asked.

"What do you know about this, Draco dear?" Queen Helen questioned.

Draco's eyebrows knitted together. "Well, as what I had remembered, Professor Dumbledore told us she was kidnapped by a maid who betrayed you."

"Well, that's not true," Queen Helen simply said.

"It's not true?" Draco asked.

"Albus kept his promise," Queen Helen said. "What he said was just a lie, it is not the truth."

"Then, what is the truth, you're Highness?" the blond asked, very intrigued.

Queen Helen had put her hand on Draco's shoulder. "We haven't told this to anyone, not even Hermione. Only Troy, Albus, and I knew the real truth. But I will tell you, Draco dear, since you love my daughter."

"I had a sister by the name of Elizabeth Gardner," she said. "She was supposedly the crowned Queen because she is the eldest between us. But the title was taken away from her when her fiancé died just before their engagement because of a fatal broom accident. Since Eliza hadn't fulfilled the rule of the Gardners, the title then was bestowed upon me and then I became engaged with Troy."

"Eliza hadn't accepted this decision and she got really angry," Queen Helen said, her smile disappearing. "She threatened us that on the day our first child turns 2, she would take our child away from us. After that, she left. We hadn't heard anything about her except that she joined You-Know-Who's circle of Death Eaters."

Draco's eyes enlarged. "She's a Death Eater?"

Queen Helen nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Silence was heard between the two for minutes until Queen Helen started to talk again.

"And then Hermione came to our lives," Queen Helen said, the smile returning on her face. "She was such a beautiful child. Because of her, we had temporarily forgotten about Eliza's threat."

"Then, Hermione turned 2," she continued. "Of course, she's a Princess so we organized a grand party. At first, everything was all right. Hermione grew tired so I gave her to a maid to put her to bed. It was then after the party that we soon discovered that the maid was actually my sister in disguise and took our daughter away from us."

Draco started at the Queen and noticed how sad she was, remembering those painful times.

"We had managed to capture Eliza but before she had told us where she brought our daughter, she killed herself, swearing that she won't tell her where she brought our sweet Hermione," she finished with a pained look on her face.

"So that's the reason why King Troy hates Death Eaters," Draco said, understanding it.

Queen Helen looked at him and smiled. "Dear, you shouldn't be worried that Troy wouldn't like you because you are a son of a Death Eater," the Queen said. "Troy just greatly loves Hermione but he wants her to be happy so if Hermione loves you, he'll accept it then."

Draco nodded. "Okay, you're Highness."

* * *

Hermione sat down on a rock while King Troy just stood up beside her.

The Princess was feeling very uncomfortable so she was just fidgeting with her school robe.

"So, there is nothing happening between you and Blaise anymore?" King Troy asked, breaking the silence that was heard between them.

"Yes, Father," Hermione said.

King Troy sighed. "Do you like Draco Malfoy?"

The brunette looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "I like him very much, Father… I love him."

"Oh, come here, dear," King Troy said, arms wide open. Hermione stood up and hugged her father.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Father," the Head Girl said. "I'm really sorry."

"No, no, my dear," King Troy said. "It was not you who was at fault. I didn't mean to slap you. I'm sorry."

Hermione wiped her tears.

And that's the time when Queen Helen together with Draco came near the two.

"So, father and daughter had reconciled, then," Queen Helen said, smiling.

The brunette smiled while wiping her tears.

King Troy was looking at Draco sternly. At last, he said, "I warn you, take care of my daughter."

Draco smiled. "Don't worry, you're Highness, I will, no matter what," he said, making Hermione smile.

"Well then, welcome to our family, Draco!" Queen Helen said happily.

* * *

"Well, all is settled," Hermione said as she and Draco were walking back to their dormitory.

"Yeah, your parents had accepted the situation, then," he said, smiling. His smiled disappeared suddenly, though. "Except them."

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked at where Draco was looking. There was Harry and Ron together with Luna and Ginny. Hermione looked at them questioningly.

"Go on," Ginny said, urging Harry.

The dark-haired young man cleared his throat. "We – err… we are sorry, Hermione. For acting like that this morning, I mean."

"We were wrong," Ron added. "We're sorry."

A smile was slowly growing on Hermione's face. And then she hugged the two. "Oh, you two! You know that I can't bear not to talk to both of you for several days. You're my best friends after all."

Ginny and Luna smiled.

"They're just worried, Hermione," Luna said. "They didn't mean to say those things to you this morning."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I remembered them saying something this morning like 'Malfoy will feed you to the Giant Squid' or 'Malfoy will lock Hermione up in a box and throw her to Mars'."

Draco frowned. "Nice imagination." Hermione just laughed.

"You didn't have to tell them!" Harry exclaimed.

"What was that, Harry?" Ginny asked, eyebrows rising.

"Nothing, Ginny, nothing," Harry said hastily.

Draco scoffed. "Coward."

"What was that, Malfoy?" he asked, glaring at the blond.

"Harry," Hermione said, making Draco smirk at him.

Harry scowled. "Oh, come on, Hermione! It doesn't mean that if you will marry Malfoy someday then we should be goodie-goodie around him!"

"Yeah!" Ron strongly agreed.

Hermione frowned then went towards Draco who wrapped an arm around her waist. Harry and Ron pointedly glared at it.

Luna suddenly slapped Ron's arm.

"Ouch!" the red-headed young man said.

"You just apologized!" Luna scolded.

"All right, all right, we're sorry!" Ron said. "But we wouldn't be friends with him!"

Harry nodded while Hermione glared.

"Fine, is having truce with him all right?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Truce is fine, but that's a promise."

"All right," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"That's settled then!" Luna exclaimed. "We should be going now, Hermione. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Hermione said, smiling.

"Remember this, Malfoy. Take care of Hermione or else - ."

"Come now, Ron," Luna said as she pulled her boyfriend.

Once they were gone, Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "Everyone accepts it now, Draco."

* * *

That night, Draco and Hermione went back to their dormitory together.

"I'm tired," Hermione announced, followed by a yawn.

Once arriving inside, the brunette immediately went towards her door. She stopped as she turned around and gave Draco a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Draco." She was about to go inside her room until Draco stopped her and pulled her arm.

"I'm tired, Draco," she said. Then, he suddenly kissed her lips. Once he pulled away, Hermione was slightly in a daze.

Draco smirked. "Now, that's a proper goodnight kiss." And with that, he went inside his room.

Hermione went inside her room, too, shaking her head while smiling.

Hermione grabbed her diary and sat down on her bed, too tired to go to her terrace.

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is settled. Everyone accepted our relationship. I guess I can say luck is now on my side._

_Anyway, my engagement with Draco will be next month. No more delays, I hope._

_I wanted to thank Blaise, my diary. He loves me, I can feel it, but because he loves me, he had let me go. He's also the one who somewhat 'rescued' Draco and me. Because of him, everything is settled. Slytherins have hearts too, you see. They'll do everything just to make their love ones happy. Blaise proved it to me._

_Father, too, I greatly thank him. He accepted that I love Draco because he just wants me to be happy._

_Mother - she had helped me with these love problems of mine. I guess I'm lucky I have a mother like her who loves me. I admit, she's the most intelligent person I had ever known. I, my intelligence just came from books but my mother's, it just didn't come from books. Her knowledge is wider than mine._

_I want to thank so many people that I can't write it in just one diary entry._

_Anyway, I'm tired. Goodnight._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

_P.S._  
_Oh, I had almost forgotten. I want to thank my beloved ferret for surprising me again with his 'proper' goodnight kiss._

* * *

**A/N: End of chappie! I don't have anything to say to you except… review, please:p**


	39. Date

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling released the first book in 2001 and I'm just seven years old that time so you see, it's very impossible for me to be the author of the Harry Potter series. Very impossible. And unbelievable. There is only JK Rowling in this world, for crying out loud!**

**A/N: Chapter 39… is here. Oh darn it, only one more chappie then my fanfic… my fanfic… my fanfic is… is.. done! Waaaaaah! Sori, can't help but feel sad. I love this fanfic of mine. Anyway, I won't disturb you for a long time. Enjoy:p**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Date**

After a month, and two days before the engagement…

"Hermione dear, go to your dormitory and wake Draco up," Queen Helen said as she flicked her wand the four long tables disappeared. They were fixing and organizing for the royal engagement on June 10. The young coupled decided that Hogwarts will be the perfect place for their engagement and to their delight, Professor Dumbledore agreed. "I want to talk to both of you."

"About what, Mother?" Hermione asked as she just finished changing the wallpapers.

"Dear, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to help us prepare for the engagement," Queen Helen said.

"And how many times do I have to tell you I want to help, Mother?" Hermione asked.

Queen Helen sighed. "Just call, Draco. I'll tell you why once both of you are here already."

"All right," the Princess said as she went towards the Heads' Dormitory.

"Password?" the Hungarian Horntail asked once seeing the Head Girl.

"'Pureblood'," Hermione said. The portrait door swung open and the brunette went inside their Common Room. "Overslept again," she said as she opened the bedroom door of her boyfriend.

There was Draco, sleeping of course. He was comfortably snuggling under his blanket. Hermione sighed and went towards Draco's bed. "Just like Harry and Ron," she muttered under her breath.

Once she was beside his bed, Hermione removed the blanket, receiving a groan from the blond.

"Wake up, Mister!" Hermione said but unfortunately, Draco sleeps like a log. "Draco!" she continued, now shaking the blond. "Draco! Wake up! Wake up!"

Draco's hands suddenly rose and wrapped themselves around the brunette.

"What the - ?" Hermione asked, startled as she looked at Draco's arms.

The blond then pulled the brunette who shrieked slightly as she landed on his bed just beside him. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Draco," the brunette said, her eyes narrowing.

"It's your punishment for waking me up so early in the morning," the sleepy Head Boy said followed by a yawn.

"Come on, sleepy head," Hermione said. "Mother's summoning us so, get up!"

"You know what?" Draco asked, as if he didn't hear what Hermione had said. "Your smell intoxicates me."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" the Princess asked, raising his eyebrows, too.

Draco looked at his girlfriend, on eyebrow raised, too. "What? Are you seducible?"

"What was that, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, glaring.

"I said I'm going to take a shower," he said as he gave the brunette a haste kiss on the cheek and stood up. He went straight to his private bathroom.

Hermione softly laughed to herself. "Make it quick, Malfoy!"

"I will, Granger!" she heard him shout from the bathroom.

Minutes passed by until Draco came out from his bathroom, fully dressed. "Done," he announced. Hermione looked at him and gave him a smile.

"That was long," she said as she stood up and approached him. "Come on, Mother's waiting."

And so, together, they went towards the Great Hall.

* * *

'_What's taking them so long?' _the Queen asked herself.

Then suddenly, the oak-wooden doors opened and in came Hermione and Draco. They approached Queen Helen.

"What took both of you so long?" Queen Helen inquired, looking from one student to another.

Hermione pointed a finger towards Draco. "It's his fault," she said. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Queen Helen continued, "I called both of you to ask a favor."

"But before that, you're Highness," Draco interrupted. "Where are the students?"

"Oh, them," Queen Helen said, "Since today is a day of classes, which both of you are exempted, the King and I gratefully lent Professor Dumbledore our castle which he and the students can use as their classrooms. They'll stay there until your engagement ball is done."

"Really?" Hermione asked, startled.

"It's not impossible, dear," Queen Helen said, smiling. "Now, the reason why I called both of you is because since your engagement would be two days from now, I want you to have a date and not keep you here in the castle. Your friends are not here, you see."

Hermione looked at her mother suspiciously. "You just don't want us to help you prepare!"

Queen Helen smiled. "It would just make you very busy and I want you to enjoy. Just leave the work to me. I still have some helpers here."

"She wants to be always busy," Draco said, smiling, too. Queen Helen slightly laughed.

"Now, go up and prepare," the Queen said.

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?" Hermione asked as she went inside Draco's room whose owner was now putting horrifyingly huge amount of gel on his blond hair and slicking it back. "And for heaven's sake, don't use too much of that!"

Hermione was wearing a light blue skirt that fell just two inches below her knee. She was wearing a plain white blouse under a very comfy, cotton jacket. White sandals were worn on both of her feet. Light make-up was applied on her face and for her jewelry, she was wearing diamonds. She was, Draco noticed, holding her eyeglasses, too.

Draco, who was just wearing jeans and green shirt (figures), looked at her curiously. "Why are you holding that?" he asked.

"I need to disguise, Draco," she said as she waved her wand. Her eyes instantly became blue (to match her skirt). "Like what I did when we had our first patrol together. Oh, and you need to disguise too, by the way." She wore her glasses and looked at Draco.

"I never had told you this but your eyeglasses looks good on you," Draco said as he transfigured his quill into eyeglasses.

"Thank you," she said, now looking at a body mirror and fixing her hair, clipping it with a blue hair clip. "You're going to wear glasses, too?"

"Obviously," Draco said, changing the color of his eyes into green and wearing the glasses. "How do I look?"

"Fine," Hermione said, surveying him. "But do make your hair a bit darker. Your hair is very famous, you know that."

"Yes, darling," Draco teased, smiling and receiving a roll of eyes from the brunette. He flicked his wand, making his hair into dirty blond. "Ready?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said.

* * *

"Oh, you both look so good," Queen Helen praised, once seeing the young couple. They just smiled for their answer. "I'm glad you thought of wearing a simple disguise. I don't want you to be crushed by people before you become betrothed with each other."

"I remember that line," Draco mumbled at Hermione who smiled.

"Where are we going to date, by the way?" the Princess asked.

"I'm afraid I would only allow you to go to Hogsmeade," Queen Helen said. "I want you to immediately come back for dinner."

"Hogsmeade is fine," Draco said.

"Now, off you go; we still have so many things to do," the Queen said.

"If only you - ."

"Come on," Draco said, cutting Hermione off her sentence and pulling her out of the Hogwarts castle. "We'll be back before 6 pm!" he called out before they finally went to the village.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" the blond asked Hermione who was now looking around at some shops.

"I'm thirsty," Hermione stated.

"Do you want butterbeer?" Draco asked. "We can go somewhere."

"The Three Broomsticks would be fine," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Okay."

So in the Three Broomsticks they did go. It was quite crowded inside but they managed to find an empty table.

"Merlin, I didn't know that this place would be crowded today!" Hermione exclaimed, becoming thirstier.

Draco nodded and looked around until he saw a waiter. "Waiter!" he called for attention.

The waiter noticed them and approached their table.

"What will you order?" he grunted.

"I want a butterbeer," Draco said then looked at Hermione. "Tell him your order."

The waiter then looked at Hermione, his jaw suddenly dropping.

"I like butterbeer too, please," Hermione said politely, oblivious at the look the waiter was giving her.

Draco, looking at the waiter, noticed the look he was giving to his girlfriend. His eyes narrowed. "Hey, she said she wants butterbeer!" _'Curse her charm,' _he thought.

The waiter snapped out of his reverie and nodded, hastily leaving.

"Draco, no need to be rude!" Hermione scolded softly.

"Why won't I if he's stupidly ogling at you?!" he exclaimed.

Hermione was shocked at Draco's answer at first until her lips slowly formed into a sly smile. "Aww, is Draco Malfoy jealous? Why is he suddenly becoming possessive? Don't worry, no one will steal me away from you. No one would dare do it."

The blond turned into a deep shape of red and glared at the brunette through his eyeglasses. "I'm not being jealous and possessive!" he protested.

Hermione softly laughed and leaned at towards the table, gently giving Draco a kiss on his cheek. "Denies, denies," she said, shaking her head.

"Here's the butterbeers," the waiter said, announcing his arrival. "Here's your order, Mister," he said (a bit angrily), giving Draco his butterbeer. Draco, still glaring, handed him the money for the two butterbeers. The waiter then looked at Hermione and with a sweet (possibly flirty) smile, he gave her the butterbeer. "And this is for the beautiful lady."

"Thank you," she said. Peering at Draco, she smiled at his look. "Oh, if you would excuse me, my _boyfriend _here needs some fresh air," she said, putting an emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Oh, yeah sure," the waiter said, disappointment being evident on his face.

Draco smirked at the waiter.

"Come on," Hermione said, taking the butterbeer with her and walking out of the Three Broomsticks. The smirking blond followed and found her waiting for him outside. "Are you happy now?" she asked, the sly smile was still plastered on her face.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Why shouldn't I be happy?"

Hermione smiled and together, they started to walk.

They arrived at the middle of the village where the Hogsmeade Lake was located. This lake was said to be a magical one because throwing a coin in the lake together with your thanksgiving to Merlin, he would bless you more and more (and the fact that it _was _located in the Wizarding World).

"Wait," the Princess stopped as he rummaged in the pocket of her skirt. She managed to pull a Knut. Closing her eyes, she thanked Merlin and threw it in the lake.

"What did you thank for?" Draco asked, smiling.

Hermione peered at him. "Oh come on, Draco. You know what I thanked for!"

"Actually, I do," he said.

And then, they heard a shriek. Whipping around, Draco and Hermione saw a very, very angry Pansy Parkinson.

"YOU!" Pansy shrieked again, attracting attention from passersby.

Draco gulped. "How did she recognize us?" he mumbled towards Hermione who shrugged.

"What are you doing here, Parkinson?" Hermione asked, glaring at the Slytherin girl. "I thought you are in my family's castle."

"It's your fault! It's your fault!" Pansy exclaimed then ran towards the brunette. Next thing Draco knew, Hermione was pushed into the Lake.

"You deserve it, Granger!" Pansy shouted again, breathing deeply because of anger.

"Parkinson, what did you do?!" Draco hollered, grabbing his wand.

Pansy looked at him tears forming in her eyes. "She had stolen you away from me, Draco. I lie awake at night just thinking about you. Why did you choose that – that woman over me?"

"He doesn't love you, Parkinson," a frustrated Hermione said. She was wet from top to bottom. "Just accept it." She wasn't wearing her glasses anymore, probably it sank in the lake when she was pushed into it.

"No, I won't!" Pansy shouted as more curious looks from people were received by her. She brandished her wand and pointed it at the brunette.

"Leave her alone!" Draco shouted, immediately putting Hermione behind him.

Pansy dissolved into tears. "Unfair… that's unfair!" And then, she ran away.

Draco and Hermione watched her go. Once she was gone, Hermione shook her head. "She had cut classes."

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I think so," she said as she dried herself. And then, she sneezed. "Oh, Merlin."

"I think no," Draco said as he gave her his handkerchief.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to go back now?" he asked.

"No, no, no," she said, shaking her head. "This date is not yet done. We'll go home at 6 pm."

"But - ."

"Come on, Draco, I'm all right," Hermione said.

"Fine," he said, "but we'll not eat in any pubs anymore."

The sly smile found its place on Hermione's lips again. "Afraid that someone might give you a hint that they want to steal me away from you again?" she asked, followed by sneeze.

Draco glared. "Stop it already."

Hermione sneezed again. "I know a place where no one will bother us since some people are already looking at us curiously and thinking we are the Hermione Gardner and Draco Malfoy," she said, ignoring what the blond had said and looking around.

"Where?"

* * *

"Not here, definitely not here," Draco said (carrying their lunch) once seeing the place where Hermione had brought him. "I would rather choose to eat in a pub than eat here."

They were at the farthest end of Hogsmeade. The place where they had seen the Amortenia flower. The place where Hermione had her accident and the place where the brunette wanted to have a picnic.

"Why not, Draco?" she asked, frowning. "This is such a nice place to have picnics."

"That," he said, pointing his finger at the cliff, "is not a nice place at all. Hermione, you had an accident here! You almost died. Oh, for crying out loud, died! I'd rather let someone steal you away from me than see you die!"

Once he stopped his small ranting, he was breathing heavily. Hermione, in the other hand, was smiling widely at the blond. She wrapped her arms around the Head Boy and kissed his cheek. "That's so sweet of you to worry, Draco," she said, smiling, "but I won't have any accidents anymore. I might be a trouble magnet, being influenced by Potter (Hermione laughed at what she had said while Draco smiled) but I would be extra careful this time. So, let us have our picnic here. You don't have to worry about me too much." After her short speech, Hermione sneezed again, making the blond chuckle.

"All right, all right," he said, placing their lunch under a maple tree. He conjured a blanket and placed it under the tree too. They sat down on it and started to eat their lunch.

"What do you think Harry and Ron are doing right now?" she asked, cutting the peaceful silence.

"Probably being scolded by Professor Snape," Draco said, drinking pumpkin juice and receiving a frown from the Princess. "Or maybe practicing Quidditch. Or cramming for their undone essay in Transfiguration. Or cursing us for having a free time while they are stuck in listening to boring classes. Or maybe admiring your castle which they had seen first before me, by the way (Hermione chuckled this time). Or most probably, they are in a broom closet, busy snogging their girlfriends, or sucking their faces, rather."

Hermione's face contorted into disgust. "That's revolting, Draco," she said, giving her half-finished sandwich to the blond. "And you have a very wide imagination."

"Thank you," he said, taking a bite from the sandwich.

Hermione rolled her eyes and drank her pumpkin juice.

After they had eaten lunch, Draco cleared their trash with just a flick of his wand.

"Say, Hermione," Draco said, "do you want to fly?"

Hermione sneezed before answering. "Oh no, Draco. You very well know I'm afraid of flying."

"'_Accio Nimbus 2001!'_," he summoned before looking at Hermione who was slowly paling. "Oh come on, Hermione! It's fun! And I'll repeat what I had said to you before, I won't let you fall." And then, he caught his broomstick that came hurtling towards him. He sat down on it and scooted forward.

Hermione stared at him with big, nervous eyes. But then, she sat down behind him, arms instantly encircling around his midsection.

Once Draco had mounted his broom, he felt Hermione's arms tightening around him. "Hermione," he called out, "just calm down."

"I'm afraid!" she exclaimed, her voice quivering.

The Head Boy sighed. "Listen to me," he said, "close your eyes, Hermione. Just feel the air blowing against your face. Don't think that you are flying." He then felt her arms loosening their tightness.

They flew along the afternoon sky until Hermione broke the silence. "Draco," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not feeling well," she said, and to prove it, her voice was sounding weak.

"What?" the blond asked. He removed one hand off the broom handle then felt the brunette's neck. "Hermione, you're warm!" He directed his broom towards their blanket. After he dismounted his broom, he went down first and helped Hermione who was now feeling dizzy.

"Do you want to go back to the school castle?" he asked. "We can go there by broom."

When he mentioned 'broom', Hermione paled more. "No, I want to rest first," she said, shaking her head slowly.

Draco nodded his head and sat down on the blanket, his back resting against the maple tree. He pulled Hermione towards him until her head was resting against his neck. He removed her jacket.

"It's cold," she complained. Draco's left hand rubbed her arm for warmth and the other one was holding his wand. He pointed it at Hermione's jacket and with a wave of his wand, the jacket was transfigured into a comfy and warm blanket. He wrapped it around them and heard Hermione releasing a sigh. He wrapped his arms around the sick brunette who snuggled her head comfortably against Draco's neck.

"Feeling warm?" the blond asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," she said softly as she slowly dozed off.

Draco too fell asleep.

There they were, sleeping closely together without being disturbed by anyone.

* * *

"Welcome back," Queen Helen greeted. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm sorry, Mother, I don't want to eat," Hermione said, sneezing. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight." And then, she went upstairs toward their dormitory.

Queen Helen looked at Draco questioningly.

"She has a fever," he answered before the Queen asked. "Some – uh – some avid fan of mine pushed her into the Hogsmeade Lake. I'm sorry, you're Highness."

Queen Helen shook her head, smiling. "It's not your fault you have some dashing looks, dear," she said, making Draco smile. "Anyway, let us eat dinner and let Hermione rest."

"Okay."

After they ate dinner…

"Draco dear," Queen Helen asked, "can you please help me change the lighting of the chandelier. It's too bright, if you would ask me."

Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, you're Highness. I will go to sleep already."

"All right if that's what you want," Queen Helen said as she watched Draco immediately running upstairs. Queen Helen knew he would check how her daughter was doing already. She shook her head. "Look at these children. If I don't want them to help, they plead to help but if I offer them work, they would refuse it." She shook her head again and sighed. "Young love."

* * *

Draco, running hastily towards the Heads' Dormitory, finally reached his destination. After saying the password to the dragon, he immediately walked towards the Head Girl's room. Slowly opening the door, he peered inside. Hermione was lying down on her bed with her blanket firmly wrapped around her.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Are you still awake?"

"Mmmmm…," the brunette mumbled, telling him she was still awake.

Draco walked towards her bed. "Are you all right?" he asked, feeling her forehead. "You're still quite warm."

"I feel worse," Hermione said. She shifted her body so that now she was facing Draco.

"I want to sleep here," the blond announced.

"No," she said hoarsely, "just go sleep in your own room."

"I want to sleep her," Draco repeated stubbornly as he got his handkerchief and wiped the perspiration forming on Hermione's forehead. "You need my warmth, you know."

"All right, all right," Hermione mumbled, closing her eyes. She just feels tired to protest.

"I'll go change my clothes," the Head Boy said then went to his room.

Once he was done changing into his night clothes, Draco went back to Hermione's room. "I'm back," he announced.

"Draco, it's cold," she said, once seeing her boyfriend.

"Because," he said, looking around, "the sliding doors are open." He walked towards the sliding doors and closed it. As he was about to return to bed, his eyes caught sight of Hermione's diary. There was something under it and because of curiosity, he took hold of it. It was a picture of him in Hermione's room. _In Hermione's room. _Just the thought of that made his ego grow. Smirking, he turned the picture and saw some writings at its back. Hermione's handwriting most probably. It says 'My beloved ferret' with a heart beside it. Draco can't help but to chuckle. Looking at his sick girlfriend, the Head Boy can't help but to smile. He had to admit, all these years he hated being called 'ferret'. It was really embarrassing for him when Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody turned him into one. It was one of the worst days he ever had. But when Hermione calls him ferret or whatever names she calls him, he gets all giddy and happy. Maybe because there was a special meaning for the Princess when she calls him like that, Draco can feel it. Putting the picture back on its original place, Draco went back to Hermione's bed.

He lied down beside her then put one arm under her neck and pulled her closer to him. Hermione snuggled against his chest, wrapping an arm loosely around him. Draco too wrapped his free arm around the brunette, but tighter than Hermione's.

Hermione groaned. "I feel so dizzy."

"I'll despise you forever if you're still sick on our engagement," Draco said, kissing her forehead.

"You can't do that, you ferret," Hermione insulted weakly, sniffing.

Draco smiled, remembering the picture. "Why can't I?"

Hermione sniffed again. "Because you love me too much."

The blond's hug tightened. "Yeah, you're right," he said, kissing her forehead again. "I love you too much."

Hermione kissed his chest until finally falling asleep. Draco too, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 39. This is all I can say to all of you… review:p**


	40. The Royal Engagement

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to say this… I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own the HP series. **

**A/N: Chapter 40… oh my gosh… chapter 40 is here! The 40th and last chapter of my fanficiton story 'Pureblood Princess Diaries'. All right, here's the last chapter now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Royal Engagement**

Finally, the day had come. The very special day for two people. And that two was none other than Draco and Hermione. Today was their engagement.

The decorations in the Great Hall in Hogwarts were finally done. The decorations were absolutely magnificent. Even though it was June, Queen Helen thought of charming snow inside to make it look lovelier. She always knew her daughter loves snow even though Hermione hadn't told her. Like what Queen Helen always tells her daughter, she just knew. There was also a long red carpet at the middle of the aisle, as if there as a marriage going on. The four long tables were transfigured into many smaller tables where four students can sit. The teachers' table were occupied by the teachers (obviously) and the King and Queen.

The students, finally back from the castle of the royal family, were now seen in the Great Hall wearing formal yet fancy robes. Boys were wearing their dress robes while girls were wearing different kinds of beautiful dresses.

Everything was perfect. Except for one thing. The fiancée was nowhere to be seen and her fiancé was starting to become impatient and worried.

Draco stood just near the teachers' table, his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna were looking at him while shaking their heads.

"Where's that bloody woman?" Draco mumbled, looking at his watch from time to time. "She's 20 minutes late, for crying out loud!"

"Draco, Draco," Harry said, tutting and shaking his head (yes, they're calling each other by their first names already!), "Hermione might still be dressing up."

"Dressing up?" Draco asked. "Dressing up?! Well, she's making me impatient here!"

Ron snorted. "If I knew better you are worried she wouldn't show up, aren't you?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Luna exclaimed making Ron cower behind his sister.

Draco glared at Ron. "Well, do you think she would do that to me?"

"Of course not, Draco," Ginny said, glaring at her brother. "Girls really take a long time in dressing up. Since Hermione here should be the star of the night, she should look really, really beautiful… just for her fiancé."

Ginny's words had done it all. Draco nodded his head in agreement. "I suppose so," he said.

"Good one, sweetie," Harry said, kissing Ginny's cheek.

"I will appreciate it greatly if you two don't do that in front of me," Ron said, glaring at the couple.

Harry and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Alice, are you finally done?!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm 20 minutes late, Alice!"

"Calm down, you're Highness," Alice, her personal stylist, said as she put some unfamiliar spells on Hermione's hair. "Just calm down. I'm going to make you the most beautiful woman among the witches in the ball!"

"Oh, Alice," Hermione said, "Draco might be angry with me already! I'm making him wait for 20 minutes already!"

"Make Prince Charming wait, Princess Hermione," Alice said, chuckling. "Your fiancé would be fine. Just let him wait because once he sees you, his waiting would be worth it."

Hermione sighed. "Just make it faster."

* * *

"All right, that's it. I doubt that Hermione's dressing up," Harry said, looking at his watch. "She's half an hour late already."

Queen Helen, noticing that her daughter was nowhere to be seen, approached the group with a worried look on her face. "Did Hermione arrive already?"

Draco shook his head. "No, you're Highness. And I don't know the reason why."

Suddenly, the oak-wooden doors opened. Everyone looked at the doors immediately, expecting to see the Princess but instead, in came Alice.

"There's Alice!" Luna exclaimed.

"Alice?" Ron asked.

"She's Hermione's personal stylist," Ginny explained. "She's the one who styled us on the pre-Christmas ball. I bet she knows where Hermione is."

"I agree, dear," Queen Helen said. "I asked Alice to fix Hermione. I think she really knows where my daughter is."

Draco was about to run towards the woman, when suddenly, the oak-wooden doors opened. Everyone looked again at the door, expecting this time to see the Princess but instead, in came Edward (King Troy's secretary). Draco sighed. _'Where in Merlin's name are you, Hermione?!' _

"The Princess arrives," Edward's suddenly booming voice (he used a spell to make his voice loud as if he swallowed a microphone) said. Everyone looked at the oak-wooden doors; this time sure that Princess Hermione would come in. Draco stopped, too, trembling slightly with anger. _'You'll pay for making me wait, Granger,' _he thought.

And then, the oak-wooden doors opened.

Draco then forgot about his anger as soon as she saw her.

Hermione walked towards the very front of the Great Hall, her feet stepping on the red carpet. Everyone watched her silently, some admiring her, some envying her. She was wearing an ivory silk satin gown which is strapless with hints of gold beading at the end of the skirt part and embroidery. A gold ribbon was seen tied around her waist, not too loose, not too tight. Her necklace was hanging around her delicate milky white neck. Diamond earrings were seen attached on both of her ears and a diamond bracelet wrapped around her right wrist. Her hair was half-tied which was held by a white rose. Her hair also evidently has glitters, making her hair sparkle and shimmer. Her make-up, not so light but professionally applied. She was wearing silver sandals on her feet with 2-inch heels. And to conclude all, her crown was seen on top of her hair.

Hermione slowly smirked. She found Alice giving her two-thumbs up. The brunette sighed. _'I'll thank Alice later,' _she told herself.

Draco watched as Hermione walked towards them, her figure sparkling (literally because of the glitters and all). At first, he thought they're having their wedding already but mentally smacked himself when he remembered that they will still be having their engagement today. But thinking it was their wedding day was what Draco imagined because there Hermione was, walking down the aisle on a red carpet towards them, _him_. He caught her eyes and her smirk turned into a loving smile making Draco think of melting right on the place he was standing.

"What a beautiful child," Professor McGonagall whispered to Professor Dumbledore who nodded his head in agreement.

"And they are a very beautiful pair," the old Headmaster commented as he saw Hermione walking just beside Draco and holding his hand.

"Absolutely," the Transfiguration teacher said.

Hermione looked at her parents and bowed down. "Mother, Father," she greeted with a smile.

"My daughter," Queen Helen said, her eyes becoming watery. "You're very beautiful, dear."

The Princess smiled at her.

"Now, everyone, let us enjoy!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed as music began. Everyone obeyed and started to enjoy.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were seated on one of the 4-seater tables near the teachers' table. They'd been talking for minutes and the engagement ceremony or whatever they called it was finally done. And soon, a slow song began. The blond stood up and extended his hand. "Would you care to dance?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione shook her head. "No," she simply said.

Draco's smile instantly disappeared. "Why not?"

The brunette chuckled. "Don't jump into conclusions, Draco."

"Then why can't we dance?" the Head Boy asked, curiously.

"Because there would soon be a surprise," Hermione said with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Surprise?" Draco asked. His question was answered when the slow music was abruptly stopped and King Troy stood up, holding a microphone.

"Attention please," the King said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their leader. "Thank you."

"As you all know," King Troy started, "today is the engagement day of my one and only daughter, Princess Hermione with Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Everyone broke into murmurings. King Troy raised a hand and immediately, everyone became silent.

"But today, you had not only witnessed their engagement but you will also witness something else, which would have a very important role for their future," King Troy said as he looked at the newly engaged couple. "This should supposedly happen on their marriage day, actually, but because of my daughter's persuasion, I had decided to do it right now. Draco, could you please come up on stage."

Draco looked at Hermione who just gave him an encouraging smile. The blond went up the stage and walked beside the King.

"Now, kneel down on one knee," King Troy instructed. Draco looked at King Troy questioningly but obeyed Hermione's father and knelt down with one knee. "Bow down your head, Draco and give me your wand," he said and Draco bowed his head and gave the King his wand (though hesitantly)

"For being the new fiancé of my daughter, the Princess of the Wizarding World, Princess Hermione Gardner," King Troy started as he tapped Draco's wand on the blond's right shoulder. The wand slightly glowed. "You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will be crowned as the new Prince of the Wizarding World and shall be called Prince Draco Malfoy. You shall be treated with equal respect and courtesy from the wizards and witches as to how they respected my family," King Troy tapped the Head Boy's wand on his left shoulder. The wand was glowing brighter. "I now bless you and hope that in the future, you would rule as a good and well-respected King of the Wizarding World," and lastly, King Troy tapped his head and the wand now glowed very bright. Everyone watched in amazement. King Troy then got a gold crown and placed it on top of Draco's head. "Let us give Prince Draco Malfoy a warm round of applause." Everyone broke into applause in greeting for their new Prince.

Draco took this as a cue to stand up and bow, making the applause louder. He looked at where Hermione was seated.

"Why you," Draco mouthed.

"I love you," Hermione mouthed back, laughing softly as she remembered this scene.

* * *

"So, how does it feel like to be the new Prince of the Wizarding World?" Hermione asked as she swayed together with Draco on the dance floor. She buried her head comfortably on his shoulder as she hummed slightly together with the song. Since the 'surprise' was done, they can dance already.

"Brilliant!" Draco softly exclaimed. "Absolutely brilliant! Everyone would envy me now… oww… What are you doing? Stop poking my head!"

"Well, you're ego's starting to grow bigger again," Hermione said, continuing to poke his head. "I hope this poking thing I do can deflate your rather huge ego."

"Hahaha, very funny, Hermione Gardner," Draco said, kissing Hermione's forehead.

They stayed dancing until Hermione broke the silence.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered, her arms tightening around Draco's neck.

"Oh no what?" Draco asked.

"Pansy Parkinson is scaring me now, Draco," Hermione said, looking at the furious young woman. "Look at how she slices her steak." Draco turned around and indeed saw Pansy glaring at them while slicing her steak rather harshly. "I think she's imagining that the steak was my head that she was slicing."

Draco chuckled. "Smith, too. Look at him." Hermione looked at where Zacharias Smith was seated as was gripping his glass and close to breaking it and imagining as if it was Draco. "Let's get out of here. Somewhere where no one is devising a plan to murder us."

Hermione nodded and together with Draco, they went out of the Great Hall unknown to the other people in the ball. They found a nice place in the Hogwarts garden. Draco conjured a blanket and placed it on an unoccupied spot on the ground. He removed his shoes and crown and had put it beside the blanket. He then sat down.

"Come on, sit down, too," Draco said looking at his fiancée with a smile. Hermione removed her sandals and crown (carefully so that she won't ruin her hair) and placed it beside Draco's. She sat down beside him. Draco wrapped an arm around her while Hermione's head found its place on Draco's shoulder.

There was silence around the atmosphere but it didn't bother the two. All that was important was that they're together.

"Look at the sky, Draco," Hermione said. "Do you see that?" she pointed her finger at the night sky. "That's Orion's constellation and belt. And look! There's the star Betelgeuse. Did you know that Betelgeuse actually means 'armpit'? That's the reason why they called that star Betelgeuse because it is located in Orion's armpit. Oh, and look! There's Mars! And the star Sirius! Harry should see this. Oh, and there's your constellation Draco! The great Dragon!"

Draco smiled, sighing contentedly. Looking around the garden, he remembered the time he kissed her. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" the brunette asked as she tore her gaze away from the night sky towards Draco.

"Am I your first kiss?" Draco asked.

The question quite shocked Hermione. "No," she answered slowly. "You're actually the third. My first kiss was Viktor Krum on the Yule Ball and my second is Ron, just last year but nothing else happened between us. We agreed to just be friends. Why?"

"What?! I'm not your first?!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione glared at him. "What? You thought no one would like me? And you shouldn't bloody react like that because I very well know that our kiss is your 50th!"

"Of course not!" the blond protested.

Hermione glared at him.

"52nd actually."

"See?" the brunette said, snorting, which was unlady-like.

"What if I told you I will kiss some girls in the future rather than you?" Draco unexpectedly asked the brunette. Of course he meant it as a joke. He didn't really mean it.

"Fine, do that," the Princess said, narrowing her eyes. "Then, when that day had come, you'll just know that I'm with Viktor Krum. You don't know this but since the summer before we started our last year, Viktor was sending me letters begging me to come back to him. So if you continue to threaten me like that, I won't hesitate to go - ."

"NO!" Draco shouted as he wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly and made an un-Malfoy-ish sound. "No, I was just joking, Hermione! Merlin, I was just joking!" What Hermione had said had frankly scared him.

And suddenly, Hermione had burst into laughter. "You're so adorable, Draco," she said as she kissed Draco's cheek.

The blond frowned.

"Draco, you can let go of me now," Hermione said, wiping her eyes because of the tears that formed while she was laughing,

The blond's frown disappeared replaced by a smirk. His hug tightened.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. _'Uh-oh,' _she thought, gulping. "Draco, let go of me now."

"Make me," Draco whispered in a dangerously low tone.

"Let me go or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else… I'll do this!" Hermione poked Draco's stomach and the blond released a shout. Hermione quickly covered his mouth, laughing. "I didn't know that the great Draco Malfoy has a ticklish part in him."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Prepare Hermione Gardner."

"Uh-oh," Hermione said, now out loud and gulped.

Draco poked her stomach and Hermione shrieked aloud. Draco started to poke her sides and Hermione just laughed and laughed and laughed. Draco continued to tickle her, laughing at her laughter. Hermione's arms were still wrapped around Draco's neck so when she became off-balanced and had fell, lying down on the blanket, she pulled Draco with him and he was now on top of her, still laughing.

"Stop… please stop it," Hermione said, gasping for air and releasing some giggles.

Draco kissed her forehead. "Let's dance," he said as he heard a slow music playing inside the Great Hall. He stood up and brushed of some dirt. He extended his arm and helped Hermione up. Once she was up, Draco didn't let go of her hand but instead wrapped it around his neck. Hermione wrapped her other around his neck too. Draco's arms then found their place around Hermione's petite waist and placed his head against her head.

"Do you honestly think I'll leave you?" Hermione suddenly asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Do _you _honestly believe that I'll kiss other girls?" Draco asked.

"I asked first," the Princess said, smiling.

"I asked second," Draco said with sarcasm and a roll of eyes. "You scared me all right. So don't you ever tell me something like that, Granger."

"Yes, Malfoy," she said.

They swayed there, under the moonlight and the stars as the song continued. Draco twirled her around then pulled her back into his arms, this time, looking at here intensely. Hermione blushed under his gaze.

"Hermione?" Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

That was unexpected, in Hermione opinion. But then, for her answer, she closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. Draco took this as a yes and without any hesitation, he closed the gap between them.

He kissed her. Slow and sweet. Not too hard. Not too rough. Just slow and sweet. And loving. Hermione kissed him back with equal slowness and sweetness as her arms tightened around his neck. Draco tightened his arms around her waist, too, pulling her closer to him if it was even possible. Draco's one arm then traveled towards her mane, running his fingers through it. When finally he knew that oxygen was needed, his lips moved away from Hermione's lips but instead, it went towards her cheek. Hermione was slightly gasping for air but Draco, his lips then traveled to her closed right eye, then to her forehead, then to her nose, then to her left closed eye… Hermione was thankful that Alice applied her make-up which can only be removed by magic. She sighed in contentment as he kissed her left cheek and lastly, gave her a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away.

Draco looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes. She was still slightly gasping. She was blushing. She was smiling. She was beautiful.

Hermione buried her head against Draco's neck again and gave it a slight kiss.

"I love you," Draco whispered. He felt Hermione tightening her hug.

"I love you, too," Hermione whispered back, feeling teary-eyed. And then, they danced together with the slow music again.

* * *

Queen Helen was looking around the Hall to find her daughter and her fiancé. At last, she found them in the Hogwarts garden, dancing and laughing. The Queen smiled. It's been a long time ever since she saw two teenagers like that. It has been a long time ever since she saw two teenagers greatly in love with each other.

"Dears," Queen Helen said, hating to break the happy moment of the young couple.

Draco and Hermione both looked at the owner of the voice at the same time, resulting for their head to bump against each other.

"Ouch," Hermione said, rubbing her head. Draco was rubbing his head, too, then looked at Hermione. He started to laugh and kissed her smarting head.

"I'm so sorry, dears," Queen Helen said with a smile.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, someone's looking for you, you see," the Queen said, looking at Draco instead of Hermione. "He's a guy (she noticed Draco's back straightening) and he said his name is Viktor Krum. I tried to ignore him, dear, but he keeps on telling me that he really needs to see you right now."

The Princess looked at Draco whose eyes were narrowed.

"Tell him _we'll _be there, you're Highness," Draco said, emphasizing on the word 'we'll'.

"All right, I'm going inside now," the Queen said and went inside the Hall again.

Draco picked up her crown and carefully placed it on top of her head. He placed his crown, too, on his head. He wore both sandals on Hermione's feet (making Hermione remember about Cinderella, a Muggle fairy tale) and wore his shoes. With a flick of his wand, the blanket disappeared.

"Draco, it's Viktor Krum," Hermione said.

"I know, dear," Draco said, sounding very much like King Troy. "And I'll let Krum know that he looks like my Betelgeuse."

With this, Hermione laughed.

Now, the Princess and Prince went inside the Great Hall, hand in hand.

* * *

Years passed by and their lives either changed. They all had grown into mature adults.

Blaise, for example, was now happily engaged to a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Elizabeth Frank, a very beautiful and intelligent girl. He was glad he got over with Hermione but still he knew, that in his masculine heart, Hermione still has a place in there.

Harry and Ginny got married and now lived in America since Harry was placed in that country for work. Little Lily Potter was now included in their family.

Ron and Luna were engaged, too, planning to get married after Luna finished studying her mastery in becoming a Healer. Luna had always wanted to become a Healer so, even though Ron wanted to marry her, he still waited patiently and respected Luna's decision until she finally finished her studying and became a very good Healer.

There were no news about Zacharias Smith but the only thing known was that he migrated to France to find another 'Princess' which would catch his eyes.

Pansy Parkinson was now in the mental ward in St. Mungos. The thing about Draco choosing Hermione over her made her insane. So now, she's in a mental ward, badly _flirting _with another mental patient. Poor her.

King Troy and Queen Helen were now resting in peace. It was really a great loss for the Wizarding World when the two great leaders died. They had done so many good things for them but then, all of us are finite beings. Our end would come and for them, it unfortunately came already.

And now, for our protagonists, Draco and Hermione. They got married and since Hermione had fulfilled the Gardner's rule, she was still bearing her title. Now as the new King and Queen of the Wizarding World, they were faced in new responsibilities. Being a King and Queen wasn't that hard for them since in their 7th year, they were the Head Boy and Girl. The only difference was that they were handling a much bigger population. They have new responsibilities, too, but as parents. Little Princess Mia came to their lives, making the family happier. They were also expecting a baby boy.

As for Hermione's diary, it is carefully placed inside the Queen's treasure box. It's too precious to be lost for the brunette. Her diary kept so many memories about Hermione's past. Happy memories and sad memories. Pleasant and unpleasant ones. But Hermione still doesn't stop writing some entries in it. The only difference was that she doesn't write as Princess Hermione Gardner anymore but now as Queen Hermione Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter. End of story. Ending this fanfiction of mine makes me sad. Thank you for all the readers who patiently waited for me to update. I'm sorry if I disappoint you in the last chapter. Sorry I can't write the wedding of Draco and Hermione. I'm a bit… sleepy right now, you see. My eyes are half-closed. It's been a tiring day for me. Anyway, thank you again! Thank you very, very much! And for the very last time… review please!**

**With so much love,**  
**2booklover4 :p**


End file.
